Bliss
by samekraemer
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS: A special dog at a no-kill shelter brought together two people who might never have met. There were circumstances which made things difficult, but at the end of the day, Bliss was there to lick away the pain. (Adult content. Canon couples though OOC. They may get a little dirty.) Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**SMeyer owns the characters. I own the story. No infringement intended.**

\\\\\

1\. Introductions

"Bella, can you extricate yourself from that puppy and watch the front desk while I go back to the office?" Mom scolded me. We ran a no-kill shelter, and the last little baby who'd been brought in was so adorable, I couldn't leave him alone. He was a six-week old beagle mix, and his loving nature made me want to take him home. Unfortunately, training puppies was annoying and time consuming. I wasn't ready to take on another so soon.

"Yes, _Mother_," I responded. I took Chance, as I'd named him, with me and situated him in the front of my apron where he curled up and went to sleep, bless him. I named him Chance because when we got him, there was a chance he wouldn't make it. He was malnourished and he had worms, but we were nursing him back to health, and I was optimistic about his chances…thus the name, Chance.

I was sitting at the front desk, sorting through the pick-up schedule for the day to make sure all the dogs had their check-ups and shots, along with being bathed and groomed before their new families came to pick them up. I loved giving the dogs to their new families. It made me very happy.

The bell over the door drew my eyes up, and I saw Sheba, an old Great Dane Mom had adopted years ago, amble in. She was ten, and she had a touch of arthritis, so she walked slowly and had free run of the place because she was a nurturer of the best sort. She'd nuzzle puppies taken too soon from their mothers, and she gave unconditional love to anyone who needed it.

The man who followed behind her was quite a surprise. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and he had a hand on Sheba's head, which she seemed to appreciate. They both approached the desk, and Sheba hopped up on her back legs, placing her large paws on the counter with her tongue hanging out as if in a smile because she'd brought someone in to take a baby home.

I handed her a treat. "Sheba, whom have you brought in?" I asked as she gobbled it up and licked my hand in appreciation. The man laughed and continued to stroke her, even as she dropped her paws from the desk.

"Doesn't seem she wants to talk today, so I'm afraid I have to rely on you. I'm Bella. Welcome to '_Mates for Life_'. Are you interested in adoption?" I asked.

"'_Mates for Life'? _How'd you arrive upon that name, if I may ask?" he inquired with a smile on his face. He was a gorgeously, odd man who didn't exactly meet my gaze, but I found him very attractive.

I laughed. "Our last name is Swan, and well, swans mate for life, or so my mother says. We hope when we match our dogs with their families, it's for life. So, are you looking to adopt?" I asked again.

"My brother tells me I should adopt a dog to keep me company and put me on a schedule. He said…" the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, reading it over carefully before he continued, not meeting my eyes at all.

"He said I should adopt an older, more sedate, house-trained dog to keep me company. He sent a note along with me if you'd like to read it." He reached into his front pocket again and handed me a note with a friendly smile, not meeting my gaze again. I opened it and read it.

_To whom it may concern –_

_The man who presented this note is my younger brother, Edward Cullen. He has a mild form of Asperger's, but he's fully functional and exceptionally responsible. He lives on his own, and he needs a companion. He's perfectly capable of taking care of a dog, which is his choice of companion, and I hope you'll consider his application._

_Should further discussion be necessary, please contact me at (360) 555-6673. I'll gladly offer any insight and assurances._

_Sincerely, _

_Carlisle Cullen, MD_

I folded the note and handed it back to the gorgeous man, not really understanding what Asperger's meant. I hadn't gone to college because after Dad died during my junior year of high school, Mom opened the shelter and she needed me to help her with it. I'd graduated high school, but I hadn't considered college. Maybe someday…

_Asperger's? _I guessed it was some sort of disorder, but I was hesitant to ask about it because I didn't want to be disrespectful. "Okay, Mr. Cullen. Can I get you to fill out some paperwork? I can help you if you'd like," I offered.

He smiled and finally looked briefly into my eyes. "I'm capable of filling out paperwork. You're pretty." He held out his hand and shook mine, and I was shocked at his comment. Nobody except my mother ever said anything of the sort.

I handed him the clipboard with the application and a pen, and he took it. He walked over to a plastic, aqua chair and sat down. Sheba followed him and sat down next to him, resting her head on his knee as he filled out the paperwork. He kept one hand on her head and quickly worked through our questionnaire, sometimes closing his eyes and then furiously scribbly down an answer as Sheba was relishing in his attention.

When he finished it, he leaned forward and kissed her on the head before he rose from his chair and approached the desk where I'd been pretending to work while taking him in. The smile on his face made my heart race.

"I believe I've answered your questions. Do I need to allow time for an investigation into my background for some sort of transgressions, or can I see the dogs?" His hand hadn't left Sheba's head, and she seemed content to stay with him.

I glanced through the paperwork and saw he had a single family home with a fenced backyard, which was a huge plus. He worked from home, which meant the dog wouldn't be left alone for extended periods of time, and his profession was "composer." I wasn't sure what that meant, but perhaps he was the next thing since sliced bread? How the hell did I know?

"You work from home, so you'd be there to take care of the dog?" I asked.

"Yes. I have my own recording studio in my home, so I rarely leave it. Is it necessary for you to pay a visit to inspect my home? I'm fine with it. Esme tells me I need to be more open to allow visitors into my home. If you're free this evening, you're welcome to come look over the place. I, uh, I can come back tomorrow afternoon to meet the dogs," he told me as he looked down at Sheba, continuing to pet her as she nuzzled into his thigh.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't…"

"Oh, no, please call me Edward. Esme tells me I need to make it clear I'm comfortable with being addressed by my Christian name. I'm Edward," he told me as he extended his hand. I stood up from the stool and shook it. He had a gentle, tender grip, but it was a strong hand. It was muscular, and it sent a shock down my arm.

"Well, Edward, I'm Bella. My Christian name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella," I responded.

"Since we've only just met, I'll call you Isabella."

When it rolled off his tongue, it didn't grate on my nerves as it had as a child growing up. The only time my parents used my full name, I was usually in trouble, but when Edward said it, it was actually lyrical.

"So, you'll come over and investigate my residence before I'm allowed…I'm sorry, Isabella, but your stomach is moving." He pointed as a little head peaked out from my apron.

I laughed as Chance stuck his head out of the pocket with his tongue hanging out. I pulled him out and held him. "This is Chance. I think he needs a drink. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," I told him as I hurried to the back to put Chance into the room with the rest of the puppies his age. He scurried over to get a drink, and as I turned to walk back out front, I saw Bliss. She was a mutt of the first order, and my mother, the vet, had determined she was about eight. She, much like Sheba, had the run of the place, but she really needed a home of her own.

I placed my hand on her head as I kneeled down, petting her. "Hey, are you ready for a home? I think I've found the right man for you," I told her quietly.

She had some retriever in her, which made her a bit larger than the schnauzer Mom thought might be in the mix. She was an odd combination with her golden, curly hair, but she was a gem. I snapped my fingers as I rose from the floor, and she followed me out to the front.

I walked to where Edward Cullen was standing at the counter, swaying back and forth nervously. "I'm sorry I took so long, Edward. This is Bliss. She's a retriever/schnauzer mix as best my mother can figure out. She's trained to follow simple commands, and she's housebroken. She's been spayed, and she was a drop-off rescue, which means she wasn't abandoned. Her family couldn't take care of her any longer, so we took her in.

"I'd be willing to bring her to your home to see if the two of you hit it off. Your backyard would be right up her alley because she's not a wanderer, and she loves attention, though she's not a nervous dog. What do you think?" I asked as he sunk down on the floor and held her head to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean when you say she's trained," he asked as he rose from his knees and looked in my direction, not meeting my eyes.

I grabbed a couple of treats from the counter and walked over to the dog. "Bliss, sit," I ordered. She did, her tail scraping the floor the whole time as her tongue hung out in the semblance of a smile. I gave her a treat, and then I placed one on the floor in front of her, commanding, "Stay."

She sat there, just as she always did, watching the treat as if it would move. She, however, didn't.

"Come," I ordered. She walked over to me and sat next to my feet, still watching the treat. I snapped my fingers, and she dove for it, causing Edward to giggle, which I found completely intriguing.

"She's very well trained. I'd like the two of you to come to my home and see if she'd like it. I think she might be exactly what Carlisle had in mind. When would you be able to come?" he asked as he sunk to the floor again and nuzzled her face, scratching behind her ears which she loved more than anything.

I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly five. It was the end of my workday, and I was ready to leave. "Can you give me a couple of minutes? I need to go talk to Dr. Swan and check on a few things, and then Bliss and I can follow you home. If you want to take her outside, take a few treats. She'll sniff around and do her business, and you can get her to come back to you by snapping your fingers and calling her name, then you give her a treat," I instructed knowing she'd love him if he gave her a treat.

Edward looked elated, so I handed him a few biscuits and went to the back to find Jacob, the kid who helped us out with feeding, watering, and exercising all of the dogs. Jake laughed the whole time he was with them because they loved him and they generally attacked him with licks and nuzzles when he went into their cages.

He was sixteen, and he loved his work. Mom had talked to him about going to vet school, but his family didn't have it that way, though I knew he was interested. I hoped he found his calling because he was a good kid.

I found Mom in the clinic portion of our little operation. She was checking out a Chihuahua that wasn't the most friendly dog I'd ever come across. The damn thing snapped all the time and it had been dropped off by one of my father's fellow officers. He'd found it on the street outside an abandoned building, and he brought it to us.

Mom determined it was nearly feral, so it would be hanging around a while because it wasn't eligible for adoption with its aggressive behavior. It would take love and patience to nurse it back to health, and my mother, well she had the patience of a saint and a heart full of love.

"Mom, I think I found Bliss a home," I offered as I walked over to the table where she was examining the dog as it snarled the whole time.

She turned to me and smiled. "Really? I was almost ready to take her home with Sheba, but if someone fell in love with her, then I'm more than happy about it. Are they good people?"

I had to be careful because my mother was very persnickety regarding the adoption process, and I wasn't sure she'd agree with my judgment call.

"It's a single guy. He works from home. He's a musician, and he has a studio in his house. He's twenty-five, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd go into this lightly. He has a single-family home with a fenced backyard, and they hit it off.

"He offered to allow me to come over to inspect his home and let Bliss look around as well. I think it's a good match, Mom. I really think they'll be good for each other. He's kind of quiet, and she's more docile. I'd like to take her over to his place and let her rut around a little," I hedged.

She pulled the snapping dog into her arms and held it tightly, which made it calm immediately, and then she leveled her eyes at me. "So, you're going to a stranger's house with a dog to allow them to feel it out? I want to meet him," she demanded.

She took the dog to a private kennel and returned a minute later, determined to meet the man. I was dreading it, but I knew she'd never agree unless she met him. I walked out front to find Edward Cullen on the floor with Bliss next to him in a submissive position on her back while he rubbed her belly. Her head was resting on his thigh as he leaned against the wall and quietly talked to her.

Mom took one look and inhaled. I turned to her and saw her smile. "I think you're right, but I still want a conversation with him before you leave here and follow a stranger home." I nodded. It was no use to argue with her because she'd get her way come hell or high water. She always did.

She walked over to the two of them and kneeled down, squeezing Bliss's thigh, which caused her to launch up. "Sit," Mom ordered as she turned to the man, who had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm Dr. Swan. You are?" she asked as she extended her right hand while her left rested on Bliss's head.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, but you can call me Edward. You have a very nice place here," he told her, not meeting her gaze either.

Things were going well. I didn't want him to bring out that letter from his brother because my mother would have a shit fit if she read it. I wanted to take the dog to his house because in my heart, I knew he was a good guy, but Mom, well, she wasn't so trusting, and the fact I was young…well, she didn't always trust my judgment.

"Thank you, Edward. We try. So it seems our little Bliss has fallen in love with you. Bella told me you'd like her to bring the dog over to look around at your place to see if she'd be happy there. Where do you live?" Mom asked. Of course, my father had been a cop, so I knew she'd been trained in the art of interrogation over the years they'd been married.

I walked over and gave her the paperwork. "It's all right here. Edward lives over in Oakmont. We good here?" I asked impatiently.

Mom looked it over and smiled at him. "I think it's a great idea to allow Bliss to see if she likes your place, Edward. I just need to talk to Bella for a minute, and then she'll be back to follow you home."

She rose from the floor and walked over to me, grabbing my arm and leading me to the back. "God, you smell like dog. Go to my office and at least spritz yourself with some perfume. He's gorgeous, and it seems he's interested in you, Bella. Brush your hair, put on a little make-up, and get a blouse from my closet. He's definitely a keeper," she instructed, completely oblivious to the bigger picture.

I almost laughed at her eagerness to hook me up, but I didn't. She hadn't picked up on Edward's demeanor, and I didn't want her to. I wanted to get to know the man because there was just something about him. He wasn't something I saw coming when he walked in, but I was blown away by the gentleness about him. I'd never encountered another human who just seemed like such a gentle soul. It was like a breath of fresh air.

\\\\\

_E/N: I didn't expect to put up another Bella/Edward story, but as I wrote this one, I decided I wanted to share it. It's not all pretty, but I love it. I hope you do as well. _

_Thank you for reading._

_Till next time…xoxo_

_(P.S. I'm also posting stories on Fiction Press if you're interested. They're original fiction - slash - and they might not be your cup of tea, but I'm there!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for your tremendous support of my story. I'm thrilled to know I've been missed and a little intimidated regarding whether I can live up to the warm welcome. I hope I can!_

_I wasn't planning to post again until tomorrow (Friday), but this is an odd chapter so I'm giving it to you now. It's short, but I believe it will give you a little more insight into the relationship between Bella and Renee. I hope you enjoy it._

_SMeyer owns. I don't infringe._

_\\\\\_

2\. My Beautiful, Clueless Daughter

RENEE

##

"Doc, I took Herbie out for a long run this morning. He favored his left front paw a little, but he seems to be getting better. I think maybe we should put him in the grassy run for a little while this afternoon instead of another long walk. You just took out the stitches yesterday, right?" Jacob asked as he passed through the clinic.

Jacob was a sweet young man who worked part-time for us during the school year. I'd spoken to his father regarding his college aspirations, and was relieved to find out Jacob's older sisters had both gone to college on scholarships.

Jacob was like Bella in that he felt he had to stay around and take care of his only living parent, Billy. Fortunately, Billy didn't see it that way, and after Jacob graduated, his butt would be on the first bus to Seattle to attend the university.

I was happy to learn his father had everything thought out…save Jacob's grades. That was something they fought about, but I had every indication to believe Jacob was working harder in his studies. That was great news.

"That's a great idea, Jacob. We don't want him to split his paw on the asphalt. Check the water in the pens before you go home. Thanks for your help today," I called out to him as he left out the back door with Herbie in tow.

Herbie was with us because he'd cut his paw chasing a rabbit into a junk pile. His owners brought him in, and I stitched him up. They were going on vacation for a week, so I offered to let him convalesce with us at the shelter. He was a great dog…Doberman…and he had a sweet demeanor. I felt better looking after him than not. I get attached easily, which is an awful personality trait in my business. I never want to let go of anyone or anything that crosses my path…especially my daughter.

After Charlie died and I decided to expand the business from just my practice, I found it to be a healing salve for both Bella and me. She adored her father, and when we lost him, well…I wasn't too sure about either of us for a while. After we started taking in dogs, she seemed to see beyond her grief to the purpose at hand…helping animals who had no other advocate. She dove into the work and helped make the shelter top notch. I was proud of her in so many ways, not the least of which was the natural business sense she used when she assisted me with setting up things at the clinic. She was going to be one hell of a business woman someday.

When she graduated high school, I spoke with her about going to college. She wasn't so keen on it at the time, so I agreed to allow her to make her own decisions regarding timing. I knew she was hiding behind the shelter as a reason not to go. I knew my daughter too well…she was worried about leaving me alone.

I supposed we were somewhat co-dependent in our grief, but I believed when Bella matured enough, she'd want to get out on her own. Some children took longer to be able to loosen the apron strings. In all honesty, I was in no hurry either.

"Mom, I think I found Bliss a home," Bella announced when she walked in the exam room where I was checking out a new arrival that wasn't exactly friendly. The Chihuahua, much like my daughter, was going to take time, love, and patience before it was ready to go to a new home. That much I knew for certain.

I turned to look at her, seeing a giddy smile on her face. That was very strange for my Bella. She was a pleasant girl, but nothing ever made her giddy. Clearly, there was more to it than the joy of finding a home for one of our loves. "Really? I was almost ready to take her home with Sheba, but if someone fell in love with her, then I'm more than happy about it. Are they good people?"

I saw the hesitance on her face, alerting me something else was at work. The poor child could never play poker professionally. She had far too many tells.

"It's a single guy. He works from home. He's a musician, and he has a studio in his house. He's twenty-five, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd go into this lightly. He has a single-family home with a fenced backyard, and they hit it off.

"He offered to allow me to come over to inspect his home and let Bliss look around as well. I think it's a good match, Mom. I really think they'll be good for each other. He's kind of quiet, and she's more docile. I'd like to take her over to his place and let her rut around a little," Bella stated, not looking me in the eyes. BIG RED FLAG!

I picked up the snapping dog and held it close in my arms so it would calm before I walked over and put it in a private kennel. It wasn't ready for people or other dogs yet, and for everyone's safety, it was best to keep it isolated. I then addressed my fidgeting daughter. "So, you're going to a stranger's house with a dog to allow them to feel it out? I want to meet him." The child was daft if she believed I'd allow her to follow some strange man to his home. I knew most everyone around, but I didn't know _everyone_.

I followed her out to the front of the shelter, seeing a handsome young man sitting on the floor with Bliss' head on his lap. He looked very kind and Bliss, who had excellent judgment regarding people, seemed at ease with him. That didn't mean I'd allow my daughter to blindly follow him home without a conversation, but I didn't have any alarm bells going off in my stomach.

My Charlie, he always told me to listen to that voice inside us that told us something wasn't quite right. He always told me I had a cop's intuition, which made me laugh. I missed him terribly.

I walked over to the two of them and knelt down, squeezing Bliss's thigh. "Sit." Of course, she did as I instructed. I glanced at the man to see he looked nervous, and a sideways glance at my daughter showed her nervously wringing her hands.

He was a handsome young man, that was a certainty. In fact, I could honestly say he was nearly as handsome as any young man I'd seen in a while. He certainly had caught the interest of one of the biggest tomboys I knew. Definitely a new development.

"I'm Dr. Swan. You are?" I introduced as I extended my right hand, resting my left on Bliss's head.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, but you can call me Edward. You have a very nice place here." He didn't meet my gaze which confirmed to me he was indeed…extraordinary. It was then I remembered a conversation I'd had with June Bellows at the grocery store regarding a young man who'd recently moved to the area. She said he was very handsome and very aloof. If it was Mr. Cullen to whom she was referring, I believed she'd misjudged him. I didn't believe the man to be aloof at all.

Bella was nearly dancing around behind me. It was all I could do to hold the laugh, but I didn't want to come off as rude to Edward. "Thank you, Edward. We try. So it seems our little Bliss has fallen in love with you. Bella told me you'd like her to bring the dog over to look around at your place to see if she'd be happy there. Where do you live?"

Bella stumbled over and shoved the clipboard in my face. Clearly, she'd run out of patience with me, which I found to be funny as well, but I didn't want her to go off on a rampage, so I calmly reviewed the application. "It's all right here. Edward lives over in Oakmont. We good here?" she asked impatiently.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing her staring at him intently. Yep. She liked him. As far as I knew, he was the first guy she'd shown any interest in. It dawned upon me that maybe becoming friends with Edward Cullen would help her seek more independence from me and perhaps set her on the path to planning her own future instead of hiding at the shelter with me. I looked up at him and smiled. "I think it's a great idea to allow Bliss to see if she likes your place, Edward. I just need to talk to Bella for a minute, and then she'll be back to follow you home."

I got up from the floor and took my daughter's elbow, leading her back to the clinic. As usual, she smelled as if she'd played with dogs all day…which she had. "God, you smell like dog. Go to my office and at least spritz yourself with some perfume. He's gorgeous, and it seems he's interested in you, Bella. Brush your hair, put on a little make-up, and get a blouse from my closet. He's definitely a keeper," I told her, trying not to be too obvious that I knew what was going on.

I believed it was better if she thought me clueless regarding Edward. I didn't want to put her on edge, thinking she had to explain his behavior or defend him to me. I wanted her to get to know him and draw her own conclusions about him. I held no judgment of the young man. We were all God's creatures, after all.

While Bella made herself presentable, I observed Mr. Cullen for a few minutes, seeing exactly what I expected. He was a sweet, shy young man with something more than just a personality quirk. I didn't have a medical diagnosis because that wasn't in my bailiwick, but I could tell there was something about him that was different. Maybe that difference was exactly what my daughter needed. She needed to take care of everyone around her, but it was time for her to direct her time and attention to something…or someone…other than me and the dogs. Maybe Edward Cullen was the answer?

\\\\\

_E/N: Renee won't be a featured POV in this story, but I felt it was necessary to show how Bella's perception of her mother might not exactly be the way things are. We all think things about our parents that might not be spot on, and giving you Renee's perception of the situation seemed to set the record going forward. Renee's not trying to auction off her daughter, and she's not holding Bella back. We'll learn more about it as we move forward, but I felt I needed to give you the info, so there you are._

_I really want to thank you all for your reviews and support. I've missed you all. I'll post a regular chapter tomorrow night. Posting days will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Stay tuned!_

_Till next time…xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you again for your lovely comments regarding chapter 2. I'm so glad everyone understood what I was trying to do. Now, today is Friday, so I'm posting the Friday chapter! I hope you enjoy the first time Bella goes to Edward's humble abode._

_SMeyer owns. I don't infringe._

_\\\\\_

3\. A Lookie-Loo

I took Mom's van and left her my truck. I'd changed into one of her blouses after I cleaned up and put on a little mascara and lip stain, and I was following Edward Cullen to his house with Bliss in the back of the van. I truly hoped everything went well and we weren't overwhelming him by invading his mancave, because I could see the two of them had fallen for each other. It was the connection we always hoped for when we adopted out our dogs.

I pulled into the driveway behind him and opened the back door of the van to let her out. "Bliss, come. Stay," I ordered. She hopped down and sat on the ground as I closed the doors. When she saw Edward, she whined a little, which gave me hope.

"Go," I told her. She hopped up and trotted over to him, sitting at his feet with her paws on his shoes. She'd claimed him as her own, and it made me smile. He reached into his pocket and handed her a treat, looking in my direction with a bit of trepidation on his face. He didn't meet my eyes, and I was glad he didn't see my smile. I was certain he'd have been embarrassed, and I'd never want that for him.

"I'll pay you for them because I took a pocket full, but please tell me what they are and where I can get some. She loves them," he explained as he pulled out his wallet.

I smiled at him, waving off his offer of cash. "We make them ourselves, actually. I'd bet she'd love any treat you gave her, but you can't feed her table scraps. If you two hit it off, I'll make sure you have the dog food and treats she's accustomed to so it doesn't interrupt her diet. Being in a new place will be enough of an adjustment for her in the beginning, so her diet should remain steady," I told him as I watched the dog. She looked up at him with pure adoration on her face. She'd found her human.

"So, let's go in and let her get a look around," I suggested with what I hoped was a comforting smile on my face.

He stood there looking at me before he glanced down at his feet. After a glance of my own, I could see the problem. She had him pinned in place with her paws on his shoes, and as much as I wanted to laugh, I knew it wasn't what he needed.

"Just say her name and tell her to come. She'll follow you inside and when she gets in, give her a treat," I told him.

He nodded and touched her head. "Bliss, come," he ordered. She stood and followed him onto the porch, as did I, trying not to notice a very nice backside on the guy. God, he was beautiful, inside and out, and it was hard not to notice the very bitable ass in a pair of jeans that fit like they were custom made.

Once he opened the door, he waved a hand for me to enter, whispering, "Ladies first."

He walked in after me and held the door for the dog, giving her a treat when she walked inside. He closed the door, and she sat down at his feet, waiting for his command. He stood next to me, clearly not sure what to do with her.

I giggled. "One thing you should know about her is she'll sit there all night long if you stand here. She's claimed you and sees you as her alpha, so she'll follow you. All you have to do is walk away and bid her to '_come_', and she'll follow you. You don't have to offer a treat every time for her to do it, just give her a pat on the head and tell her she did a good job. That's all she needs from you, just a little praise. As I told you, she's well trained."

"Come, Bliss," he ordered. When she stood and started wagging her tail in excitement, he laughed and took my hand without hesitation, leading me into the living room of a very nice home. It was masculine without being too stark, and he seemed happy in it.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked as he looked into my eyes briefly.

"Uh, sure. A soda or some water?" I asked.

"Would you like to share a root beer? I find a full one is too sweet, but half of one is just right. I hate to let them go to waste, so when Esme comes over we share. It's just right," he explained.

I didn't know who Esme was, but I found myself jealous. It was ridiculous because I'd met the guy an hour and a half ago, but he was so damn sweet I couldn't help myself.

"I'd love half a root beer. Is, uh, is Esme your girlfriend?" I asked, feeling so horrible about quizzing him, but I had to know.

He led me into a kitchen created by the Viking and Kohler gods. It was amazing. He opened the fridge door, and I saw a lot of root beer bottles inside along with the regular staples. It seemed as if he was quite able to take care of himself, unless Esme was going to show up any minute to cook something or do whatever she did for him.

He grabbed a bottle and opened it, pulling down two glasses and measuring the liquid with a surgeon's precision which surprised me. Bliss followed us into the kitchen and sat down on the floor near his feet, looking up at him, tail scraping against the tile.

"Oh, I bet you'd like a drink as well," he stated as he walked to a cupboard and pulled down a bowl, quickly filling it with water from the front of the large fridge in his kitchen. He placed the bowl over to the side and Bliss immediately went to it to take a drink.

He pulled a stool from under the island and swept his hand for me to sit as he placed the glass in front of me. He took a sip and smacked his lips a bit. "I don't like ice in it because it weakens the taste. Would you like ice? The refrigerator keeps the root beer at the right temperature in my opinion, but maybe you like yours a little colder," he offered.

I picked up the glass and took a sip, enjoying a taste from my childhood I hadn't enjoyed in far too long. Root beer was my dad's favorite, aside from real beer, and after he was gone, well, we didn't have root beer at the house any longer. Mom and Dad used to share a bottle, so I was reliving many happy memories, and I had to hold in the emotions.

"I'm fine. Thank you. So, who is Esme? A girlfriend?" I asked again like the insecure idiot I really was inside.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Esme isn't my girlfriend, Isabella. She's Carlisle's wife. I can't have a girlfriend because women won't understand me and they'll take advantage of me. That's why my brother told me to adopt a dog. Can we take her out into the yard and let her look around? I'd like to know if she'll like it here because I really love her," he stated as he looked at Bliss who was staring at him as well.

My heart nearly ripped apart at his words. I didn't really know how to answer, but I didn't think I'd like the brother very much because it sounded as if he'd told Edward he shouldn't trust women. And, yes, I knew there were women who would take advantage of him because he was a pure soul, but I had to believe there was someone out there who wouldn't.

"That's a good idea," I offered as he took my hand and led me to the French doors at the back of the living room. He led me outside and whistled. Bliss came trotting out and she was sniffing like crazy. "Go inspect the property while I get to know this pretty girl," he ordered as he tossed a treat into the yard from his pocket.

When she bolted off the deck, he turned to me and looked me in the eyes, which was surprising. He led me over to a table and pulled out a chair for me which I took as I held my glass of root beer, unable to form sentences because of just how adorable he was.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I could have played a game by being coy, but I didn't think he was the kind of guy who would understand it, and really, I didn't understand his propensity for saying exactly what was on his mind, so it seemed honesty was the best policy. "No. Not many guys are looking for a girl like me."

I wasn't looking for pity, but it was the truth. I was ordinary and I smelled like dog a lot of the time, which Mom bitched about on a never-ending loop. Guys just didn't flock to girls like me. Therefore, my virginity was safely intact. Mom kept telling me I'd find my Prince Charming someday, but I knew better. I was going to be the old woman who ran a shelter. I got more love from our dogs than I'd ever get from a man I was sure, so I wasn't too upset about it. I was grateful for the unconditional love I got from God's gentle creatures. Not many could say the same for themselves and their human relationships.

"Then not many guys are dumb. If I was allowed to have a girlfriend, I'd want you. You love animals like me, and we could work at the shelter together sometimes if it would be okay with Dr. Swan. I should ask Carlisle again if I can have you as a girlfriend. Maybe he'll say yes this time. I can ask Esme first because she can talk him into anything. Would you meet Esme? I think she'd like you very much, just like me."

I almost couldn't breathe because his comment was so far out of left field, I didn't know how to respond. He drained his glass of root beer and snapped his fingers. "Bliss, come," he called with a gentle authority.

She quickly trotted up and settled next to him with her head on his knee, appearing to live up to her name as he pet her head. She was in bliss.

"So, have I passed the test? Can she come live with me?" he asked as I sipped my root beer next to him.

I chuckled. "How did you know it was a test?"

He smiled and turned to me, not meeting my eyes. "Carlisle says everyone will test me, and I just have to get used to it. Did I pass?"

I looked at the dog, seeing her eyes close as she rested her head on his lap. I knew she'd never be happy anywhere else. "Yeah, you passed the test with flying colors. I'll take her back to the shelter tonight to give her a bath and I'll make you a list of things she'll need. After you get them, you can come pick her up," I told him happily.

He reached for my hand. "Thank you, Isabella. I don't like being here by myself most of the time, but I didn't like living with Carlisle and Esme. He wanted to know everything I was doing, and I like my privacy. Can I make you dinner some time? Esme taught me how to make her chicken masala. She says mine's as good as hers." He then looked down and closed his eyes for a full minute.

He then looked up at me with a determined look on his face. "As I think about it, I don't want to ask Carlisle if I can have a girlfriend. I think I need to talk to Jasper about it. My brother, well, he doesn't think I can make decisions for myself, but my friend Jasper, he's honest with me and he trusts my judgment."

I was breathless at his comment. "Edward, you don't need me to be your girlfriend to adopt Bliss. You've convinced me you are more than capable of looking after her," I told him.

"I know that, but I'd really like to cook for you. Tomorrow night will you bring Bliss home? Make a list of all the things I need for her, and then you bring her over. I'll make us dinner. You understand me, _don't_ you? I don't feel like I have to explain myself to you."

I should have smiled, nodded, and left but I…there was something about him I couldn't let go. He was so purely beautiful, and he seemed to have such a trusting soul. I wasn't able to answer for a second, but when I saw the concern on his face, I knew I owed him something.

"I'm trying to understand you, Edward. Do you have a cell phone number you can share? I can text you regarding what Bliss will need and I'll bring her over tomorrow night. You're a lovely man who just adopted a very special dog. I can't help but be grateful for that," I told him, not sure what else to say.

He smiled and pulled out his phone, handing it to me. "If you'll put your number in there, then I'll text you and you'll have my number as well. I saw that in a movie," he told me with a bright smile. I did as he asked, and when I handed it back to him, he quickly snapped a picture of me which surprised me.

He looked at it and smiled, typing something in his phone and then putting it into his pocket. "I need to get to work now because I have a deadline. I'll walk you out," he stated rather abruptly.

I was surprised, but I was pretty sure a lot of things he said would surprise me. He was definitely blunt and honest. "Oh, yes, of course. I don't want to take up your time when you have things to do. Bliss, come," I beckoned.

She looked at me mournfully before she looked up at Edward. He scratched her behind her ears and smiled. "You'll be home tomorrow night. Isabella's going to give you a bath, and I need to get you a bed and other things so you feel at home. I'll see you tomorrow night," he told her with a grin before he stood and took my hand again to lead me back through the house.

When we got to the front door, he turned to look at me before he opened it. "What time can I expect you so I can have dinner ready?"

I ran through the schedule, factoring in time to go home to shower and change clothes. "I…we can be here by six-thirty tomorrow evening. Does that work?"

"Definitely. Thank you, Isabella, for all your assistance. I look forward to getting the list of things I need for Bliss." He opened the door and extended his hand. I shook it, somewhat bumfuzzled by the turn of events. It was a curious day, to say the least.

I let Bliss into the back of the van, and when I walked to the driver's side, I saw Edward standing on the porch with a bright smile. He waved at me as I drove off, and as I looked in the side mirror, I noticed he'd walked out into the yard and was watching the van as I drove away. I had a lot to think about. He was like no one I'd ever met, and he had me off-balance, that was for damn sure.

\\\\\

_E/N: How'd you like Edward snatching a handful of dog biscuits when nobody was looking! Next chapter will be Monday. Have a great weekend!_

_Thank you for reading._

_Till next time…xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm truly humbled. _

_SMeyer owns; I don't infringe. I also don't own Wiki, but I'm grateful for the help while doing the research…I mean, while _Bella_ did the research : )_

_\\\\\_

4\. Getting to Know All About You

I sat on my bed after my shower, perusing the internet for any information I could find regarding Asperger's Syndrome. Thank heaven for Wikipedia.

"_**Asperger syndrome**__(__**AS**__), also known as__**Asperger disorder**__(__**AD**__) or simply__**Asperger's**__, is an autism spectrum__disorder (ASD) that is characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and nonverbal communication, alongside restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests. It differs from other autism spectrum disorders by its relative preservation of linguistic__and cognitive development. Although not required for diagnosis, physical clumsiness and atypical (peculiar, odd) use of language are frequently reported."_

I read the description a few times and decided Edward definitely wasn't clumsy, and while his speech was extremely formal, it wasn't what I'd call _odd_. It was rather nice, as a matter of fact. He didn't curse, as far as I'd heard, and he was sweetly respectful. The guys I was used to from high school were basically idiots, so Edward's articulate, no-nonsense manner of speaking was a breath of fresh air in my little world.

I continued reading, and I won't lie…I had to look up a lot of terms with which I wasn't familiar, but after perusing a few more sites, I came to a few conclusions.

While Edward didn't make eye contact often, he didn't seem to have a problem with communication as was described. It was mentioned that individuals with AS tended to communicate more freely with people they liked and he didn't seem to have a problem communicating with me or Mom, even though he didn't know us.

I remembered his brother's note stating he had a milder form of the disorder. I wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but I really liked him and noticed nothing wrong with his behavior.

As I was about to delve into the therapies for AS adults, I remembered I needed to send him a text regarding items he would need for Bliss. I grabbed my phone, seeing he'd sent me a text a couple of hours earlier. I immediately felt guilty for not responding.

_Isabella, it was nice to meet you and Bliss today. I look forward to our dinner tomorrow night. I spoke with my friend, Jasper, tonight. He gave me lots of advice. How's Bliss? Did she enjoy her bath? Thank you again. Edward Cullen_

I smiled at the formality of it, and I wondered about his friend, Jasper. Was he like Edward, or was he someone evolved enough to figure out what a special person Edward was and appreciate him for the things that set him apart from most guys? In my reading, I noted people with AS didn't understand sarcasm or body language, and I wondered if it was a problem in Edward's day-to-day encounters. It was referenced they took everything said to them _literally_, so I knew I'd have to be careful regarding things I said to him because I didn't want him to misunderstand anything.

His remarks regarding speaking with Esme about a "girlfriend" had me a little concerned because I wasn't sure if he actually understood the concept of having a girlfriend. Hell, a lot of so-called "normal" guys I'd run across didn't understand the concept, so _that_ wasn't exactly something exclusive to Edward.

I quickly typed up a list of things for him regarding what he'd need for the dog, and then I attached it to a text.

_Good evening, Edward. I hope you'll become comfortable enough with me to call me Bella. I'd like the two of us to be friends because I'd like to be able to perhaps visit Bliss sometime. She's been with us for a while, and I love her as much as I believe you do. Regarding the items she'll need to be the happy companion I believe you'll enjoy, I've attached a list. I'll bring you some dog food and treats from the shelter, and I'll explain how you can change her diet, should you so desire. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night. I'll bring dessert. Isabella_

I sent the text and went back to my reading when my phone chimed again, nearly immediately.

_Bella, happy to hear from you! I was worried. Did she like her bath? It would be nice if you brought dessert, but I don't like nuts. Sincerely, Edward Cullen_

I laughed a little because he was so damn sweet it was making my teeth ache.

_I promise you, no nuts in sight. I'm giving Bliss her bath tomorrow afternoon so she's fresh as a daisy when I bring her over. Mom will check her out again in the morning, though I know she's very healthy, and after her physical, I'll give her a bath and trim her nails so she doesn't scratch up your nice, wooden floors. I'm putting together a document of things you might want to know regarding keeping her happy. I'll bring it with me tomorrow night. Bella_

I sent it off and turned to my laptop, opening a _'Word'_ document to give him a cheat sheet regarding things he should know regarding her schedule, habits, exercise, and health. Mom had samples of heartworm pills and flea deterrent at the shelter, so I'd make sure to bring him enough until he was able to pick up some.

Just as I sent the document to the printer, my phone chimed again. I wasn't surprised it was from Edward.

_That's very kind of you, and I shouldn't have said anything about the nuts. I can pick them out. I look forward to tomorrow night as well. Good-night, Bella. Edward_

I smiled.

_I'm fine with no nuts, trust me. I look forward to tomorrow night as well. Sweet dreams, Edward. B_

I placed my phone on the nightstand and turned off the light, falling into a wonderful sleep with the memory of the happy smile on Edward Cullen's face as he met his new dog when he came into the shelter. It was as pure a moment as I'd ever witnessed in my life, and the dream was incredible.

##

The next afternoon, I was in the grooming room with Jake. I'd already given Chance his bath, and Jake was wrestling with that damn Chihuahua which he'd had to muzzle because she'd tried to bite him twice. I was laughing under my breath at the scene before me.

"Knock it off, you nasty little rat," Jake snapped at the dog that was doing its fair share of snapping under the muzzle.

I was shampooing Bliss, and she was as calm as anything. She always loved a bath, and I'd raided the supply room to grab a few items for Edward I'd purposely left off the list. Conditioning shampoo, nail clippers, a grooming brush, organic dog food we used at the shelter, along with a bag of homemade dog treats I'd made that morning. Mom would have my hide when it all showed up on the inventory list, but I'd pay for it out of my pocket. It was important he had everything he needed to welcome his new companion into his home.

"You know, Bella, I'm only three years younger than you. Why don't you let me take you out for pizza?" Jake asked as he continued to wrestle with a four pound dog. I tried to hold the laugh to keep from embarrassing him.

"You're sixteen, and I'm twenty. That's a lifetime apart. How long are you going to take to wash that dog? I'm almost done with Bliss, and she's about six times bigger than that one," I teased.

He finally wrapped the dog in a towel and held it tightly against him, just as Mom had done the day before. The dog immediately calmed down.

"Bliss is easier to bathe than a coma patient. You gave me this nasty thing on purpose. Anyway, I'll be seventeen in a couple of weeks, and three years isn't much," he reasoned.

"If I was thirty and you were twenty-six or –seven, it wouldn't be a big deal. At sixteen…"

"Seventeen…"

"Fine, _seventeen_ and twenty, we're at very different places in our lives. You've got high school to get through, and well, I've already left that behind. I've got my work here with Mom, and you'll go off to college in a couple of years. I think the best thing for us is to just wonder what might have been," I told him nicely.

The kid was diligent in his pursuit, and I was running out of ways to tell him to fuck off. He stormed out of the room without comment, just as Charlotte, a vet student who volunteered at the shelter for her clinical hours, walked into the room. She was a sweet woman, and I loved it when she worked because she was fine with manning the front desk so I could be with my loves…the dogs.

"Bella, there's a lady outside asking for you," she informed as she took the towel from me I was using to dry Bliss.

"Give her a good brushing and use the dryer on her so there's no stray hairs. Also, pick a nice bow for her. She's going to her new home tonight," I happily told Charlotte.

"Aw, dang. I've been trying to talk my boyfriend into letting me adopt her. He claims he's allergic, but when I get home from working here, I'm covered in dog hair and dander, and he doesn't even have a sniffle. I have a feeling he doesn't like animals, and if that's the case…" she stated as she began kicking her leg out, meaning she was going to kick him to the curb.

"Didn't you guys just move in together?" I asked.

She laughed as she grabbed a hair dryer. "I haven't actually moved in yet. This is a test for him because his building allows pets, while mine doesn't. If I'm being honest, he's really not good in bed, and well, he's annoying."

She reached to turn the dryer on, but I had a question so I stilled her hand. "If he's not a good boyfriend, why on earth would you consider moving in with him? Wouldn't you rather be alone than deal with that kind of shit?"

She sighed. "I hate being alone, Bella. You've got your mom, and you're young, but when you get to be my age, the pickin's are slim. Barry isn't a white knight by any stretch of the imagination, but there's no perfect man out there. All those romance novels I read growing up were wrong…no man is perfect, and you have to decide what flaws you're willing to live with. I can live with a lot, but if he doesn't like animals, well, that's a deal breaker."

I went to the sink to wash my hands, deciding to think about what she'd said later when I was alone. I looked at the state of my hair and frowned. I quickly re-worked my ponytail and changed out the rubber apron for the green one with the shelter logo on it.

I walked out front to see a lovely woman standing there in a smart pantsuit, hair and make-up meticulously in place. She wasn't our usual customer, but if she was looking to adopt, I had high hopes for one of the dogs we had in the back. I wished I'd have grabbed Chance to bring with me because I was sure she'd fall in love with him at first sight.

"Hi, welcome to '_Mates for Life'._ How can I help you?"

She smiled brightly. "Are you Isabella?"

"I am, but please call me Bella."

She giggled. "I was told not to because we aren't friends. I wondered if maybe we could get a cup of coffee or perhaps tea? I'm Esme Cullen."

I felt my face flush, and I was suddenly nervous as hell. "Uh, is something wrong? Has Edward changed his mind about Bliss?"

"Oh, my goodness, no! It's nothing like that at all. I was hoping you and I could have a conversation. I saw a little coffee shop down the street. Can you take a break?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. If you'll give me a moment to let Char know. I'll be right back," I told her as I hurried to the back and removed my apron. I grabbed my wallet out of Mom's desk and found Charlotte braiding a ribbon for Bliss. It was shades of blue, and I smiled. It would look great with her coloring.

"Charlotte, I'm going to step out for a half-hour. You guys will be okay, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yes we will, won't we Miss Bliss. You and I are going to go sit in the floor and play ball one more time before you go to your new home," she told the dog as she tied the ribbon around her neck and nuzzled with her for a minute.

I knew we'd all miss her because she'd been at the shelter for a year, and we'd all fallen in love with her. I knew in my heart it was the best thing for all parties involved that she went to live with Edward Cullen because he needed her as much as she needed a steady home.

I laughed and walked back out to the front. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm ready." My stomach told me I wasn't, but I was curious about what she wanted to discuss, so I hauled up my backbone and opened the door for her.

We walked the half-block to _Café Olympus_, and we settled into a booth. Emily, the owner, walked over and smiled. "Hi, Bella. The regular?" I nodded, and she turned to Mrs. Cullen who ordered hot tea, not to my surprise.

When Emily left, Esme placed her clasped hands on the table and looked at me with a tender smile. "I got a frantic call from my brother-in-law this morning regarding a wardrobe crisis. He told me he had a date tonight, and he couldn't decide what to wear. He didn't want to look too 'fancy', but he didn't want to look like it wasn't important," she began with air quotes around the word _fancy._

I was immediately nervous. I had a very bad feeling regarding the way the discussion was headed, and I had no idea what to say or how to act. "Mrs. Cullen, I, uh, I'm dropping off his new companion this evening, and he invited me for dinner. I told him he didn't have to cook, but he was very…"

"Insistent? I'm quite sure he was, Isabella. He spoke with his friend, Jasper, last night, and called me after, telling me some things I felt the need to check out on my own," she told me.

Emily delivered my latte with extra whip and Mrs. Cullen's Earl Grey. I decided to buy a little time. "Thanks, Em. How's Sam?" I asked Emily of her husband.

"Nervous," Emily teased as she rubbed her little bump. She'd told me a few days prior they were expecting their first baby, and I was happy for them. They'd apparently been trying for a bit, according to my mom, and I was happy things were looking up for them.

"Congratulations," Esme gushed, and as I looked at her, I could see she was completely sincere, which helped calm my nerves a bit.

"Thank you. Sam's just taking sticky buns out of the oven. Would you like to split one?" Emily offered with a smile.

"Sure," I told her. She hurried away, and my time was up with stalling Mrs. Cullen.

"So, um, Edward called you," I prompted nervously.

She smiled before she sipped her tea. "I know, under ordinary circumstances, the things I'm about to tell you should be explained by Edward, but as I'm sure you've figured out, he's extraordinary and not at all like most young men his age, and he wouldn't see there was anything to explain."

I actually loved the fact she referred to him as extraordinary, because I felt the same about him. "I was impressed by his honesty and his excitement regarding Bliss. If you could see the two of them together, well, I was left speechless at the sight. I realize people with AS might have a different way of looking at things, but I find Edward to be a refreshing change from any guy I've ever met," I told her truthfully.

"Ah, so someone's done her homework? I'm glad to hear it. I believe I can fill in some blanks regarding Edward's history because there are things which don't really register with him, but they might be useful for you to know.

"My husband, Carlisle, is extremely protective of Edward. Liz, their mother, left Ed Senior when Edward was five and Carlisle was fifteen. She isn't anyone significant we need to discuss, and according to my husband, their father did his best to take care of Edward and shelter him from people who would judge him unfairly after she took off.

"Ed Senior died when Carlisle and I were first married. Edward was thirteen, and Carlisle was just starting medical school. We took him into our home, and we did the best we could, but as he got older, it became apparent he needed more help than we could offer, so we used some of the inheritance and found a school for Edward which would be beneficial.

"We sent him to a school in New Hampshire and he did well in that environment. After he turned eighteen, we found a group home there where he could continue his therapy…" she continued.

"Occupational and behavioral therapy?" I asked having remembered some of what I'd read the night before while I was trying to wrap my mind around the hurdles I might face with him.

She smiled. "Exactly. When Edward decided he didn't want to live in the group home any longer, he moved in with us again, and things were fine for a year, but he became increasingly restless living with us because my husband is just as protective as their father, and Edward had adjusted to his independence. They fought like cats in a sack.

"We found him a house, and he was fine with living on his own, but he was lonely. Carlisle and I discussed it and suggested a canine companion. His friend, Jasper, well, he's a different sort of fellow," she chuckled.

"Does Edward know him from the group home?" I asked thinking maybe Jasper was on the spectrum, as I'd read.

"He does, but Jasper wasn't a resident. He was a therapist, and he and Edward formed a bond with music that was so strong, Jasper moved back here with Edward and got a job working with Edward's doctor.

"Carlisle doesn't like Jasper because he doesn't coddle Edward. Jasper pushes him to be responsible for himself, and I think Carlisle worries Edward won't need him anymore. There have been people who've tried to take advantage of Edward, and that's the one thing Carlisle and Jasper agree upon.

"I, however, believe there's a young woman out there who will love Edward and appreciate him for the man he is. Unfortunately, Carlisle believes Edward is ripe to be taken advantage, and he's done his best to steer Edward away from female companionship.

"My husband believes any woman who comes along is only going to stick around to take Edward for his inheritance and the money he makes from his career, but I'm not so jaded," she explained further.

"Mrs. Cullen, I only met Edward yesterday, and quite honestly, I had no idea about any of this. All I know is Edward walked into the shelter, and he and Bliss, the dog he's going to adopt, found each other. His kind and gentle nature was the first thing I noticed, and the dog he's adopting, well, she's already in love with him," I replied earnestly.

I wasn't after anything from Edward Cullen except maybe gaining a new friend. He seemed like he'd be a good one.

She smiled at me as she finished her tea. "I had a feeling about it when Edward described you to me. He's quite taken with you, and I felt it was important to give you background information so you can make an informed assessment of how far you want to take your relationship with him.

"He's a darling, and I'm sure you see how trusting he can be. I won't beg you not to hurt him, but I will ask you to be honest with him. If all you're seeking is friendship, please make it known up front, and don't give him mixed signals. He'll take you at face value, Bella. He doesn't understand the games adults play with each other's emotions as they're figuring out a relationship. He'll believe everything you tell him, so if you just want to be friends, tell him point blank," she stated as she finished her tea.

Neither of us had touched the pastry in the middle of the table because I had a lot of thinking to do and I couldn't eat. "Why don't you take it with you? Does Edward have a favorite dessert? I offered to bring one tonight, and he told me he doesn't like nuts."

She smiled and took my hand. "He loves s'mores. When he was younger, the family had a cabin and after Liz left, Ed Senior took the boys for weekends. They made a campfire and had s'mores. I'm not sure how you could replicate it, but if you really want to give him something he loves, s'mores are the way to go."

We said our good-byes, and she went to her expensive car while I went back to work with a lot of information on my mind.

I wasn't sure at all how to process it, but I was truly glad to have it because I felt better equipped to deal with Edward than I had before the discussion. I prayed things would be okay, but I really didn't know because it was uncharted territory on many fronts.

I'd never had a boyfriend. I'd never had sex. I'd only made s'mores at a camp site. How odd was it the last thing was the most important to me? I shook my head as I went back to work, but it was in the back of my mind for the rest of the day. I wanted him happy, and if it was his favorite, I wanted to give it to him.

\\\\\

_E/N: We had to figure somebody would check her out, right? So, what do we think?_

_Thank you again for reading._

_Till Wednesday…xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: You're wonderful, really! We're over 275 reviews and 8,000 reads. I'm truly humbled by your response to my little tale. Thank you. This is a nice, long chapter for you. It was a fun one to write for me. Enjoy._

_SMeyer owns…I don't infringe!_

_\\\\\_

5\. First Date

I had my finger looped through the braided ribbon around Bliss' neck as I stood at the front door of Edward Cullen's home with a pan of s'more brownies in my hand. I was more nervous about the date than when I'd had to walk across the stage at graduation, scared to death I'd fall going up or down the stairs and show my underwear to all my class mates.

"Stay," I ordered as I released her and leaned forward, ringing the bell. I was wearing a sundress and a pair of sandals. I'd styled my hair over my shoulder, and my mother, always the meddler, had given me a few squirts of her scented moisturizer which smelled like clean mountain air. I'd always loved the scent, and I hoped Edward Cullen would appreciate it as well. I mean, if he got that close._ 'Would he get that close? Should he get that close on a first date? So many things to worry about,' _my mind screamed at me_._

The door opened to show Edward with a glowing smile on his face. He immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed Bliss by her ribbon collar, kissing the top of her head. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

He gave her his undivided attention, and while I was happy about his devotion to Bliss, I was a bit jealous, which was absolutely ridiculous. '_What the hell is wrong with me…jealous of a dog?' _more screaming from that voice in my head.

She showered dog kisses over his face and his laugh was one of pure joy, which was like music to my ears. Seeing a dog and master bonding in such a fundamental way was one of the perks of my job.

He rose from the ground and smiled at me. "I'm happy you came, Bella. Please come in," he invited as he stepped aside.

I walked inside and after he snapped his fingers, Bliss ambled in behind me. I walked to the kitchen and deposited my meager dessert offering, smelling wonderful things on the stove.

"Should I show her around? I have a bed for her and proper dishes for her food and water. I bought a leash and harness because a collar didn't seem right. I don't want to hurt her when we run in the mornings," he stated as he stood next to me in the kitchen.

"That's very considerate of you, Edward. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. She loves to run. She and I have been running together since she came to the shelter, and she loves a good stretch of the legs. I need to go get the stuff I brought for her, so I'll be right back. No peaking at dessert," I teased as I walked back to my truck.

I opened the tailgate and reached for the ten-pound sack of dog food and the gallon bag of treats. Just as I was about to heave the food over my shoulder, I felt a hand on my back. "Stop, Bella. I'll get it," Edward told me. He grabbed the dog food from me and walked back to the house. I grabbed the treats along with the bag of stuff I'd accumulated, and I followed him inside, closing the door behind me.

I followed him into the kitchen where he ripped open the bag and dumped the contents into a galvanized can, placing the lid on top and ripping the bag up to shove it in the trash. His strength was impressive.

I cleared my throat. "Here are the treats and a few other things for her. There's shampoo, a brush, and clippers for her nails. About every six weeks, you'll want to clip them. I'll show you how. Oh, and here's the information sheet I made for you," I told him as I took in his appearance.

He was in a sage green dress shirt with it buttoned up all the way except for the top button. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, and he was barefoot. He actually had very sexy, well-groomed feet, which surprised me. Most of the guys I'd met didn't care about their feet which totally grossed me out.

"Thank you very much. These things weren't on the list," he responded.

I smiled as I stroked Bliss on the head as she sat between us. "I know. I wanted to give you a few gifts so you'd understand how happy we are you're adopting her. I'll miss her very much because she kept me company during the day at the shelter when things are slow, but I think the two of you will be quite happy together."

He turned off the oven and smiled. "What can I get you to drink? Esme brought wine, but I have soft drinks, juices, and filtered water. She said you might like the wine. I don't drink alcohol, but I have nothing against it. May I pour you a glass?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled. "I'd love a glass of wine."

He went to the fridge, and then he turned to look at me. "Oh, gosh, where are my manners. Would you like to sit down?" he asked as he pulled out a stool for me. I took it and muttered a "thank you" to him, completely stunned.

He looked so handsome I truly wanted to climb him. He was about six feet and a few inches, and with me being five feet, four inches, well, he towered over me. He could have been an imposing figure, but his demeanor was contrary to his stature. He was a gentleman, in every sense of the word.

He handed me a glass of wine and sat down across from me with a glass of water. "Esme and Carlisle always toast to a good day. Was it a good day for you?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled. "It was a good day, but it's a better day now that I'm here with you," I told him honestly.

We touched glasses and each took a drink. He was actually looking into my eyes, which was a surprise to me because he didn't do it often. When I placed the glass on the counter, he looked at it and frowned, chanting, "No, no, no. All wrong." He was quickly becoming upset, and I wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously, wondering if I'd done something to upset him.

He hurried to the cabinet and pulled down another glass, dumping my wine into it. "I'm very sorry. I gave you the wrong glass. I forgot wine is served in a glass with a stem. I won't forget next time," he told me as he pulled out a laminated card and quickly turned away from me. He appeared to peruse it for a moment, and then he turned back to me, appearing much calmer.

I took his hand and smiled at him. "It's okay, Edward. I would drink it out of a paper cup as long as I had you for company."

He looked worried. "I, uh, I don't have any paper cups, Bella. I'll get some before you come back if that's what you'd prefer. Esme said I should ask your preferences and respect them, so I'll get paper cups at the store on Friday. That's my grocery day."

My eyes teared up as I remembered context and innuendo was lost on him. Esme had tried to make me aware of it, and in that moment, I saw how much of a struggle it might be to forge a relationship with him. I blinked a few times, pushing the feelings away.

The thing I had to figure out was whether it was worth it, or if it would be too much for both of us. He was an adorable man, and his innocence was quite attractive, but I could see how difficult things might be if I tried to carve any kind of relationship with him other than friendship. Was I up to the task? That was a great unknown.

"So, Esme came to the shelter today and she mentioned you'd spoken to her regarding our meeting and your adoption of Bliss. She's a very nice woman, and she cares about you very much," I told him, hoping I wasn't letting some sort of cat out of the bag.

"My friend, Jasper, came over last night for a while after he finished his work day. He has a girlfriend, so I asked him what was involved in that sort of arrangement. He explained it to me, but he told me I had to give you a choice in the matter and I couldn't just assume you would be my girlfriend. He had to leave because _his_ girlfriend was waiting for him at home, so I phoned Esme this morning to ask her why it was important for you to agree to be my girlfriend. I also needed help with something else," he said as he adjusted the shirt he was wearing. I withheld the smile.

He then continued, looking down at the counter top where we were seated. "It seemed to me, before she explained it, I could call you my girlfriend because that was what _I_ wanted, and it shouldn't matter if you don't want me for a boyfriend, but she explained to me it doesn't work that way. It's something we have to agree upon, and she told me it would take time for you to decide if you'd like to be my girlfriend. She asked about you, and then she asked if I minded if the two of you had coffee together.

"She said maybe it would be helpful if she explained a few things to you, so I agreed. I hope she wasn't too bossy. She gets bossy with me sometimes." He walked over to the oven after glancing at the laminated card again, and he pulled out a baking dish. He quickly put foil on it as I stole a glance at the card. _"Proper Behavior for a First Date."_

I tried to read what was written there, but he returned too quickly. I took a sip of wine, hoping he hadn't caught me snooping, but it was eating me up what was on that card. He flipped it over discreetly and glanced at it again, after which he took a sip of water.

"Are you in college?" _Obviously, she'd given him topics of conversation so we could find out more about each other. I wished to hell she'd have given me the same kind of cheat-sheet._

"Um…not right now…well, actually, I haven't gone yet. I'll go someday, but right now, I need to be home for my mother. See, my father died when I was in high school and my mom was really devastated at the loss…" I began.

He abruptly got up from the stool where he was sitting and left the room, laminated card in hand. I suddenly worried maybe I'd reminded him of his own father's death, and I had no idea what to do. I should have asked Esme if there were topics to avoid, but it hadn't occurred to me to do so.

Bliss trotted over to the French doors and sat down, whining a bit. I walked over to let her out, knowing she needed to go to the bathroom. I walked back to the kitchen where the bag I'd brought was resting, and I pulled out the instruction sheet I'd made for him, making sure I'd mentioned how she'd let him know if she needed out to do her business.

I walked back to the kitchen, taking my seat and sipping my wine, all the while feeling the unease inside me growing by the minute. I wasn't sure if I should go find him and apologize, or if it was best to let him come back to me. Maybe he needed a minute to compose himself? I was well out of my element, for damn sure.

Finally, he returned to the kitchen, looking much calmer. "My deepest condolences regarding your loss. How did your father pass, if I may ask? If you'd rather not talk about it, I respect your choice."

_Color me confused. _

"He, uh, he was hit by a car during a routine traffic stop. He was killed instantly," I responded, trying to figure out exactly what had transpired.

As he was about to say something, a buzzer went off. "Oh, it's time to put the pasta on. After your father was killed, what happened next?"

"My, uh, is there something I can do to help?" I asked, still unsure of how to act.

"No, I have it all timed out. Please continue your story." He was filling a pot with water as Bliss pawed at the back door.

"I brought an instruction sheet of sorts to help you with her cues. For instance, if she needs to go outside to do her business, she'll sit by the door and whine, or she'll come find you and nudge your leg. You can let her out and she'll do what she needs. When she's finished and ready to come inside, she'll sit at the door and paw a little.

"Some people get a doggie door so the dog can come and go as it pleases, but you have lovely French doors you might not want to ruin with a dog door," I explained as I walked to the door to let her inside. She immediately went to a large, fluffy bed next to a nice leather chair and flopped down, seeming very content.

I walked back to the counter to grab the paper I'd printed at home and opened it to show him the instructions. He sat down on the stool again, and began chanting, "No, no, no…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried he was second-guessing the adoption. Maybe I'd overwhelmed him with the instructions, or maybe I'd insulted him because I'd tried to be detailed?

"I, uh, I need to…" He grabbed the paper from the counter and hurried away again.

I finished my glass of wine, and sat there, unsure of what to do next. It seemed I couldn't do anything right, and I was about to take the dog and leave because maybe it wasn't right for him. It was likely all too much for him, and he was out of his comfort zone.

I remembered my research had mentioned people with AS were used to structure and routine, and maybe having me in his home, along with the dog, was too much of an adjustment at one time.

He walked back into the kitchen with a tender smile on his face as he placed a laminated card on the counter. "I didn't want it to get spoiled, and with the paper being folded, it wouldn't laminate properly. I needed to make a copy and laminate it right away."

He walked over to the boiling water and measured out pasta from a box, using his index finger and his thumb as a guide. Once it was in the water, he sat down next to me with a gentle smile on his face. "Your story, please?"

"Before we get into that, am I making you uncomfortable by being here while you're trying to adjust to having Bliss here? I can come back in a week or so after the two of you are used to each other," I offered.

He looked down and began wringing his fingers around each other nervously. "Do…do…do you want to leave? Am I making a terrible mess of this? Esme left me instructions…" he began as he handed me the three-by-five laminated card. I glanced at it, and I tried to quell the tears because he really did want to do things right.

_1) Invite her in and offer her a choice of drink…wine, soft drink, juice, or water. If she wants wine, use the stemmed glass in the left-side cupboard._

_2) Ask her questions about herself. Suggestions are on the back. Listen to her answers so you can ask follow-up questions to get to know her better. She'll have questions for you as well, so answer her honestly._

_3) After dinner, offer her coffee or tea. She's bringing dessert, and whatever it is, eat it and compliment her. It was nice of her to offer, so show appreciation._

_4) Ask her about caring for the dog if you get stuck regarding things to talk about. She is very happy you're adopting the dog, so I'm sure she'll be more than happy to discuss its care with you. Don't allow too many awkward silences because she'll think you're not enjoying yourself. If you run out of things to talk about, look at the back of the card._

_5) When she's ready to end the night, thank her for coming and walk her to her vehicle. Offer her a handshake. It's a first date so she may not want to kiss you. Never take liberties. You're a gentleman, after all._

_If something unexpected happens, excuse yourself politely, and call me at home. I have faith you'll do fine, but if you need me, I'm always here._

I flipped the card over and saw suggested conversation starters: my family, my childhood, school, hobbies, sports, movies and music, operations at the shelter.

I smiled at the thoroughness of the instructions. She had to love him very much if she went to so much trouble, but if Edward and I were going to figure out a relationship of some sort, it needed to be on _our_ terms. I hoped I wasn't going to upset him with my suggestion, but at the end of the day, we needed to figure out things together without his sister-in-law providing him _Cliff Notes_.

He wasn't looking at me. In fact, his eyes were closed, and he was still wringing his hands, so the first thing to do was to calm him. I encompassed his hands in mine, stilling them, and I leaned forward a bit. "Edward, please open your eyes. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

He opened his eyes and glanced up at me, worry still evident on his face. I continued, "Esme must love you very much to do this for you, and I truly appreciate your wanting things to go perfectly, but can I tell you something?"

He nodded, finally meeting my gaze. "I've had a couple of first dates in the past…not many, but a couple. They're always awkward because two people who barely know each other are trying to see if they have anything in common. We already know we have one very important thing in common…we both love animals and we both love Bliss, so we can talk about that if it'll make things easier. Then, if there are things you want to know about me, you can ask and I'll answer. Let's put Esme's list aside for now, okay?"

I was still holding his hands, which were no longer shaking, and he seemed to calm a bit. I took that as a good sign. "I take it you don't like papers folded, so in the future, I'll remember that. I like things in order myself, so I can understand your desire to laminate important things so they don't get spoiled.

"Hell, I wish I had a machine at my house to do that for my recipes. I hate the fact some of them have smudges on them because they were actually handwritten by my Gran Swan, and I cherish them.

"She passed away when I was a young girl, and she left her recipes to me. They are very important to me. Did I upset you when I mentioned my father's passing? Esme told me your father passed when you were a teenager, and I didn't know it would upset you. I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He smiled a bit. "Oh, no, Bella. I needed to call Esme because I wasn't sure how to respond to your news regarding your father's passing. It wasn't something we went over when she came by this afternoon, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing, so I called her."

I smiled, thinking how wonderfully cute it was he was so concerned about it, but he needed to know it was okay if he didn't say the right thing. I wanted to know _him_, not the Esme-polished version.

"That's fine, but how about going forward, we answer each other honestly without you having to ask Esme because you're worried you'll offend me? I don't offend easily, Edward, and I want to know the real you, not the guarded, well-schooled you. I want us to be honest with each other, and if I say something you don't understand I want you to ask _me_, not Esme. You and I need to learn to communicate with each other.

"We have a lot to learn about each other, and if we're going to, uh, see if we're compatible, then we need to do it together without Esme, your brother, or your friend, Jasper, giving you advice. They don't know me at all, so they'd only be guessing about things anyway," I told him, hoping he understood.

Just then, his watch beeped. "That's the pasta. Excuse me, please." He pulled his hands away, giving mine a gentle squeeze, and he hopped up, grabbing the large pot and pulling out an insert to drain the pasta. He tilted it in the pot so it would continue to drain, and he grabbed a platter, finally emptying the pasta on it. He peeled the foil off the baking dish and assembled the dish, grating cheese on top.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" he asked as he carried the dish out of the kitchen. He came back as I was pouring myself a little more wine.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't offer you more wine. I'm not sure of your level of tolerance…Oh, are you allowed to drink alcohol? How old are you?" he asked.

I smiled at his concern. "I'm twenty, but I'll be twenty-one soon, and after dinner, I'll switch to water. Mom and I have wine with dinner, so while the State might frown upon it, my mother doesn't."

He laughed a little. "Well, I guess we can break the law here in my own house. So, shall we?" he asked as he extended his arm to escort me to a room I hadn't seen before. It was a lovely burgundy color with a beautiful oak dining table, set meticulously with a tan table cloth, brown, linen napkins, and lovely white china and sparkling silver.

He pulled out a chair for me and after I sat down, he sat in the one to my left, sweeping the napkin into his lap before he began serving me. "This smells incredible, Edward," I told him honestly. I looked at him and saw a faint flush of his cheeks, which only made him much more attractive to me.

"Thank you. As I mentioned, Esme taught me how to make it, much like a few other things. She comes over sometimes when she finds a new recipe she thinks I'd like, and we make it together. If you have favorite recipes of your grandmother's maybe you could bring your cards over and teach me some new dishes, and I'll laminate your cards for you," he offered as he served the two of us.

Just then, Bliss came ambling in, obviously having smelled the food. Edward turned to look at her as she sat next to his chair. "Sweetheart, you can't eat…oh, when was her last meal? Could she be hungry?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled. "She eats about four-and-a-half cups of food a day. We feed once in the morning and once in the evening. She weighs about eighty pounds, and she's an active dog, so that's what works best for her. The dog treats are low calorie, but don't give her more than five a day. You can break them into smaller pieces if you're training her and need rewards for good behavior.

"We just keep the water dish full all the time. As she gets older and slows down, you'll need to cut down on the amount of food you feed her, but if you continue to use Mom as your vet, she can let you know when it's time to reduce the amount of food she eats," I instructed. It was on the paper, but I wanted to reinforce it with him.

"Okay. Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll go get her dinner, and I'll be right back," he stated. I was about to tell him she could wait a few minutes so he could eat his food while it was hot, but he was gone before I could open my mouth.

Bliss was hot on his trail, and I giggled a little at the sight of her tail swishing behind her in happiness, knowing the two of them were going to get along very well.

I placed my fork on my plate to wait for him, and when he quickly returned, we both dug into our food. It was amazing, and as I was about to ask him to teach me how to make it, he cleared his throat and took a drink of his water.

I glanced up seeing his eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened, I knew he had something he was nervous to ask. I wiped my mouth and waited, bracing for whatever it was.

"These dates you went on, did they end in intercourse?"

Thankfully, my mouth wasn't full, and I wasn't mid sip because I'd have spewed all over the place. After his question, I damn sure needed a drink so I took one before answering,

"No. They didn't. We weren't compatible, and I would never have, uh, sex with someone I didn't have feelings for. Maybe I'm old fashioned, but I believe sex should only take place between two people who care deeply about each other. I haven't met anyone I'd want to be intimate with, so I haven't," I confessed, hoping I didn't have to use the "V" word.

He nodded, seeming calmly satisfied with my answer so I decided to tee up a question of my own. "How about you? Have you had intercourse?"

He, unfortunately, had food in his mouth, and when he began coughing, I was worried. He was too large for me to try to give him the Heimlich, and I damn well couldn't let the gorgeous man choke to death.

I began banging him on the back and holding one of his arms over his head as he continued to cough. Finally, he seemed to be able to swallow, so I quit hitting him. He took a sip of his water as I moved to take my seat again.

Before I could move, he scooted his chair back and pulled me onto his lap, surprising the shit out of me. "Sorry about that, but you surprised me. In answer to your question, I have had intercourse before…one time. You're right…it should only take place when there are feelings between the man and the woman, and I didn't have feelings for the woman. It wasn't very good for her, as she told me, but I really didn't want to do it in the first place.

"She told me if I didn't want to have intercourse with her then I must like men, and when I told her I liked Jasper, she called me a name I won't repeat. I explained to her I didn't like him like _that_, and she said, '_If you're not gay then you should want to fu…have sex with me. If you don't, I'll tell everyone you're gay_'," he explained.

I was immediately pissed because some whore had taken advantage of him, and I wanted to kick someone's ass. "Who did this to you? Did you tell anyone? What she did, Edward, was a horrible thing. No one should ever be forced to have sex against their will. Tell me who it was because I'm going to beat her into the ground," I protested.

He chuckled and enveloped my hands into his right one as his left hand rested against my lower back. "You're beautiful when you're mad. I told Jasper about it, and she was fired. She was an aid at the group home where I lived, and there was some disciplinary action that went along with her dismissal. That's why Carlisle says I can't have a girlfriend because women will only take advantage of me. Esme says there are women like that out there, but she doesn't believe you're one of them, and I don't either," he told me quietly, looking into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul.

My breath hitched, and I was consumed with the need to kiss him, but I wouldn't be like that whore. "May I kiss you?" I asked, staring deeply into his eyes in return.

He leaned forward and brushed his soft lips against mine, not applying any pressure. It was almost like a whisper kiss, but it jolted me to my soul. I'd kissed a few guys over the years, but none of their kisses ever affected me the way Edward's lips brushing mine did in that moment.

I wanted to deepen it, but I was very sure he wasn't ready for it, and if I was being honest, I wasn't sure _I_ was ready for it either because it would be unfair for me to kiss him the way I wanted without offering him a definition of our relationship, and I was still trying to figure it out.

I pulled away and held a breath for a second. When I opened my eyes, he was studying me carefully, causing me to blush. He reached up and gently cupped my cheek, smiling smugly. "Seems Esme was wrong. I _did_ get a kiss on my first date." I then turned into a giggling mess. He was so damn cute.

He helped me from his lap, and as I took my chair, I noticed him squirming a little as his hand disappeared under the table for a second. I was pretty sure I knew what was going on, but I certainly wasn't going to embarrass him by asking about it. A guy had a right to adjust himself without scrutiny, after all.

There was a change in the air of my world, and it was due to the gorgeous man sitting next to me with a bright smile on his face as we finished our meal. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I found my mouth turned up in a smile as well.

After we cleared the table and put away the leftovers, I unveiled my dessert as Edward made a pot of decaf. "Esme mentioned you like s'mores, so I made s'more brownies without nuts," I told him as I cut him a large piece and served it to him on the lovely porcelain plates he provided. They were ivory with white dots.

"How'd you make them?" he asked as he looked it over skeptically.

"Graham cracker crust. Chocolate chip brownie middle which I undercooked a little so it was gooey, and marshmallows on top just before it was finished. If I heat them in the microwave for a few seconds, it'll be just like a regular s'more which Esme tells me is one of your favorites."

He handed me the plate, and I popped it into the microwave for fifteen seconds to heat it, but not too hot. When I set it in front of him, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at me as he took a bite. "This reminds me of camping with my father."

I was immediately pleased because I hoped it was the reaction I'd get. It was important to me he was pleased with my offering, and that was something I'd have to consider when I was home, along with a lot of other things. I had a lot of thinking to do.

"I'm glad. I'm going to divide these into single servings, and you can have one a day because they're very rich. Put it in the microwave for fifteen seconds before you eat it," I instructed.

He swallowed and took a sip of coffee. He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and smiled at me. "You're a lot more like Esme than I thought. How'd you know I had a sweet tooth and would try to eat it all in one night?"

I smiled. "Because, handsome, I could see it in your eyes."

I did as I said I'd do, placing them in the fridge in individual servings as we cleaned up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. He went to let Bliss out for the last time, and I saw it was nearly ten, so I needed to get going.

I walked out on the deck where he was standing while Bliss was sniffing around. "Edward, I think I'd better get going. I have to be at the shelter by seven in the morning, and I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow." I touched his bicep and was surprised when he pulled me to stand in front of him with his arms around my middle and his chin resting on my head.

"I had a wonderful time, Bella. I hope you'll come back soon. I love having you in my home, and I hope we can get to know each other, just you and me without Jasper, Carlisle, or Esme." He leaned forward and kissed my neck, and I couldn't help but turn in his arms and wrap mine around his neck.

"I'd love to come back, Edward. All you have to do is ask. I won't just show up because you told me you value your privacy, but if you ever want company, please don't hesitate to call or text me. If you have any questions regarding Bliss, please let me know," I told him as I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

After we returned inside and I made sure my instructions were clear, I gathered my things to leave. Edward walked me out to my truck, opening the door for me. As I started to get in, he stopped me. "I, uh, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked, Bella. I had a hard time keeping my eyes to myself all night. I hope I didn't offend you," he implored quietly.

I felt my face redden, and as I was about to veer my eyes from his studious gaze, he brushed his hand over my cheek and laughed. "I love that your face turns this pleasing color, Bella. You're quite beautiful. May I kiss you?" he asked.

I nodded, and he picked me up, placing me on the seat of my truck, stepping between my knees. He gently placed his hands on my face and kissed me. I swept my tongue over his soft lips, and surprisingly, he opened his mouth to me, twirling his tongue with mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we kissed as if we'd invented it ourselves. It was truly glorious.

When he pulled away to step back, I could see his face was flushed as well as mine. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, please," I responded as he turned my legs so I was facing the front of the truck.

"Goodnight, love," he told me as he closed the door. I was so overwhelmed, I could barely find the ignition, and as I backed out of the driveway, I saw Bliss amble out of the house and sit next to him as he stood on the driveway, watching me leave.

I saw him wave in the rearview mirror, and then the two of them walked toward the house, his hand still on her head. Not a more loving sight had I ever seen in my life.

\\\\\

_E/N: Everyone together… "AWWWW" I loved this chapter. Can't wait to hear your thoughts as well._

_Thank you all for reading._

_Till Friday…xoxo _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you all for you reading, commenting, and supporting of this story. I truly appreciate it. **_

_**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it leaves us at a good place to go into the weekend. Hope you like it.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\\\**_

6\. A Welcome Surprise

##

"Hello, Mr. Chance," I giggled as I walked into the large room where the puppies were kenneled at six the next morning because I simply was too excited to sleep. After the lovely date I'd had with Edward, I played it in my head over and over all night…in HD.

I was the first one in, and I truly loved the mornings alone with the dogs. Mom was still sleeping when I left because when I got home, she was waiting up for me.

"_How was it dropping off Bliss? More importantly, how was your date?" she asked as she sipped a cup of tea._

_I was in a fog, and the last thing I wanted to do was entertain her questions, but she was there, and really, she was my best friend so I sat down and poured myself a cup from the pot. "It was lovely. He's a perfect gentleman, and he truly loves Bliss. She loves him as well, Mom. It's a perfect match. _

"_We should start a website, you know. We could do profiles for the dogs like they do on dating sites, and maybe screen applicants that way. We have nineteen dogs that need homes, Mom, and we seem to have the ability to make matches."_

_She laughed. "Bella, honey, you can't find true love on the internet. You need the tactile connection. You can find interest in cyberspace, but that's not the way you fall in love for good. I think we'll pass on the canine dating service, but a website might not be a bad way to generate interest. I'll see if Charlotte is willing to talk to Barry about it."_

_I giggled. "Char's about ready to kick him to the curb. Maybe I should look on the internet for a student who wants some side work. I bet I could find someone who'd do it for free since we're a non-profit," I suggested._

_She nodded and started to get up to go to bed, but I had another question for her that couldn't wait until morning. "Mom, how did you know Daddy was the one? You were both young at the time. How did you know it was real and not just a teenage infatuation?"_

_She sat back down and poured the rest of the pot in her cup, looking at me with a tender smile. "When I looked into his eyes, I knew he was the one. He seemed to be able to look into my soul, and he was so damn handsome. We were on our first date when I realized I was falling in love with your father. I was in college, and he was campus security at the time. He was in the Police Academy, but he worked nights as a security guard at the university. _

"_That feeling never went away, though over the eighteen years we were married, it dimmed as real life problems surfaced, but even when we'd argue about things, if I looked into his eyes, I'd forget why I was mad. I know you think it's not going to happen for you, but baby girl, you're only twenty. Just give it time," she urged as she took my hand._

_Funny thing was I had a feeling it had already happened. I had a feeling I was falling for Edward Cullen, and I knew it would be a tough road for the two of us, but it was solidifying in my mind it was a road I was willing to take, foolish or not._

The puppy licked my face, bringing me back to reality. I began the morning routine of feeding the dogs, letting some out to the run, and herding the puppies to the playroom Mom had made so potential parents could sit and play with them in hopes of finding a match.

We tried to give them as much freedom as possible, and Mom and I had taken my father's insurance money to make the shelter top notch. There were a lot of places around the shelter for the dogs to entertain themselves, and I always enjoyed watching them.

I sat down on the back steps outside the run and watched Abe, Jessie, and Rambler running around like crazy, all of them chasing a soccer ball I'd tossed over the fence.

"Good morning, Bella," I heard called from the fence. The velvety voice made me close my eyes for a moment because it was nearly like a dream.

I stood and turned to look toward the fence, seeing Edward standing with two cups of coffee and a bag. I walked over to the gate and opened it. "Please, Edward, come in. Why on earth are you up so early? Did Bliss give you fits last night? Sometimes adjusting to a new…" I began.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss which shocked and thrilled me at the same time. When he pulled away, he took my hand and led me to my spot on the steps. "I got you a latte with extra whip, and I got one of those sticky buns from that place down the street you seem to enjoy. They're fresh out of the oven, or so Emily, the proprietress told me. Esme told me where you went for coffee, and when I went there, I asked Emily if she knew you and she told me your favorites. That's not cheating, right?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

I laughed out loud at his comment because it was truly music to my ears. "No, Edward, that's not cheating at all. So, how'd Bliss do on her first night in her new home?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

He pulled out a coffee for himself and added cream before he put the lid back on. He pulled out the sticky bun and took a bite, offering one to me, which I took gratefully. They were amazing, and fresh from the oven, well, there wasn't anything much better.

"After you left, I wasn't tired even though we had decaf, so I went to the studio to work, and she curled up under the piano and fell asleep. When I went to bed at three she was reluctant to move, but she finally settled into her bed in my bedroom and fell asleep.

"I let her out before I left, and after, she settled back into the bed in the living room. I think she likes it when I play for her," he explained happily.

"You're a composer, right? Might I have heard anything you've composed?" I asked as he offered me another bite. The cinnamon-caramel sauce was incredible.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked over my shoulder. "I wasn't exactly honest with you when I said I was a composer, but I do compose my own music, I've just never played it for anyone. I orchestrate other people's music for movies and plays."

I had no idea what that meant, but it sounded really important. "I don't know exactly what that means. Can you explain it to me?" I asked cautiously. I prayed I wasn't going to freak him out with my stupidity. When he smiled and put the sticky bun on top of his coffee on the step, I was a bit relieved.

"What's your favorite song…from a movie?" he asked brightly.

I thought about it and decided on one of my favorites. "Damn, I guess…well, it's cheesy as hell, but '_My Heart Will Go On_' from '_Titanic."_

He smiled, seeming to approve of my choice. "Okay, so you've heard that song, and I assume you saw the movie?"

I laughed. "I've watched that movie a hundred times at least. Rose and Jack are romantic icons."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, okay, but more to the point, when you listen to the music behind the scenes you're watching, it varies on the song, right?" I thought about the soundtrack, which I was embarrassed to say was on my iPod, and I nodded.

"Okay, so someone writes the main song…that song you love…and then they want the score for the movie to carry the theme. They send me the song, and I orchestrate and compose background music which fits into the plot, but stays within the…well, it stays within a boundary. I record it in my studio and send it off to whoever hired me to do it.

"I don't travel often…usually if there's a problem with the orchestration, I have to go meet with the original song writer or the musical director, but it's rare. If I have to travel, which I hate, would you mind looking in on Bliss? I could get Esme to do it, but I think Bliss would like to spend more time with you," he requested with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'd be more than happy to look in on Bliss anytime you need me to, Edward. What's on your plate for today?"

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. "Oh, look at that. I have an appointment to volunteer at a rescue shelter in town for the day." He held it up for me, and I read the notation, giggling.

_Follow Bella around at her job and do whatever she asks just to spend time with her._

I took the phone from him and added to the notation.

_Let Bella make dinner for me and play some original compositions for her. Laminate her gran's recipe cards, and sit on the couch with her while we watch a movie, getting to know each other better._

I handed it back to him and saw the slow smile on his face. "That's a very good idea. I'd like it very much if you'd cook something for me at my house. I'll get groceries if you tell me what you're going to make," he offered.

I smiled at him because he was so adorable. "It's not your grocery day, so I'll get what I need. I'm going to teach you how to make my gran's lasagna. It's all homemade, and it's time consuming, but I only work until noon, so we'll have time for me to teach you. I need to go home and shower so I can grab the pasta maker, but I'll be over at two. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Is that your way of telling me it's time to go?" he asked with a smirk as he finished the sticky bun.

I kissed the sugary sweetness from his lips and looked into his eyes, falling completely in love with him. "Not at all, Mr. Cullen. Do you want to play with the puppies? You can't adopt any of them because I know when I take you into that room you'll fall in love with them. They're great fun and there's nothing better to de-stress than having puppies climb all over you," I told him as I took his hand and led him inside.

I took him to the room where the puppies spent their day, and after I cleaned up the poop and changed the pads, I sat down in the floor and allowed the five of them to crawl all over me, giggling shamelessly the whole time while Edward leaned against the wall and watched with a smile on his face.

"Hey, sit down and get in on this. You'll never feel more love than when a puppy licks your face, I promise you."

He snapped a picture of me with his phone before he put it in his pocket and then he sat down next to me. He laughed and laughed as they encompassed him. He was truly happy, and I, in turn, was truly happy. Yet another pure moment between us I'd never forget.

\\\\\

_**E/N: Nothing epic happened, but next chapter, which follows what happens after this chapter, give us another new character. I had to break it up this way. I'll see you all back here on Monday night…fates willing.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till Monday…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you all so very much for your reviews and support! I'm glad you like the story. I hope it continues to keep you engaged._

_Let's jump in. SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

7\. Another Visitor…Welcome or Not?

##

"Bella, there's a handsome man outside asking for you, and I might dump Barry on the spot once you tell me he's not another guy who's chasing after you," Charlotte told me as I sat in Mom's office printing postcards to remind owners of upcoming shots, check-ups, and teeth cleanings. It was just after noon, and Edward had left an hour before, having helped me around the shelter, seemingly in a state of euphoria as we cleaned dog dishes and played with the dogs as we brought them inside after exercising them outside.

"What's he look like? He's not bronze-haired and green-eyed, is he?" I asked because I wouldn't put it passed Edward to come back to make sure I left on time.

"Actually, he's blonde and blue-eyed. Please, for the love of God, tell me where you find them," Charlotte implored. She'd met Edward as he was leaving when she was showing up. She'd been quizzing me about him mercilessly, but I remained tight-lipped because I wasn't sure how to explain him. He defied logic, in my opinion, and I didn't want to share him with anyone.

I shut down the client tickler spreadsheet after marking my place, and closed Mom's laptop. She was out on a call, so I went to greet whoever was waiting for me. When I walked into the front, I was surprised to see the gorgeous man waiting for me with a smile.

He was blonde and those blue eyes would cause panties to drop, I was sure. "May I help you?"

He snickered deeply. "Well, now, Edward did his best to describe ya, but he definitely kept a few facts to himself. I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he drawled, his voice like honey.

I thought for a second, and it dawned on me who he was. "You're Edward's friend, right?"

"Yes'um. He's quite taken with ya, and as his friend and OT, I decided I'd come check on ya myself. You got time for coffee?"

I glanced at the clock, and I really didn't want to waste time undergoing _another_ inquisition because I needed to go to the store and get home to change before I went to Edward's house. I really didn't want to offend his friend, but I wasn't exactly thrilled to have another member of Edward's inner circle checking on whether I was on the up-and-up.

"Actually, Mr. Whitlock, I don't. Why don't you say what you came here to say? Ask your questions and let's get it out on the table, why don't we? I know why you're here and I appreciate your concern and loyalty to Edward, but I have a few things to do before I leave for the day to go home, change, and head to his place," I told him less than nicely.

"Okay, if you wanna do this here, we can. His brother's never going to let him give you money to support this shelter, so if that's what you're after, you might as well throw in the towel. Edward doesn't have control over his estate…Carlisle does, and you'll never get a penny out of him.

"Oh, Ed'll promise ya the moon and the stars, but he can't deliver, so you might as well walk away now and leave it to his family to help him get over you." All traces of the southern gentleman from thirty seconds ago were gone, along with any pretense of friendliness.

I walked around the desk and stood in front of him, more pissed off than I'd ever been in my life. "Mr. Whitlock, I have no idea how to address that…bullshit. I don't want money from Edward. I don't _need_ money from Edward. My father, a cop, was killed in the line of duty, and my mother is a veterinarian, so we do just fucking fine on our own. We don't solicit donations, and as a matter of fact, I'm completely offended you'd insinuate I was after Edward for his…you know what, _fuck you_.

"I'll stay away from him if that's what's best for him, but I want _him_ to come here and tell me that to my face. I care about him and…you know what, I don't owe you…I'd like you to leave, please." I was doing my best to remain calm because I wanted to scream at the man for his judgment regarding the relationship…friendship…Edward and I were trying to figure out. I'd been told Jasper didn't coddle Edward, but it sounded to me like he was the bully patrol for anyone interested in the handsome man I'd spent time with that morning. What Jasper had hinted at…_a donation?_ It was the furthest thing from the truth.

I burst into tears just at the most inopportune moment of all moments. My mother came in through the front door with a bright smile on her face. "I just delivered twin…what's going on?"

Whitlock turned to her and backed up a bit, obviously seeing she was as pissed as me. "I'm Dr. Swan. You _are?"_

"My name's Jasper Whitlock. I'm a good friend of Edward Cullen's, and I just stopped by to meet your daughter and see what she was after with Edward."

Mom looked at me and saw the tears. "Baby girl, what did he say?"

I didn't want to go into things with her, but I needed to I supposed, so I calmed myself down. "Edward is a lovely man with a few challenges, and apparently, his friend, Jasper, thought I was after him for his money to help the shelter. We were just ironing things out."

My mother, God bless her, wheeled on him and I truly thought she was going to clock him. I stepped between them and took her hands in mine. "Mom, calm down. He's just looking out for Edward's best interests.

"Edward is such a warm, trusting person, I'm sure he's been duped in the past, so I don't blame Mr. Whitlock for coming to check for himself. Edward's sister-in-law came by yesterday for the very same thing, and I'm fine with it." I wasn't, but getting her wound up wouldn't help anything.

She looked at me and then she looked at Mr. Whitlock, questioning the missing information. "What's wrong…no, what _exactly_ are Edward's challenges?" Mom asked. I sighed in relief because she didn't judge him immediately.

"Edward's on the spectrum…Asperger's. He trusts everyone, and in the past, he's tried to donate a lot of money to bogus charities. His family's been able to catch some things, but not all of it before it happens, but he was trying to make a withdrawal from his trust today, likely to donate money to this shelter. Esme called me because she and I get along. His brother and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye on many things regarding Edward, but I felt I needed to check on things, personally.

"I apologize for any disrespect, but he has a kind heart, and if we don't watch him, he'll give money to anyone he believes needs it," Jasper explained.

My mom was on the defense, bless her heart. "Mr. Whitlock, what makes you think we'd take a donation from Edward Cullen? We have more than enough money to fund this shelter between the blood money we got when my husband was killed in the line of duty and my practice. I'm a licensed veterinarian, and I have a large clientele. The donations we take are generally twenty-five or thirty dollars at a time from adoptive families, but we send that money to the Clallum County Humane Society. We don't keep it.

"I'm appalled you or anyone associated with Edward Cullen would think my daughter or I would try to bleed the man for a donation. He adopted one of our favorite rescue dogs, and all Bella's been doing is ensuring the two of them are getting along because we look out for our dogs.

"If there's a problem with Bliss, we'll take her back without question," Mom snapped at him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out as Mom and Jasper Whitlock stood toe-to-toe. It was from Edward.

_I have a surprise for you, love. When will you be here? Bliss and I miss you. Edward_

My first inclination was to tell him to go to hell, but my heart finally caught up to my head, and I remembered it wasn't _Edward_ who was accusing me of such horrible, underhanded things. It was his friend and his family by extension. I couldn't be mad at him because he hadn't done anything wrong, really.

_I have a problem customer, but as soon as he leaves, I'll be there. You don't have to surprise me with anything. I'm just happy to have your company. Bella_

I turned to Jasper Whitlock, and I took a deep breath. "I know you're Edward's friend, and I truly appreciate the fact you look out for him because I know how trusting he is with those he cares about, but I, nor my mother, have any desire to accept any sort of donation from him. I never asked for it, and knowing my mother, she'd never accept it. Are we done because I have a date," I snapped at him, impatient to leave.

He turned to leave, but he stopped at the door. "I'll accept that explanation for now, but if I ever hear anything from him regarding expensive gifts or demands, I'll make sure it's stopped before it gets started. You don't want to meet his brother, trust me. You won't want to tangle with Carlisle Cullen."

He walked out the door without looking back, and when I looked at my mother I knew I owed her a huge explanation. Unfortunately, the information I had was so sparse I wasn't sure I could explain it properly.

I sighed. "I know I owe you a talk, but can you give me a little time? I have no idea what's going on, but I know I need to talk with Edward about this situation. Can you give me a day?"

She leaned forward and hugged me. "I'd like an explanation, but it's not the one you think I want. I won't question why you're interested in him. I question why that man showed up to interrogate you, and how much hell Edward's family is going to give you and him.

"I worry about how you'll handle it, but Bella, I knew Edward was very special when I spoke with him. None of it's a surprise, honey. The heart wants what the heart wants. I'd never question a choice you made with regard to your love life. I just want you to be happy."

I should have known she'd feel that way, but I hugged her nonetheless because she was my rock. I loved her so much it was spilling out of me. "Thank you for trusting me, Mom. I need to go home and shower. I'm supposed to teach Edward how to make Gran's lasagna, and he's going to laminate her recipe cards for me. I'll bring you some home."

She nodded and smiled, and I knew she accepted the fact the man I was falling for would come with a few issues, but in Renee's own way, she was there to offer her support. What more could I ask for?

##

I pulled into the driveway to see Edward and Bliss sitting on the front porch together. They both walked toward the truck, and when Edward opened the door, he pulled me into a wonderful hug which I needed very much after the afternoon I'd just experienced.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him as well because it felt incredible to feel him in my arms, and I tried like hell to forget about the accusations Jasper Whitlock had leveled at me earlier in the day. I hated the fact I was going to have to address it with Edward, but I needed to address it. If he'd tried to make a draw from his trust to do anything for the shelter, he had to know it wasn't necessary.

"I'm glad you're here, and she's happy as well," he whispered in my ear as he held me tight. I felt Bliss nudge my bare thigh because I was wearing a pair of shorts, and I placed my hand on her head, scratching without letting Edward go. His embrace…God, he gave great hugs.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead with a bright smile. "Did you bring them? The cards, I mean?"

I sighed, because I'd forgotten them, the pasta maker, and even to stop by the store for groceries in all the tension, and I worried about varying the agenda he had in his head but I needed to make it perfectly clear to him we had no interest in his money.

I took a deep breath and let it go. "I didn't because we need to have a serious discussion, and I have a pretty good idea how focused you get on things. Can we go inside?" I asked.

He took my hand to lead me inside the house. "Bliss, come," he called behind him, and she followed us, just as she was trained to do.

Once we were inside, he led me to the living room and offered me the couch. He sat down next to me with a smile on his face which made me feel quite guilty. I knew what I had to say would hit him hard, but it needed to be said.

I took his hand and looked into his bright green eyes, hating myself for the words about to come out of my mouth.

"Edward, your friend, Jasper, stopped by the shelter today. He told me you'd attempted to move money around to make a donation to the shelter, and he made some nasty accusations regarding my intentions in our relationship.

"I need you to know we don't need money to manage the shelter. Mom and I have the money from when my father was killed, and she's a damn good vet so she has a good practice outside the shelter. You don't have to make a donation. We're doing just fine on our own."

I could see he was upset, but I continued. "I appreciate that you might want to help us because you're so happy with Bliss, but we're fine without it. I don't want anything from you except your friendship, but it seems your friends and family are of the belief my intentions aren't pure, so I think we need to step back from each other a little.

"I care for you deeply, but they don't trust the fact I'm not after your money. Hell, I don't care about money, but it seems they think anyone who would be interested in you is only after your money. They discount you very much, but it's not my business to really say anything so I'm sorry for that comment.

"I think the best thing we can do is to spend some time apart. I think after you and Bliss bond without me around all the time, they'll understand you and I are very good friends, and they'll understand I'm not looking for anything other than your friendship. I don't want money or gifts from you, and I think after a month or two, they'll see it," I explained.

He rose from the couch and walked to the house phone. He dialed a number and began speaking without looking back at me. "I want to speak with Carlisle. No, you went behind my back and sent Jasper to the kennel. You didn't even ask why I wanted the money.

"Carlisle, it's me. You didn't even ask me why I wanted the money. I want to get a car I can haul my dog in. My Volvo isn't big enough, and that's what I was planning to do. No, I don't need your help. I don't need your help with anything, and you ruined the best thing in my life.

"Every woman isn't out to take advantage of me, and I hate you ruined things between Bella and me. I don't want to talk to you for a while." He slammed the receiver on the cradle, and he walked down the hallway without looking back.

I waited for a while, and when he didn't return, I rose from the couch to leave, but not before leaving him a note.

_Edward-_

_I'm sorry…so sorry… things turned out the way they did, because I truly enjoy your company. I'll miss it very much because I believe we have a lot in common and under different circumstances, I think we could have had something very special._

_If you have any questions regarding Bliss, call my mom. I've left her card for you. _

_My heart is breaking that things went this way, but I know your family is very protective. I understand it, and I can't blame them. I'm protective of you myself, though I believe you can take very good care of yourself without our help at all._

_I will miss you more than I can ever say, but maybe this is for the best. They're looking out for you, and I understand how important family is. I only have my mom, and you only have your brother and sister-in-law, and they know you better than me. Maybe I'm not what you need?_

_Please take care of yourself. _

_Affectionately yours,_

_Bella_

I left the note on the counter and let myself out, locking the door from the inside before I went to my truck to drive myself home. I cried more during that ride than I'd ever cried in my life. I left Mom a note I was sick and wouldn't be at work the next day.

I left the same note for three more days, and thankfully, she didn't bug me about shit. It takes time for a broken heart to mend, or so I'd heard because it was my first broken heart and fuck if it didn't hurt. Damn it all to hell.

\\\\\

_E/N: Down with the torches and pitchforks! You were all excited about meeting Jasper! So, what do you think?_

_Thank you for reading._

_Till Wednesday…xoxo_

_(P.S. If you're interested in original fiction (slash, m/m), I have a two part story on FictionPress under my penname, samekraemer. I love the story, but I realize it's not for everyone. If you're interested, check it out and let me know what you think. SK)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: WOW! You didn't hold back, my friends. I appreciate your reviews. I read all of them, and I'm glad for new readers. Thank you for your comments as well. I'll just remind that Bella's only twenty, and when we think back on being twenty, did we always act in a mature way? Just sayin'._

_I know you're anxious, which is why I'm posting this at midnight in my time zone. You can't say I don't listen! SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

8\. Dust Yourself Off and Try Again

##

"Isabella Marie, get the hell out of that bed," Mom snapped as she pulled the covers from my head.

I opened my eyes and saw determination in hers. She was going to get me out of the funk I was in, come hell or high water, and I wasn't ready for it at all.

"I'm sick," I told her feigning weakness as I turned on my side and pulled the pillow over my head to block her out. I almost wished I was ten again when she'd coddle me. That didn't happen anymore.

She grabbed the pillow and smacked me with it…hard. "Ow, dammit," I complained, hearing her laugh.

I didn't think it was one bit funny. "Leave me alone, you mean old harpy."

She ripped the covers back and walked to my dresser, opening drawers and pulling out clothes. "Get up. You made this more complicated than it has to be, Bella. All you did was provide Edward's family with the ammunition they've been looking for to get you out of his life." She tossed shorts and a t-shirt at my head as I sat up, not sure at what she was getting.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed heavily as she pulled out a bra and panties, once again tossing them at my head. "You, walking away from Edward? It only lent credence to their belief you were after his money. You walked away after that Whitlock guy made the accusations, and it looks like when the money was off the table, you were out of the picture. What would you make of it if the tables were turned?" she asked as Sheba trotted into my room and placed her front paws on my bed. I could've almost sworn she was giving me a look of reprimand as well.

"Mom, he walked away from me and he didn't come back. What was I to think?" I rose from the bed and actually pulled out clothes that matched. The yellow running shorts and pink tank weren't anything I'd ever wear together.

"If you'd have stuck around and waited for him to return, you could have asked him what happened. Instead, he followed me around the kennel yesterday, trying to explain it to me, even though I told him to come here and speak with you himself.

"He said, _'I was hoping you might speak with her on my behalf. She didn't stay long enough for me to explain to her what I had for her which was only a…it's something personal. I also didn't get to explain the phone calls I had to make to Jasper and my doctor. When I came back, she left me this note.' _A _note, _Bella, _why_? That's very heartless, especially with someone who wears his heart on his sleeve like Edward," she chastised. I knew she was right, but I'd been so upset, I wasn't thinking straight.

"I know, Mom, but I've never had anyone insult me like Jasper Whitlock in my life. I was hurt, and I was embarrassed anyone would ever think me capable of being a gold digger," I defended, rather lamely.

Mom took my hand and pulled me to sit next to her on the bed. "It's never fun when people make assumptions and accusations without even knowing the person their judging, but honey, _Edward_ didn't make any of those assumptions, did he? The surprise he has for you, while he wouldn't tell me what it was, he said he didn't spend any money on it, only his time.

"If you care for him as I actually believe you do, you have to accept it's going to come with judgment, baby girl. He's a special guy, and the people who love and try to protect him are going to analyze every person who comes into his life to determine if there are ulterior motives. You just have to decide if you're willing to invest the time to show them they're wrong." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead before she and Sheba left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat there and reasoned it all out, seeing how right Mom was with her assessment of the situation. If I wanted Edward's friends and family to believe I was truly interested in him and cared for him, regardless of what he did or didn't possess, it was up to me to show them. I truly hated it when she was right.

I quickly showered, dressed, and grabbed my phone and the recipe cards, hoping I could catch him at home and maybe we could do what we'd plan to do the night everything fell apart. As we made the lasagna, we could talk, and hopefully, clear the air.

I opened the bedroom door and was surprised to see Bliss sitting there with a gift bag in her mouth. I knelt down and hugged her. "Hi, baby, how are you?" I scratched her behind the ears and took the bag, finding a note inside. I pulled it out and unrolled it.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you're going to listen to people regarding your relationship with Edward, I believe I should offer my two cents. _

_You told him, as I recall, the two of you have to figure things out for yourselves, but if you don't talk to him or visit our home, how will that happen?_

_He's been very sad since you left, and he's very sorry he left you alone in the living room while he went to make two personal calls. He was quite surprised when he came back and you were gone. He didn't laminate your note because it wasn't something he wanted to keep. He didn't like your words, and he doesn't like it you haven't been to our home to visit._

_I ask you, as your canine friend, to give him another chance. He doesn't agree with the things Jasper said to you, and he's not speaking with Jasper at the moment. _

_Please reconsider, Bella._

_Regards,_

_Bliss_

I couldn't help the tears in my eyes because it was such a sweet sentiment, and the delivery was ingenious. I rose to my feet and called her to come with me. I looked out the window of my room to see his car on the driveway, and I smiled.

I quickly scrawled out a note on a piece of printer paper, placed it in the bag, and ordered, "Go find Edward, girl."

She scrambled down the stairs as I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I slipped on flip-flops and cautiously made my way downstairs, hearing Edward laughing in the kitchen. It was a wonderful laugh, and I was thrilled to hear it again.

"What's it say?" I heard my mother ask.

"It says, '_Dear Bliss, mind your own business, you nosy old bitch. Too many cooks spoil the pot. Respectfully, Bella.' _Dr. Renee, your daughter has a very unique sense of humor," Edward stated.

I could hear the smile in his voice, and I was quite thrilled he actually caught the sarcastic vent of the note. Whoever said he would have trouble understanding sarcasm had severely underestimated the gorgeous man in my mother's kitchen.

I walked in and gently placed my hand on his shoulder as he sat with a glass of lemonade while my mother cut up fruit. He jumped a bit, but when he turned to see me standing there, he immediately rose from the chair and encompassed me in a tight hug. "Can we please talk?" he whispered in my ear as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my head.

I held him tightly and nodded against his chest, taking in the scent of his shirt and his Edward-ness. It was quite intoxicating.

Mom, bless her, cleared her throat. "I've got to go check on the twin lambs I delivered the other day. Bella, when you go to the shelter, take Sheba with you. I don't want to take her to the farm because she likes to play with the lambs. I think she believes they're puppies," Mom told us with a giggle.

I pulled away reluctantly and looked up into Edward's face, seeing a bright smile which I welcomed. It seemed the damage Jasper's accusations and my behavior after, was erased in that moment, and I was grateful.

I laughed. "I'll take her with me, Mom. Go play with the _kids,"_ I told her as she set the bowl of fruit on the table along with a plate with a few sticky buns on it I recognized from _Café Olympus._ The man definitely took the time to learn my likes, and it was time for me to do the same.

"I'll see you later, Bells. Edward, please come by anytime you want to play with the puppies. They love you," Mom told him as she left the two of us alone.

I walked to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee. I turned to him and saw he'd finished his lemonade, and I held up the pitcher. "More?"

"No, thank you. It's rather sweet for my taste, but your mother was kind enough to make it," he stated as he put the glass on the table. I poured some in a juice glass and took a sip. _My God, it was like glucose._

"Jesus, she must have dumped the sugar bowl in it. You didn't have to drink it, Edward. I'm dumping it. What was she doing when she made it?" I asked, pouring it down the sink, seeing the sugar that had settled in the bottom.

"I think it might have been my fault because I brought the sticky buns, and I mentioned I'd developed a fondness for them, much like you. They're very sweet, and I have a sweet tooth. I watched her continue to dump sugar in the pitcher as she listened to me telling her about a new project I've been offered, so maybe I distracted her from counting?"

I giggled. "No doubt you'd distracted her, you handsome devil. You distract women on a regular basis," I teased.

He looked down at the table and then back up at me as I sat down at the table. "There's only one woman I want to distract, Bella. _You_."

I took a drink of coffee to keep from drooling because what a lovely distraction he was, but we needed to talk. "I'm sorry I overreacted to Jasper Whitlock. It wasn't a good day for us, was it? We had some lovely plans, ruined by outsiders. I should have waited for you to come back. I wasn't sure what was going on because you left without a word, so I assumed you wanted me to go as well," I explained quietly.

He took my hand which rested on the table and held it between both of his. "Esme taught me it's not proper to swear in front of a lady, and I had a lot of swears I needed to use for the discussion I had with Jasper. I didn't want to offend you on top of the things Jasper had accused, and I should have asked you to wait for me to return.

"My doctor and I are working on my narrow focus when I get upset, but sometimes it's hard for me to remember. If it happens again that I leave the room without a word, please wait for me to come back. If I'm too upset to continue our, uh, our…"

"…date?" I asked, finally allowing myself to label the interaction between us. It was what I wanted, after all.

His face brightened immediately. "Yes, yes, our _date_, then I'll tell you."

He lifted my hand and kissed the top of it, pulling away and looking into my eyes with a determination I'd only seen once before when he was trying to convince me to come for dinner the first time when I'd dropped off Bliss at his home. "I truly hope you mean _date_ in the normal use of the word because I'd like very much for us to date. I don't go out to restaurants very often because the noise level and activity generally makes me nervous, but for you, I'd try."

I laced my fingers with his. "We can start slow. I'll come to your house tonight and bring my recipe cards and we can try to make that lasagna again. Then, maybe you could come over one afternoon for a cookout with Mom and me? It's not a restaurant, but it would be the three of us. We can work up to other things gradually, but I truly don't mind not going out. I'm very much a homebody," I told him.

He grinned. "I like that plan. Can we have some fruit now? I actually didn't have breakfast because I was eager to be here when you woke. I hoped if you were a little sleepy, I might be able to trick you into giving me another chance. I'm happy it wasn't necessary."

I laughed. "You're a schemer, Edward Cullen. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you. Let's get you something to eat," I told him as I rose from the table and made him a bowl of fruit. I took a bun for myself, and I studied him as he ate, one hand resting on top of Bliss' head as it rested on his thigh. It seemed he drew strength and comfort from her, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was the perfect dog for him because she loved to nurture in her own way. I guess I got my mother's ability to find perfect companions. I was quite proud of myself.

##

Later that afternoon, Charlotte and I were outside scrubbing dog dishes. We could have done it inside, but it was a rare sunny day in our part of the world, so we decided to take the task outdoors to soak up some sun.

Jake was off walking four of the bigger dogs who required more exercise than the fenced runs allowed, and the puppies were in the grassy pen.

Waylon, an old friend of my parents, had come by and volunteered to hose down the kennel area, and we appreciated his help. He was in his late fifties, and he was disabled from an old logging accident so he didn't come by often, but I knew Mom liked to catch up with him so we gave them privacy to do just that. They always reminisced about his time spent with Dad on the _Sol Duc_, and while I didn't like to listen to the stories, Mom loved remembering with him.

A very nice Mercedes pulled into the lot and a man got out, looking around. He wasn't anyone I'd ever seen before, and I prayed to the good Lord in heaven he wasn't who I thought because I just didn't think I had another confrontation in me that day.

Charlotte made to get up and go inside, but I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll handle it." I quickly went inside and dried my feet, slipping on my flip-flops before grabbing an apron and walking to the front. Sheba was lying in front of the door, and when the man opened it, she stood and barked, which wasn't like her at all.

"Sheba, come," I ordered, bracing myself for battle.

She hesitantly walked over to me and sat down next to me, keeping an eye on the man who was studying me intently. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Dr. Cullen, I presume?" He didn't look like Edward, but based on his demeanor and the expensive car, I assumed he was there to give me the third degree, his other minions having failed to scare me off.

The man looked at me, and much to my surprise, he began laughing loudly as he approached the desk. Sheba growled a bit, so I placed my hand on her head because, even as old as she was she was still fiercely protective of her human family.

When he stopped laughing, he stood in front of me and grinned widely. "No, I'm not the big bad wolf. My name is Phil Dwyer. I'm Edward's doctor, and I'd like to adopt a dog. I met his dog, Bliss, and if that's the type of dogs you have for adoption, I'd love to meet them.

"He told me there's a room where I can go and have puppies crawl all over me. He said it's the best therapy in the world, and after the day I've had, I wanted to test his theory," the man stated with a gentle smile.

He knelt on the floor and I released Sheba. She walked over to him and sniffed around, finally resting her head on his shoulder. He allowed her to sniff his hand, and then he began petting her, putting me more at ease than anything.

I grabbed a treat from the jar and walked around the desk, handing it to him. "You give her this, and you're her friend for life. I'm Bella. My mom runs this place. So, Dr. Phil? _Really_? You must get all kinds of shit for that," I teased, testing him.

If he was truly at the shelter to adopt a dog, rather than check me out, I was happy. If he started with twenty questions, we were in trouble because I wasn't taking any shit from anyone else in Edward's circle of protection.

He looked up as he fed Sheba the treat. "You know who gives me the most shit about it? Edward. He brings out this southern drawl thing and says, '_how's that workin' for ya_,' or _'that dog won't hunt,_' and other bullshit of the sort. I tell him he watches too much television." We both laughed at that.

"So, you're the lovely young woman who has him glowing these days. Well, it's truly a pleasure to meet you. I understand you've been getting a bit of guff from the family, based on the anxious phone call I received from him last night?" He looked sincere enough.

I felt the heat rise to my face, and when he laughed again, I looked up. He was very tall, and about forty, I was guessing. He was very fit and very confident, which I actually liked about him. "You could say that," I answered.

"He told me you had a lovely blush. He also told me you and your mother are wizards at matching dogs with owners, so can I fill out paperwork? I'm looking for a dog with a lot of energy. I like to run and hike and I'd like a dog I could take with me," he inquired.

I covertly gave him the up and down and had a thought. "Our bigger dogs are out for a walk right now, but if you can hang around for about fifteen minutes, Jake should be back with them. In the meantime, would you like some puppy therapy? Charlotte and I will bring them inside and put them in their room, and you can kill the time with them. Edward's right…it's the best thing in the world," I told him.

He nodded and took off his suit coat as I went to help Char herd them back to their room which was cleaned. After they were situated, I went in search of Mom. She was a snake charmer of the first order, and there was something about Dr. Phil I believed would be good for her.

She was in her office going over the books, and I was about to get a little revenge. She was in wet clothes from helping Waylon clean the kennel, and she smelled like wet dog, which made me laugh.

"Mother, go wash up, change clothes, and for God's sake, put on some lotion or something. Brush your hair…it looks like a haystack. There's a doctor out here looking for a dog to run and hike with, but I need you to sell it. I'm going to soften him up with the puppies, and Jake should be back from the run with the big dogs. Go make the sale," I taunted seeing the light in her eyes. She loved a challenge.

I left out the parts about how handsome and charismatic he was, and I didn't tell her he was Edward's doctor. She could find out what she needed from Dr. Phil himself.

\\\\\

_Dr. Phil? I love him! I hope you're all a little more at ease. The drama's not over, but I think we can see that Bella's mature enough to figure out when she messes up…at least I hope I made it clear. So? What do we think?_

_Thank you for reading._

_Till Friday…xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello friends! It's Friday! Thank you for your reviews. I greatly appreciate hearing from you. Let's get to it!_

_SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

9\. Dr. Renee Meets Dr. Phil

##

Charlotte, Jacob, and I were standing just inside the door leading to the outdoor dog runs watching my mother, the salesperson, at work. "This is Goliath. He's a six-year old Rhodesian Ridgeback that's here because his family had to across the country and weren't able to take him. He's only been here for a few months, but he's quite good company on a run from what Jacob tells me," she explained as she knelt down and took his face in her hands, kissing the top of his head before she stood.

Goliath lay down at her feet and looked up in pure adoration, much like they all did. I was always in awe of the way animals loved my mother. She could tame the wildest beasts, I was sure.

Just then, Polka Dot, an older Dalmatian female, walked over to her and nuzzled in. "Yes, Dottie, you're a good runner as well. This is Polka Dot, a Dalmatian bitch. She was used for breeding for several years, but I spayed her when she was brought in six months ago. She's eight, but still physically active.

"That's Bull, a Collie/Australian Shepherd mix. Both breeds are working dogs, so he needs a lot of exercise to keep him from getting bored. That one's Sunny, a Malamute mix of some sort. She's five, and she's only been here for a few weeks. She has a good disposition, but she won't be ready for adoption for a few weeks. She recently had a litter, which are four of the puppies you were playing with earlier. They have some German Shepard in them, I believe."

We saw Dr. Phil hanging on her every word, and I didn't miss her flirty hair tosses every so often. We all looked at each other and I giggled because Mom had Dr. Phil wrapped around her finger, and I wouldn't be surprised if he took all three dogs just to please her. It wasn't unusual. She could sell ice to Eskimos. "Bets on what he'll take?" Jake asked as he pulled a five out of his pocket and held it up to us. It was a game we played, but I usually won because I knew my mother and how she operated.

Just then, the front bell rang even though we hadn't heard a car. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a five. "My money's on Goliath," I told the two of them as I walked out front to see Edward standing there in shorts and running shoes with his t-shirt tucked into the waistband of his shorts. My God, he was a sight.

"Well, well, Mr. Cullen. What brings you out?" I teased as I grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to him, taking in the salty, spicy scent of him. He was designed by the gods, I was sure.

"Dr. Phil told me he was coming out, so I wanted to see if he found a dog. I took Bliss on a long walk before I went for a run, and she's at home sound asleep with a nice Chopin CD playing in the background. So, did he play with the puppies like I told him?" Edward asked as he twisted off the cap of the bottle and gulped down the whole thing, turning his head and burping. I laughed.

"Sorry about that, love. I was in a hurry and didn't take water. May I refill this?" he asked as he held up the empty bottle.

"How about a glass of ice water instead? You ran all the way out here? That's like seven miles," I told him as I took his hand and led him to the kitchen, getting him a drink as promised.

He smiled. "Well, I was kind of hoping a pretty girl would give me a ride home. I usually run five miles a day, but I decided to stretch it today. I don't think I'll be able to make it back home on my own."

I cocked an eyebrow at him as he tried to pull a pathetic face, and when he saw I wasn't buying, he laughed. "So, did he find a dog?"

"I don't know. He and Mom are out in one of the runs. Let's go see." I took his hand and wrapped it around my shoulder, twining my fingers with his as I led him to the back door where Jake and Charlotte were still eavesdropping.

"So, any decision?" I whispered as Edward stood behind me, his arm still over my shoulder, fingers twined with mine.

Jake looked back and frowned. "Who's this?"

I leaned into Edward's sweaty body a little, enjoying the heat coming off him, and I took a leap. "This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Jake. He works here. You remember Char, right?" I asked quietly as I looked up to see the huge grin on his face quickly fade.

"Nice to meet you," Edward told Jake without offering his hand. His body was a little stiff, and I knew why. Jake didn't look sixteen, with the height he'd picked up and the weight he'd put on, but that was exactly how old he was, and the sooner Edward knew it the better.

"Jake just got his driver's license, didn't you, Jakey. He'll be seventeen in a week or so, right?" Jake didn't look happy, but Edward relaxed beside me and that was what I wanted. I could have sworn I heard Jake whisper, "fuck off," but I didn't say anything.

We all turned our attention outside where Mom was talking to Dr. Phil. "Bella did something when Edward adopted Bliss which I believe was very beneficial. I hadn't considered it before, but it worked out very well, and I think I might institute a new policy before adoption."

"Oh, what was that?" Dr. Phil asked.

"She took Bliss to his place so she could look around to see if she would be at home there. It also gave us a good insight into the type of home we'd be placing her, so if you're interested in one of our dogs, I could send Bella over to your place and let the dog look around before a final decision is made," Mom offered with a hint of mischief on her face.

I wasn't used to seeing my mother playing coy, but if Dr. Phil interested her, I was happy. I didn't want her to be alone. She was too vibrant a person to spend the rest of her life alone, and it was hard for me to consider starting college if she was going to be left alone at home.

"If you're taking a dog to his house, _I'm_ coming with you," Edward whispered. I turned and kissed him on his salty cheek, smiling at his little fit of jealousy.

"I don't think that's _exactly_ what Mom has on her mind. Let's see if I'm right," I whispered.

We all turned back to the two of them like we were watching a soap opera. "I appreciate that, but perhaps it would be a better idea for _you_ to bring the dog over. I have a lot of questions regarding care before I make a final decision, having never owned a dog before, and no offense to your lovely daughter, I'd feel better getting advice from _you_," Dr. Phil responded.

Mom reached down and placed her hand on Goliath's head, scratching behind his ears. "I hate to sound cliché, but you look very familiar to me, and I just can't place you. Would I have…?"

He laughed. "I played for the Mariners for two seasons back in the early two thousands. Torn ACL took me out. Are you a baseball fan?" he asked.

I saw my mother's eyes light up, and I was in shock. "_Of course!_ Phil Dwyer. I remember watching your rookie season with my…yes, I remember you. You had a lot of promise, and if I recall correctly, you were quite popular with the ladies. I saw that game with Baltimore where you got hurt. That was a damn shame. You look like you've recovered…quite nicely." The purr in her voice was unmistakable.

"Oh, my God, she's totally macking on that guy," Charlotte whispered. She was right, and I wanted to bang my head against the wall, not wanting to witness it at all. Dad had been gone for a few years, and Mom was only in her forties, though she was older than Dr. Phil, but I hadn't seen that smile on her face since Dad passed. I didn't want her to be alone, but I didn't really want to witness it firsthand…as the daughter and all.

Maybe it was time for both of us to move on? I looked at Edward and saw him staring at me with a tender smile. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, pulling me closer into his body, which I appreciated.

"Shit, they're headed this way," Charlotte hissed as she slammed the door. We all scurried out of the hallway and went our separate ways, me leading Edward to the kitchen to give him more water as if we'd been there all along.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I think my mom just hit on your doctor."

"Hit on? I didn't see her lift a hand…oh, wait, did she ask him for a _date_?" he asked as he drank his water, still without the damn shirt. God, he was so gorgeous, I wanted to lick every inch of him.

"I think so. Is that going to be weird for you?" I asked, remembering the man was his doctor, though I wasn't sure in what capacity.

"Why would it be weird for me? I like Dr. Phil. He's straightforward with his advice when we sit down together for discussions. He's been responsible for overseeing my progress and therapy since I moved here, and we get along very well. When I called him the night you left, I explained to him what happened and he told me to give you a few days and be honest with you about a few things, but he told me not to say a few things for a while because it's too soon.

"I respect him, and I believe he'll be respectful of Renee…oh, she told me to call her that. Will it bother you?"

"No, Edward. If she asked you to call her Renee, she really likes you. She doesn't open up very often so you won her over, not that it would take much because she liked you the minute you walked into the shelter, much like you won over her daughter," I told him as I led him back to the front so I could close up.

"Bella, I'll finish up. Why don't you take off?" Char offered with a grin on her face. I wanted to smack her because Edward was still without his shirt, and she was enjoying the view a little _too_ much.

I pulled it from the waist of his shorts and hand it to him. "Put this on, please. I need to run by the house and get a shower to rid myself of the dog smell. We'll grab my recipe cards and hit the grocery before we go to your house." I sounded a little bitchy…being a little jealous of Char and all…but he only smiled as he pulled on his shirt, the little shit. He knew I was jealous, and it made him happy. The green-eyed monster wasn't a feeling I wanted to embrace, and thankfully, when he looked into my eyes, I knew I had nothing to worry about.

##

When Edward unlocked the door of his home, Bliss was right there with her tail wagging. She was waiting for her human, and when I looked at his face, I could see how happy he was at the sight of her waiting eagerly for him. It was lovely to see that love on his face for her. I just reaffirmed to me his family had sorely underestimated him.

"Hello, sweetheart. Look who I brought home," he stated softly. It made my heart beat faster. His voice was so smooth when he spoke to her, and in my heart, I hoped I could hear him speak to me that way some day.

I dropped to my knees and hugged her. "Hey, baby girl." She licked my cheek, bringing a giggle from me, which brought a laugh from Edward.

"I need to shower. Bella, would you mind letting her out? We had a nice, long walk this morning before I came to the shelter, but it's time for her to go out again. I'll be right back. The pasta machine I bought is on the counter in the kitchen. If it's not right, please tell me. If you're willing to teach me, I want to have the right equipment," he explained as he closed the door.

He offered his hand and helped me from the floor, pulling me into his body which brought a little gasp from me because I didn't expect it. "You called me your boyfriend in front of that boy today. Did you mean it or were you trying to thwart his advances? I can tell he likes you."

I was a bit surprised, but I shouldn't have been. I wasn't about to underestimate him the way his family had. He was far more astute than any of them gave him credit. I was definitely going to have to be on my toes with him. He observed everything, and I never wanted him to misperceive anything when it came to the two of us.

"I'm sorry I called you my boyfriend before having a discussion with you, but Jake thinks he has a chance, and I wanted to make sure he knew…"

I saw his face fall, and I knew I needed to finish my explanation. "No, it's not what you think. I wanted to make sure he knew I'm with you, and he didn't stand a chance. I've told him before I'm not interested, but I wasn't dating anyone. I wanted to make sure he knew I had a boyfriend and I wasn't looking to date anyone else."

The crestfallen look was gone, and a huge grin replaced it, giving me cause to smile as well. I loved to see him happy. It was amazing.

"Good. I'm glad he knows. I'm going to kiss you because you're my girlfriend, then I'm going to clean up and bring my laminating machine from my office so we can work on your grandmother's recipe cards as I promised.

"I'm so glad you didn't let the things Jasper said come between us for too long. Dr. Phil told me I needed to give you time to think, and I did, though I went to the shelter and talked to your mother. She's very smart, you know. She told me the same thing. I'm sorry we all hurt your feelings."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine, taking my breath at the same time. It was a gentle, incredible kiss, and my heart sped at the sensation. He had such a way about him, I was breathless.

He gently pulled away and frowned. "I'm getting you smelly and you just took a shower. I'll be back." He pecked my lips before he hurried away, Bliss on his heels. I called her back and let her out, which seemed to make her very happy.

I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen seeing a brand new pasta maker in the box on the counter. It was far fancier than the old hand-crank my mom had from my Gran. I opened the box and pulled it out, looking for the instructions when I heard music begin to play through the entire house. It was lovely, and I closed my eyes to listen to it, not sure what it was but loving every note. It flowed flawlessly through the air with a light air about it.

I had a sneaking suspicion it was one of his orchestrations, and if it was, damn, the man was talented. I opened the instruction booklet for the pasta machine and began reading as the music surrounded me. It was amazing to be wrapped up on a lovely song, and it wasn't something I'd ever felt before in my life. It was as if his hands were caressing me as I sat in that kitchen alone with a newfangled pasta maker. It was a beautiful feeling.

After the song ended, there were spoken words in Edward's lovely voice. "That's for you, love. It's called _'Bella's Smile'_."

I glanced to see he wasn't there, so it was recorded. I was in awe of his talent, and I had a suspicion the song was what he'd mentioned he'd made for me. It was so beautiful I was speechless.

\\\\\

_E/N: That romantic little devil! I realize this one was short, but you won't be disappointed on Monday, I promise. _

_Thank you all for reading._

_Till Monday…xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm grateful for everyone who reads and provides feedback. When you offer your opinions, support, and even criticism of the way in which the story is going, I'm happy because you've invested in the characters. I understand when people get pissed because they don't like every choice an author makes, but the author owns the story, and the way in which it progresses is their choice to make. _

_However, I have an issue with mean people. The entire review is listed under the story, and it's not pretty._

_Guest: If you don't like my story, just don't read it. Attacking me personally? What do you have against me? _

_[…] _**Why would anybody ever read your original fiction when you can't even get this story right? Hell that one is probably pretty fucking stupid too. Are you retarded by the way? You classified this as romance yet there is no romance yet which was fine because these 2 needed to move slow but now they aren't even together and you just made the story angst which you do not have listed. So are you retarded or just fucking stupid?"**

_The review was for Chapter 7. I can't respond to it because the coward responded anonymously. I didn't draw out the angst for ten chapters as was suggested in the entire review. No, the story isn't over, but I'll remind all of you that any time you want to check out, all you gotta do is hit the red 'X' in the corner. _

_SMeyer owns. I don't infringe. I also don't own Sarah Bareilles._

_\\\\\_

10\. When the Devil Comes to Call

I was a giggling mess as I tried to cut the sheet of pasta into strips to make the lasagna. Edward had turned on contemporary music after the beautiful song he'd written for me had finished. We were sort of dancing as I tried to cut the strips so they were the same size. He was swaying with his hands on the counter on either side of me, singing in my ear along with Sarah Bareilles... "_Love, love, love…you only get what you give away."_

"You have a very lovely baritone voice, but I'm making a mess here," I complained half-heartedly. I didn't have it in me to complain about anything when it came to him. I really needed to think that through.

Edward reached into a drawer to his left and felt around, pulling out a pizza cutter. "Try this. I saw this on cooking show. They used it to cut the pasta. You just have to have a steady hand. Why isn't your hand steady, love?" he asked as he kissed the side of my neck after moving my hair. The man was far smoother than I'd have ever guessed, damn him.

I sighed as I ran the wheel over the sheet of pasta stretched out on the top of his granite counter, finally making a clean cut. I separated it into equal parts and then turned to face him. "I thought this was supposed to be for you to learn. You were supposed to be hands on, here, not me."

_God, did I want him to be hands on!_ I needed to be careful with him, so I held the smile from my double entendre. Looking into those gorgeous green pools to see a tilted smile on his face, I wasn't so sure he didn't pick up on it.

"It takes me a bit of time to catch onto things. I need to see it done a time or two before I feel comfortable trying it myself. I have issues with not doing things well. It's better if I watch the first few times."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I have a feeling you're far more of a bullshit artist than you let on, Edward."

He pulled me closer and held me in his arms, looking into my eyes. "Now I can be hands on. I just needed permission, Bella." He leaned down, and I thought he was going to kiss me, so I tilted my head up, just as the doorbell rang.

He pulled away as Bliss ran to the door and started barking aggressively. I released him from my hold and saw the disappointment on his face. "Should you get that?"

He exhaled heavily. "I'm not expecting anyone, and I don't want to answer it," he responded petulantly.

The bell continued to ring, and Bliss continued to bark. "I don't think they're going away. I need to stir the sauce anyway, so go see who it is. It might be important," I urged.

"I doubt it, but I'll get rid of whoever it is. We're going to be hands-on when I get back, Bella." I turned around to see the wicked smile on his face, and I giggled, turning back to the sauce.

Bliss continued to bark, and when she stopped, I walked to the kitchen doorway. "Girl, sit," Edward ordered. I heard the door open, and then complete silence for a minute. I knew it wasn't good.

"What are you doing here without calling beforehand? I'm having a cooking lesson, and I'm learning to make pasta. I told you I didn't want to speak with you for a while," Edward snapped, not holding his voice down at all.

"Edward, I came to apologize, okay? I worried about why you wanted that much money moved into your account. I couldn't understand why you wanted a second car, but seeing your dog, I understand it now, so I'll free it up. Esme mentioned you had a lady friend, and she said she liked her, but you remember what happened with Tanya and Jessica? They only wanted your money, and you know I'm not going to let that happen. That's why I had Esme call Jasper.

"You need to understand I'm just looking out for you. I'm not trying to embarrass you. Is your friend here? I'd like to meet her," I heard which made my stomach flip as I added more pepper and fresh oregano to the sauce. I pulled a spoon from the drawer and held it up, trying to take in my reflection, which was obviously distorted. I wiped my hand over my face, sure I had flour on it after the fun Edward and I had making the pasta, and I went about browning some ground beef and pork for the lasagna, adding some diced onions.

I needed to start the béchamel for the ricotta layer, but it required a very diligent eye. If I was going to have to meet Edward's brother, I knew I'd burn it, so I took the skillet off the burner to wait.

"I'll introduce you to her, but Carlisle, be respectful. Bella's my girlfriend and this is my home. I won't invite you back if you upset her," Edward warned. I grabbed the bottle of red wine I was using for the sauce and took a big swig of it before they entered the room. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

Edward walked into the room with his very handsome brother behind him. The man…good Lord, no wonder Esme walked around with that smile plastered on her face all the time. The blue eyes and blond hair were enough to capture a girl's heart…until I looked next to him and saw the gorgeous smile, green eyes, and bronze hair which looked like fire as the sun surrounded him through the back windows. Yes, his brother was handsome, but…oh, Edward was much, much more because he was beautiful inside, and I wasn't so sure about Carlisle.

"Bella, this is my big brother Carlisle. Car, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan," he introduced proudly.

I extended my hand and smiled as confidently as I could, but it didn't last long when he gave me the up and down. He quickly shook my hand and looked into my eyes. "Miss Swan, it's nice to meet you. How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm twenty, Dr. Cullen. I'll be twenty-one in September." I looked him in the eyes, not allowing him to intimidate me. I wanted to run, but I wouldn't. He had to see I wasn't going to back down.

"So you're a junior in college? What's your major?" he asked smugly. The fucker knew I wasn't in college. I could tell he knew everything about me down to when I was potty-trained, and I wasn't happy about it, but he was Edward's brother…guardian…and I had to let it go.

"I'm not in college presently. I run a shelter with my mother." It seemed short answers were best.

"Oh, well, I suppose that's a way to go. Taking care of displaced animals is a noble profession, but there can't be much money in it," he commented. I turned to the sauce and took off the lid, not looking at him any longer.

"My mother's a top-notch vet, and we run a non-profit, no-kill shelter. We make no money from it. As a matter of fact, we don't take donations from the adoptive parents. I know that's something you're concerned about," I responded as I put the lid on the pot after a good stir.

"I'm always in awe of philanthropic people who don't cow-tow to the dollar. Most people don't have the means to live that lifestyle. Surely you must accept anonymous donations to help prop it up from time to time," he taunted.

"Carlisle, I had a discussion with Dr. Swan, and they don't take large donations, not that I was planning to make one. They take small donations they turn over to the Humane Society. The shelter is funded by Dr. Swan's practice. I told you they're not after money," Edward stated as he took my hand and held it nervously, swaying from left barefoot to right barefoot.

I knew he was getting upset, and I wasn't going to allow it. "Edward, maybe Bliss would like you to go out and play fetch? It'll tire her out. You were gone most of the day, after all," I offered with a smile as I watched his brother bristle at the fact I wasn't going to back down.

Carlisle's phone rang, and he looked at it. "Excuse me for a moment," he stated as he headed out of the kitchen.

I turned to Edward and placed my hand on his face. "It's okay. He's entitled to his questions because he's only looking out for you. Why don't you go outside and play with Bliss for a while? Let me talk to him. Maybe I can make him understand I'm not looking for anything from you other than spending time with you?"

He was quietly chanting, "_It's okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay."_ He wasn't looking at me, but I needed him to look into my eyes, so I turned his face to mine.

"It _will_ be okay because he's not going to make me leave you. The only person who could ever get me to leave would be _you_. I know this is upsetting for you, so go outside and give me a little time with him, okay? I'll come get you when we're done," I implored.

"_No_! If I leave, it's like I can't handle it, and I know him. I know you don't think I can take care of you, but I can, Bella. I'm strong enough for this, so I'm staying. I'm going to check on Bliss because I know if Carlisle has a tantrum, she'll start barking and I don't like the noise. I'll be back, but I'm not leaving you alone to deal with him. He needs to see we are boyfriend and girlfriend. He'll get used to it soon," Edward deduced before he left the house with Bliss. I wasn't so optimistic.

Carlisle walked back into the kitchen, tie loose around his neck. "Where'd Edward slip off to?"

"He's in the backyard with Bliss. Ask your questions, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. We don't have to have an antagonistic relationship. Oh, that means adversarial…um, do you know that word?" I was ready to bite nails in two.

Two ways to go…show him I wasn't an idiot, or play into his preconceived notions of my high school education. Yeah, I was going to defer to my baser instincts.

"What was that fancy word you used? Advertismental? Well, I never heard of such a thing."

He looked surprised, so I plowed forward. "Me and mine don't cotton to fancy words so much, but I can look it up on the internets if Edward will let me use his computation machine. You know, we don't have 'lectricity at our place, so we don't have much use for a computationer. I worry they're some sort of tool of the devil," I stated with a fake drawl. If he wanted to think the worst of me, so be it.

He looked shocked for a minute, before he smoothed his face into a blank stare. "Okay, um, well, an adversarial relationship means we're enemies. I don't believe…"

I laughed at his cocky ass. "Dr. Cullen, I might be barefoot in your brother's kitchen, but it's only because he doesn't like shoes worn in his house, which you don't seem to respect. He hates to have dirt tracked in from outside, and he even cleans Bliss' paws before she comes inside.

"No, I'm not currently enrolled in college, but it's only because in honor of my father's memory, my mother and I opened the shelter. My father loved animals, and after he was killed by a hit-and-run driver during a routine traffic stop, we took the proceeds from his life insurance and opened the shelter.

"As soon as my mother feels comfortable running it herself, I'm going to college. I have a college fund in place I could use to attend any Ivy League school I desire.

"You might think I was raised in a backwater, hick town, but _you're_ practicing medicine here, so what exactly does that say about you? Couldn't cut it in the big city? Big fish in a small pond syndrome?" I taunted because the fucker deserved it.

I heard the door open and Bliss' paws on the hardwood floor, so I smiled and put on a happy face for Edward. I wouldn't come between him and his brother, but that arrogant asshole had to understand he wasn't going to chase me off. I wasn't the ignorant whore he took me for, and I was going to make it known.

Edward walked inside in his bare feet with a nervous smile. "Bella is teaching me how to make lasagna. We were making the noodles when you came over _unannounced_."

I went to the stove and stirred the sauce again. "You're welcome to stay, Dr. Cullen. Edward's been kind enough to offer to laminate my grandmother's recipe cards so they aren't destroyed. They're very important to me, and when he kindly offered to laminate them…which is the _only_ thing he's offered to do…I decided to return the favor and teach him how to make her lasagna. Won't you join us?" I asked with a bite in my voice.

"Oh, yes. I'll be right back. That's going to take a bit of time as well," Edward replied as he hurried out of the room again.

Bliss was standing next to me, looking tense. "Sit, Bliss." She did as I ordered, but I could feel the tension rolling off her, just like me.

"I suppose you and I will never see eye to eye because I want him to flourish, and you want to keep him under your control. That won't make for good bedfellows, I'm certain, but know this, Dr. Cullen. I care deeply for your brother, and I'm not going anywhere until he tells me to go. Maybe I'm only twenty, but I have feelings for him…"

He laughed rudely. "No you _don't_. You're like all the others…you want a car, a pair of expensive earrings, or a maxed-out credit card paid off. I've dealt with your type before, and when I expose you for what you are, he'll see it just like he did with all the other women.

"A blow job or a quick fuck might get some play with him, but when I tell him about all the other men you've been with and show you for the slut you are, he'll turn his back on you like he did all the others. Enjoy it while you can, Miss Swan. It's only a matter of time.

"Please, give him my regrets. Esme and I have an engagement this evening. I'll let myself out." He turned his back and walked away, leaving me stunned a little, though I hope I didn't let on.

I went back to the stove and turned on the burners to finish the meal. I was burning as much as the fire on Edward's gas range, but I couldn't take it out on him. I wasn't sure about the other women his brother had mentioned, but I believed Carlisle to be a good liar. I didn't think Edward would lie to me, but I just wasn't sure, and there wasn't anyone I could ask about it except the man himself.

Edward hurried into the kitchen with a laminating machine and a box of laminating sheets. "Where's Carlisle?" he asked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, reminding myself the information I had was delivered by a hateful third-party. "He and Esme had an engagement tonight. I invited him to stay for dinner, but he declined."

Edward laughed. "Good. I don't want to share our time with anyone else yet. We'll get together with them for a dinner sometime in the future. So, what's next?"

I showed him how to make the ricotta layer and assemble the dish with the fresh noodles, tomato sauce, and the layer of ground beef and sausage. He made notes on a pad, which made me forget about the awful confrontation with his brother, and we sat down to laminate the recipe cards while the dish baked in the oven, my mind racing.

I tried to keep up with the conversation, but the thoughts of all of those women and their demands kept circling my head. Surely, something had happened to make Carlisle leery of the women Edward spent time with, and I was truly worried about it, but I tried not to let on.

After the timer went off, I pulled the lasagna from the oven, poking a few holes in the top to let the steam out. "We should put this away so we can eat our creation," I coaxed with a fake smile on my face. He was definitely caught up in the task at hand, and I needed to divert his attention.

He'd been meticulous with the cards, and I appreciated it, but I needed to feed him, clean up the mess, and get home. I needed to talk to Mom about the events of the evening before they crushed me.

Edward glanced at the stovetop where the pan of lasagna rested and the table upon where he'd been working. "I hoped to finish, but if you'd allow me to keep them, I'll do it when I have down time and you're working. I'll finish by the weekend," he determined.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll gladly leave them in your safekeeping, but don't make this more important than your work," I told him. I decided then and there I wasn't going to let his brother's threats scare me off. Edward wasn't as easily duped as his brother had made out, even though he could come off as a bit naïve. Likely, Carlisle's threats were empty.

Edward cleaned up the messy pots and pans as I set the table. I plated the lasagna and surprised him with garlic bread. He seemed to enjoy it, and I enjoyed watching the look on his face when he ate it. There was no way that look was fake, just like nothing about him was fake. He didn't have it in him to fake anything.

"God, love, this is incredible. I'm not sure I could make it on my own. I think this is a dish we'll have to make together." The smile reminded me of how pure a soul he was, and I could only return it.

"We can portion it and freeze it. I'll leave instructions for you regarding reheating it so you can have it any time you'd like. When you run out, we can make it again," I told him as I finished my portion. He was on his second.

"I'll have to run extra-long tomorrow to work this off, but it's really great. Carlisle will be sorry he didn't stay. Can I take some to him?"

I nodded and rose from the table, not saying how much I hoped his brother choked on it, and we began clearing the table.

Edward loaded the dishwasher in the fashion he was accustomed, as I loaded the freezer with the leftovers, leaving him a portion in his fridge. I printed the heating instructions for him, which he determined he'd laminate, and then I walked to the front door. I needed to leave because I had a lot to think about.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time," I told him, trying like hell to sound happy about the evening. I hadn't exactly given it my all, that was for damn sure, but I blamed his fucking brother, the jaded prick.

He was fidgeting at the door and I wasn't sure why, so I placed my hand on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I have a deadline that will keep me busy for the rest of the week. I won't be able to concentrate on you until Friday night. I should have…_stupid, stupid."_

"Hey, stop it. I'm busy as well, so it's fine. You can text or call me if you want. If I don't hear from you, it's fine. I know you're busy. Can I ask you something?" I needed to wrap my head around what Carlisle had insinuated, and only Edward could give me answers.

He became nervous again. "Ask me anything, Bella."

"What Jasper said, and then what Carlisle said, makes me believe there are women out there with who you've had relationships. I believe you told me you only had intercourse once, but did other things…sexual things…happen with other women?" There. It was out there. I just had to know, for some sick reason, obviously.

"God, he was wrong…_he was wrong, he was wrong…" _He kept chanting it, and I wasn't sure about whom he was referring. I hoped it was Carlisle, but…

"Edward, look at me. _Who _was wrong?"

"I shouldn't…it's too soon…"

Clearly, I wasn't going to get an answer because he was wringing his hands and rocking back and forth. "Edward, calm down. Match my breaths," I instructed, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. He finally did, and he calmed considerably.

Once he stopped rocking back and forth, I took his hand and held it tightly. "We won't talk about this right now. Its okay and it won't matter to me, but eventually, I'd like you to tell me the truth about what happened with those other women your brother told me about.

"I've been honest with you about the fact there haven't been other men, though Carlisle doesn't believe me. I'll prove it somehow, but he believes I'm lying to you, and I'll never lie to you, Edward. I respect and care for you too much, okay? You can tell me anything, and it won't change the way I feel about you.

"Thank you for tonight. I hope to talk to you soon," I told him as I tipped up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

I started down the stairs to my truck when he grabbed my hand. "No, that's not the way to end a proper date." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I appreciated it more than I could articulate.

He moved away a little and looked into my eyes deeply, which kind of freaked me out because I felt like he was peering into my soul, not for the first time. "You're special, Bella. You're my special person. You're the one who understands me and will give me what I need, I know it. May I kiss you?"

I barely nodded before his lips met mine in a soul-searing kiss. His tongue gently brushed over my lips, and when I allowed him entrance, he moaned as he held me closely as my arms wrapped around his waist. He actually took my head in his hand and tilted it, just like in the movies, and a damn near cocked a leg at the sensation.

He drew back and gently kissed my lips before he pulled away to look into what I was sure were dazed eyes. His bright smile brought back my common sense, and I stepped away a little. "Thank you again for a lovely night," I reiterated as I tried to extricate myself from his embrace.

"I'll text and call you. I'll miss you, but I need to finish this, and I can't concentrate on work when you're around. You understand it, right? You understand me."

I nodded and pecked his lips before I started down the stairs. He followed me and opened the door for me. "I'm going to miss you, Bella. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

I smiled as I crawled inside the truck. He stood on the driveway and waved as I drove away. I tried to figure out what the fuck to do. I had a few ideas, but I wasn't sure if they were plausible. I needed to figure it out because I was sure I was in for a world of shit from his brother, but I wasn't going down without a fight. Of that much, I was sure.

\\\\\

_Thank you for reading._

_Till next time…xoxo._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the support and well-wishes you've given me. The outpouring has been humbling. So many of you wanted to disembowel Carlisle, but some of you are giving him the benefit of the doubt. I truly love the dichotomy. _

_Let's get to it. SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

11\. Anything For Love…Even That

##

"I don't understand why you feel the need to do this, Isabella Marie," Mom complained. She was vehemently against my decision, thus prompting the use of my whole name.

"I realize you don't, but I need documented proof, if possible, that I'm still a virgin, Mom. That man called me a whore and said he'd come up with men I'd been intimate with. I have a feeling he would go to any lengths to discredit me in Edward's eyes, and I need some proof in order to fight back."

I'd told her what had happened with Carlisle Cullen and his accusations. Of course, she was furious. She wanted to go to their home and defend me, but I knew a man like Carlisle wouldn't take the word of _my mother_. He'd need documentation…unimpeachable information in black and white.

She turned my face to look at hers, and I saw the sincerity. "Is it really _this_ important to you? Is Edward _really_ worth this fight? Honey, his brother is his guardian, and you can't say I told you that because Phillip shouldn't have said anything about it, but he did.

"You know, there are other ways to pop a hymen besides intercourse. I just think you're putting undo stress on yourself. We know the truth, and if Edward doesn't believe it…"

"Mom, he believes what is told to him, and I'm sure right _now_ he believes I'm a virgin, but if Carlisle starts trotting guys in front of him who'll say I've been with them, he'll just melt down, believing I lied to him like so many people in his life. I pray my hymen is still intact, which is truly ironic, but if it's not, I'm not going to fight with Carlisle because a man like him has resources to make Edward believe I've lied.

"I'm not sure why he's so invested in keeping Edward single, but he is, and he doesn't like the idea I want to spend time with him. I just…I think I love him, Mom, and that scares the shit out of me," I whispered, trying to quell the tears.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called. I squeezed Mom's hand and followed the nurse down the hall. After weight and height were recorded, she led me to an exam room.

"Go ahead and get undressed. There's a gown on the bed, and Dr. Hale will be in shortly." She closed the door, and I tried to keep from puking because the thought of what I was about to do made me nauseous, but I had to keep my head in the game. There was something more at stake that was important, and I wouldn't lose sight of it.

As I was taking off my jeans, my phone chimed. I pulled it out of the pocket and tossed it on the exam table as I finished stripping and changed into the paper gown, pulling the paper sheet on my lap to try to cover myself. I picked up my phone and saw it was a message from Edward, which made me smile.

_Hope you're having a good day. Bliss and I miss you. I finished your cards, and I put them in a box for you. I'll explain it to you when I see you on Friday. Please call me tonight. I miss hearing your voice. Edward Cullen…oh, I guess you know that! Xo_

I giggled as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A stunning, blonde-haired woman walked in with a bright smile on her face. I liked her immediately. "Isabella Swan? It's nice to meet you. I know your mother," she remarked.

I took a deep breath. "That won't be weird, will it?"

She laughed. "Not for me. So, it says you're here for a birth control consult and an "other" but it doesn't say what the other is. Care to explain?" She placed the chart on the counter and turned to walk over to where I sat on the table, looking into my eyes with a comforting smile on her beautiful face.

I took a deep breath. "I'd like to go on the pill because I have a boyfriend, but is there any way for you to document the fact I'm still a virgin? I actually need it on paper, if that's possible. If there's any way for you to take pictures, I'd appreciate that as well," I told her, seeing her eyebrows rise at my comment.

She retrieved my chart and reviewed my paperwork, tossing it on the corner of the bed. "Is this a religious issue, because I thought they had their own doctors for this sort of thing?"

I popped my knuckles, which was a horrible, nervous habit, and began my story. I told her about Edward and the connection I felt with him, and I told her about his brother and the horrific accusations he'd laid out the day I'd been at Edward's house. All through my oration, her face remained unchanged, so at the end of it, I wasn't sure where I stood with her. Was she empathetic to my situation or was she considering sending me to the looney bin?

"So, that's it. I don't know if my hymen is still there because I don't do any self-exploration, but if it is, could I get a doctor's slip from you stating it is, or if you could give a picture? I know this is really strange but I love Edward, and his brother is horrible. I'm hoping with a doctor's note, he'll…hell, I don't know what I'm hoping, but I know if you verify I'm still a virgin, Edward will believe it," I continued trying to explain. I was holding back the tears I felt because I was so embarrassed, but I still felt it was necessary to try.

She was looking at me like I'd sprouted a second head, and then she began scribbling on the chart in front of her. When she finally looked up, she smiled.

"I can _look_ at you and see by your demeanor you're still a virgin. In this day and age, there are so many ways aside from intercourse for a young woman to lose her hymen it's no longer a plausible test regarding whether a woman has ever had intercourse. If this so-called doctor can't tell you're a virgin then he's an idiot. You do know, don't you, it shouldn't matter to your boyfriend. There aren't many virgins walking around anyway. If you're both clean, it shouldn't matter, and I absolutely refuse to take a picture of that sort," she stated confidently.

I took a deep breath and let it go. "Dr. Hale, you're right. Under ordinary circumstances, it shouldn't matter, but I told Edward I was a virgin, and if there's no evidence I am, he'll think I lied to him…" I began sobbing because I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was awful, and I felt so humiliated, but for Edward, I'd do anything as I was coming to learn.

She sighed. "Asperger's, you say," she enquired as she began the exam. She listened to my heart and instructed me to breath.

"Yeah, but he's so damn smart. He has very few ticks, but it seems as if his family makes it a bigger deal than it should be, though I don't know everything about it."

She pulled the paper gown apart and did a breast exam which was the first time anyone other than me had touched my breasts, and then she said, "I'm not going to use a speculum. I'm sorry to have to invade you, but if you want documentation regarding your hymen, well, I'll have to check. I'm not going to do a transvaginal ultrasound because I'd need to invade you more than I am now."

She donned latex gloves and grabbed a tube of KY Jelly, squirting it on her middle finger. She stood between my legs after she'd instructed I put them in the stirrups, and she looked into my eyes. "You know, don't you, even if your hymen has given way, you're still a virgin."

I felt the tears, but I held them back. "I know, Dr. Hale, but my Edward will need proof after his brother fills his head with poison about me. If things aren't as they should be, then I might as well move to another state because his brother will tell him horrible things about me, none of which are true. I just need to know if I need to begin the fight."

After a few seconds, she stood from the stool. "Okay, Bella. I need you to open your legs and relax, honey. I'm not going to do anything to disturb anything that might be there. I just need to see if the barrier is still intact." I closed my eyes and thought about many other things as she did her exam.

I felt her finger prodding around for a second, and then she gently closed my legs. She peeled the glove off and I saw a tear roll down her face. My heart sunk. I was screwed, and not in the good way.

I sniffed as I pulled my feet from the stirrups and sat up. "So, I'm…I have no proof, right?"

She laughed a bit as she pulled out a prescription pad. She scribbled on it and tore off a sheet, and then she scribbled on another, pulling it off.

"I'm sorry I broke down, but I've never wanted anyone to have proof of their virginity any more than you in my life. It's there, Bella, miraculously. You're intact, which is incredible considering the active lifestyle we all lead these days. I've also written you a prescription for birth control pills. I'm also going to give you your first HPV shot after we draw some blood. I'll need you to come by next month for the second shot, and then another month for the third.

"If this works out with your boyfriend, well, the pills will come in handy, and you'll be covered regarding HPV." She explained everything to me, and she patted me on the leg as she turned to leave the room.

She turned back around and walked over to the bed. "Please forgive me for being unprofessional, but I can't hold my tongue. My husband is an attorney. If this brother starts making slanderous accusations against you, please, I beg you, call me. My Emmett…he'd love to get ahold of an asshole like this.

"If you become sexually active, I'd urge you to use condoms until your boyfriend has been tested if he's been active prior to your relationship. I'll have a baseline for you, so come back in six months. Otherwise, call me anytime with questions. You're a one-of-a kind." She squeezed my arm and left.

I got dressed and walked out to the waiting room with my prescription and my doctor's note declaring me a virgin. I knew in my gut, I'd need the proof.

##

Friday morning, I sent Edward a text. I hadn't heard from him much after Tuesday, and I missed him.

_Hey, I believe I was promised a date. How busy are you? Bella_

I went back to work at Mom's desk. She was on a call, and I was reconciling the books because it was the end of the month. I got lost in it for a couple of hours, but when Jake walked back and said, "Hey, I've put everyone to bed. I'm out. I've got a date tonight. I'll see you in the morning, right?" I looked at the clock and saw it was five. I picked up my phone and saw no response from Edward.

My stomach churned because I knew exactly what had happened, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I walked out of the office and found Mom and Dr. Phil on the driveway talking. I'd made ten copies of that note from Dr. Hale, so I walked up to him without one thought other than getting the truth out there.

"Dr. Phil, I know this is above and beyond, but would you give this to Edward? He's not calling me or texting me, and I know why, but I have proof. I need him to know the truth."

He took it from me and opened it, reading it. He looked at my mother, and she simply nodded before she spoke. "I told her not to do it. I told her not to give Dr. Cullen any…she did it anyway. This situation…my daughter shouldn't have to prove her virginity to anyone, namely too many people who don't matter, no offense, but she loves Edward, and Dr. Cullen seems to have undue influence over him Bella believes he'll use to support his accusations she's promiscuous.

"Do you begin to realize the humiliation she endured to try to prove…the only thing that would have been worse would have been if she'd allowed that asshole to do the exam himself! God, I tried to talk her out of it," Mom whispered as she began to cry. Dr. Phil pulled her into a hug which I was sure she needed.

I walked away and climbed into my truck. I went home and crawled into bed, thinking about how I wanted my virginal funeral to proceed. I didn't want a white casket, that was for sure, and I didn't want church music because at my dad's funeral, it really brought the room down.

I decided I wanted reggae music instead, and I wanted a rum bar and jerk food. I wanted to be buried in a Bob Marley t-shirt and jeans because hey, I didn't live at the beach, but maybe with all the trappings at my funeral, I could spend eternity on one and not get sunburned? It was worth a shot.

\\\\\

_E/N: I know, not really a happy chappie, but in Bella's defense, she's been known to go headlong into things, so we shouldn't really be surprised. How'd you like Dr. Rosalie?_

_Thank you for reading._

_Till Friday…xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Wow! You all have a lot of theories and I think it's great! I appreciated your thoughts, and I know many of you were upset Bella took the step she did, but as I wrote the chapter, I imagined her doing the only thing she felt she could to offer proof. If you were disappointed in the chapter, well, so be it._

_One of you asked me to post after midnight because you were in a tizzy about what was going on, so I succumbed to the pressure. It won't work every time, but it worked this time : )_

_I realize you're all upset because Edward's been MIA, but I promise you, he's coming back next chapter. So? Shall we?_

_SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

12\. My Life as a Documented Virgin

##

I was in the back giving the puppies their weekly bath and vitamins, and I was trying to be happy. I hoped to hell Edward had the note from my doctor, but not hearing from him made me believe he didn't care. His brother had obviously come up with names of men I'd supposedly slept with, and really why would he believe a random doctor's note over his brother's word?

We hadn't known each other very long, so I needed to get over it, and maybe get rid of my hymen. Maybe a random hook-up was what was in order, but how did one go about that sort of thing when they didn't go out to meet anyone? That was the biggest question.

Of course, that type of behavior wasn't me at all. It was then I knew I was feeling a good dose of desperation, and I needed to snap out of it. I had to believe Edward would see the lies for what they were and come back to me.

I felt the dog squirm in my hands and I looked down at the Chihuahua who'd come to the shelter not so long ago. It only warmed up to Mom at the time, and here it was, a month later. It wasn't snapping, snarling, or fighting contact. It had been reborn, metaphorically of course, and it was only reacting because I'd stopped massaging the soap into its back.

"Sorry, Sammy. I got lost in thoughts I shouldn't have," I offered as an apology. I rinsed the dog and then picked it up, wrapping it in a large towel and holding it close. The dog loved physical contact with humans, and my mother had made great strides with it just as she always did with strays. I wished I had the same power.

After I dried it and kissed its head, I carried it back to the puppy room, putting it on the floor and grabbing Chance, who was still in residence. "Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up. We're having an open house this weekend, and I think this might just be your lucky day," I told him as I held him close.

I'd miss him, and I really wanted to adopt him myself, but we had Sheba at home. Mom had been spending a lot of time with Dr. Phil, which made me happy, but I wasn't up for housetraining a puppy alone.

As I was about to put him in the bath, which he loved, the bell above the door sounded. Jake was out with the large dogs, and Char was in class, so it was just me. I had no idea where Mom was, so I slid Chance into my apron and walked out front, seeing a very pretty woman standing at the desk with a warm smile.

"Welcome to '_Mates for Life'_. I'm Bella. What can I do for you?" I asked.

She giggled a little and pointed to the rubber apron where Chance peeked out, panting because of excitement or being hot in the pocket of a rubber apron. Either way, the woman was entertained by him. "Who's that?"

I pulled him out and placed him on the desk. "This is Chance. He was the runt of his litter, and when he came to us, we weren't sure he'd make it, but he's a fighter. He's doing just fine right now. Are you looking to adopt?"

She stroked him gently, but she looked at me with her bright smile. "I'm Alice. I'm here for puppy therapy. I had a bad day, and my friend, Phil Dwyer, told me there's nothing better in the world. I'll gladly make a donation."

I laughed. Dr. Phil was something else. "We don't accept donations for the shelter, but if you'd like to make a donation to the Humane Society of Clallam County, we direct the money. I can give you a tax receipt for it," I offered.

She pulled a twenty and a five from her wallet and handed them to me. I pulled out the receipt book and wrote one for her, and after business was transacted, I led her back to the glass room where the puppies lived. "We're giving baths today, so some of them might not be as fresh as we'd like, but we're having an open house tomorrow," I offered as I opened the door and opened the gate so she could go inside.

She sat down in her designer dress and she took all the puppies, smelly or not, into her arms. They licked her and she laughed the whole time. "I'll be back in ten. I'm giving Chance a bath. He loves it," I told her.

She looked at me with a smile. "Can I do it? Or, can I help?"

It was my turn to laugh. "You wanna help? Grab a smelly puppy and come with me, Alice."

She picked up a few, and when she found a basset puppy, she stood from the floor and followed me to the back.

"I'll trade you. Chance loves a bath, but Watson doesn't, so I'll wrestle with him since it's your first time," I told her as I turned on the water and moderated the temperature. I went to the closet and pulled out another rubber apron, fastening it around Alice's slim waist as she talked to Chance.

Once the water was comfortable, I put a wiggling Watson into the sink as Alice put Chance in at the same time. We shampooed them and brushed them, and then we wrapped them in towels and carried them to the puppy room. After we briskly dried them, I took the towels to dump into the large laundry basket. When I went back to the room to grab another, I found Alice surrounded by them, and I laughed.

"Seems you've made new friends," I teased as they licked her all over.

"I'd take them all home, but my husband would probably shoot me. Are you sure I can't make a larger donation? I mean, what you're doing here is incredible."

I sat down next to her and pet the ones closest. There was nothing in the world like unconditional love, and I honestly thought I'd found it once, but apparently, I was young and love was fleeting…or I was just stupid.

"No, Alice, we don't need the money. We appreciate someone coming by who wants to submerge themselves in the unconditional love one gets from our canine companions. It's pretty good. If only we as humans could do the same thing," I commented as I laid back and let them crawl all over me. It was the only thing that kept me going.

"You've never had it?" she asked as she enjoyed her half of the puppies.

I sighed. "I have it with my mother and I had it with my dad, which was amazing, really. I thought I had it with someone else, but there were a lot of people who thought we weren't good for each other, and he listened to them, I guess. Love isn't easy."

"So, you were in love, and he didn't love you back?" she asked.

I had no idea why it was so easy to open up to her, but it was. "I think he loved me, but it was new to him, and I think it confused him too much, especially with people telling him I was only after his money. He just backed away and now…" I couldn't finish it because I wouldn't allow the quiver in my voice. I'd cried enough tears over him, and I damn well wasn't going to do it in front of a virtual stranger.

I turned to look at her, and she simply nodded. Maybe she understood it better than I knew, but I felt I had a fellow soldier in the war of love. It wasn't a comfort, but at least I wasn't alone. That meant something.

##

After Alice left, I put the dogs to bed and turned on the radio to the classical station we played at night. It seemed to calm them. I drove the mile down the road to the house, and frowned when I saw the Mercedes in the driveway. Dr. Phil was at the house, and after the humiliation I'd suffered with the exam and giving him the note to give to Edward, I really didn't want to face him.

I walked inside and went straight upstairs, hearing my mother laughing in the kitchen with him. "Phillip, quit feeding him table scraps. Don't call me at two o'clock in the morning and ask me what to do when he starts barfing all over the house. I won't answer, and you'll have to figure out how to clean it up yourself," I heard Mom tell him. His hearty laugh was genuine. I was really happy for her because she seemed to be happy.

I grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and try to regroup before I went downstairs to face them. Mom would never let me get out of being social, but I needed a bit of time to myself first.

After I finished in the bathroom and dressed, I pulled up my wet hair and went downstairs. Sheba met me at the bottom of the stairs and licked my hand. "Hi, Sheba. How are you, baby?" I asked as I scratched her neck. She nuzzled into my hand, and I appreciated it.

I walked into the kitchen just in time to see my mother adjusting her clothes and Dr. Phil head out the backdoor. Apparently, a little hanky-panky had been taking place in the kitchen. The red on my mother's neck and chest from Dr. Phil's five-o'clock stubble wasn't hidden by her blouse at all.

"Well, well, Dr. Swan. Getting a little kissy-kissy in the kitchen, I see," I teased as I pointed to the pots boiling on the stove.

"We…we're making dinner. How were things at the shelter today? I was out on calls, and then Phil took me out for a drink before we came here to make dinner. Anything new?" The guilt on her face was hysterical, but I wasn't going to give her shit about it. She deserved love, and if Dr. Phil was the one to give it to her, I'd support it.

I went to the fridge to grab a drink, and when I saw the bottles of root beer inside, I broke down. It wasn't _just_ because they reminded me of my father. It was because they reminded me of Edward as well. I felt arms around me, and I turned in my mother's embrace and sobbed, yet again. It was becoming ridiculous.

"Why, Mom? Why wasn't I good enough?" I whimpered into her shoulder.

"What makes you think you aren't good enough, Bella? His horrible brother? Your father and I raised you to have more confidence in yourself and your fellow human beings. I know Edward's brother isn't the kind of person you're used to dealing with, but I think you have to have some faith in Edward's ability to discern truth from lies. If he believes his brother over you, then we've both given him too much credit for being able to figure out how to have a romantic relationship," Mom suggested.

A throat cleared and we both looked up. "I can't tell you what's going on because I'd never violate doctor/patient confidentiality, but you've got it all wrong, Bella. All I can tell you is Edward is out of town right now. Please don't ask me questions I can't answer," Dr. Phil informed as Goliath ambled in behind him.

"Where's…where's Bliss?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock is taking care of her. I wish to hell I could tell you what's going on, but I honestly can't. Just please, give it some time. He's very determined," Dr. Phil stated emphatically.

I wasn't happy Jasper was watching the dog because Edward had asked me if I'd take care of her if he wasn't able, but I was glad to know he and Edward must at least be on speaking terms. Edward regarded him as a friend, and I didn't like to think of Edward having no one but his brother to depend on. I wouldn't build up hope, but I would give it a little time.

##

Saturday morning was bright and sunny, which naturally made me happy. Any sunny day in the Pacific Northwest was a good day in my opinion. Charlotte, Jacob, and I were busy putting up decorations…streamers, flags, and balloons…and getting the dogs ready for the open house we were having at the shelter. Mom and I had made snacks…fruit cups, blueberry scones, and candied bacon pops for the humans; homemade dog treats for our dogs…and all of the dogs had been groomed to perfection. Flyers were put up all over town, and we were hoping for a big turnout, but we really had no way of knowing how many people might show up. We had hopes, though.

I was just tying a pink bandanna around Dot's neck when I heard a familiar bark from the front desk. I hurried Dot to the grass run before I went to the front. When I walked around the desk to see Bliss sitting next to Jasper Whitlock and Alice, the woman who stopped by for puppy therapy the afternoon prior, I was stunned. What they were doing together, I didn't know.

I quickly sunk to the floor and hugged the dog, thrilled to see her healthy and happy. "Hi, baby girl. How are you?" I asked as I nuzzled into her neck and scratched her behind the ears. She smelled like Edward, or so I imagined, which made me close my eyes to keep from crying again.

I rose from my spot on the floor and greeted the humans, trying to maintain some composure. "Mr. Whitlock, Alice, it's nice of you to come by." I saw Alice discreetly pinch Whitlock, and when he squirmed, I was curious.

"Miss Swan, I came to offer a sincere apologize for my behavior the last time I stopped by. My wife informs me I'm an idiot. What Edward said to me can't be repeated in polite company, ma'am. I honestly didn't know the guy had it in him, but he set me straight in short order that I'd made a huge mistake about you. I'm very sorry, ma'am," he drawled out, taking a breath before he continued.

"I met Edward when he was at the group home in New Hampshire, and we became friends…good friends, as a matter of fact because he wasn't like the other residents. He proved himself to be responsible and compassionate for the other residents because their disabilities were far worse than Edward's trials.

"He's an amazing guy, and he had some things that might give him a pause once in a while, but he doesn't use them as a crutch. Call me a narcissist, but I believed I could help him progress more than anyone else, so when he narrowed into a place to live, I took the opportunity to get a change of scenery. When he hooked me up with Phil, I was happy to take the job so I could continue to work with Edward, and of course, I had the good fortune to meet Alice," Jasper explained as he glanced at his wife and gave her a sly smile.

I looked at Alice with inquisitive eyes. "I owe you an explanation. Yes, Jasper is my husband, but I just knew something wasn't right with this situation. I know Edward because he's not only one of Jasper's clients. We have a much different sort of bond.

"Nothing was fitting together, so I came out to investigate things myself. None of the accusations Carlisle was making against you were adding up, and I couldn't follow through with what he wanted me to do. I need to talk to you in private. Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"What do you do for a living? I was under the impression you were a psychiatrist or a psychologist. What's your real profession?" I snapped. If she was tied to Carlisle Cullen, I didn't trust her, and I was pissed I'd thought she was the kind of person I could be friends with in the first place.

"You know, Carlisle will come after you if you pursue this, Ali," Whitlock told her.

"I truly hope he does," she responded with venom in her voice. She took my arm and led me back to the kitchen, pushing me into a seat and taking one next to me.

"I'm Alice Brandon-Whitlock. I'm Edward's _other_ guardian. Carlisle can't do anything significant without my stamp of approval. I was appointed by the Court after Edward's mother, Elizabeth, filed a petition for guardianship. The Court denied her petition for reasons that are still debatable, but the court determined a third-party should be appointed as co-guardian in order to look out for Edward's best interests. There are a lot of things involved in this situation, a lot of which I shouldn't tell you, but after Phil faxed me that paper you asked him to give to Edward, I couldn't remain neutral.

"I'm sorry I came here under false pretenses yesterday, but I truly had to see for myself what kind of young woman would go to so much trouble to prove she hadn't done any of the things Carlisle was alleging. He had witnesses lined up to say you were less than virtuous…"

"You mean he had men who would say I was a slut, right?" I asserted. Let's call a spade a spade, after all. He intended to make it out I was after Edward's money, and if making me out to be someone I wasn't was the only way to do it, he was prepared to lie and pay people to lie. I hated him.

"Men who would _allege_ you were a slut. After spending two hours with you, I know better. He was trying to get a restraining order to keep you away from Edward, and he needed my support. In the past, I've fallen in line because I truly believed he had Edward's best interests as a priority. Carlisle can be a very good actor when it's required, and I thought him to be an upstanding individual. When he came to me with this situation, something didn't feel right.

"Edward hasn't had a girlfriend before, Bella. He's had female friends and one unfortunate encounter with a woman at the group home. Carlisle made me believe he was just trying to protect his brother, and I believed all of his allegations until some new information recently came to light.

"In my defense, many of those women had less than stellar histories so Carlisle was able to manipulate their background information such that I believed he had probable cause to keep them away from Edward, and in the interest of making sure Edward wasn't being taken advantage, I went along with it. Now, I believe I was terribly wrong for doing it without looking into things myself, so I decided to finally take a stand. I won't allow him to railroad you as he's done other women in the past," she told me.

I was just as lost as I'd been before she began speaking, so I took a deep breath. "I'm not a lawyer or a doctor, so I need you to explain this in layman's terms because I'm not getting it at all."

She sighed and looked at me again. "Edward's father left all of his money to Edward because of his special needs. Ed Sr. wanted to make sure Edward had resources to get the best care because he never believed Edward would be capable of caring for himself. Unfortunately, he named Carlisle the guardian and trustee over the money. There's a caveat in the trust, however. In the event Edward was ever to marry, his wife would become the guardian and trustee over Edward's estate, just as Edward Sr. did over Liz's estate.

"There's also a loophole stating if Edward is ever deemed to be capable of caring for himself without oversight, as determined and verified by a team of specialists, the guardianship is dissolved and all the money goes to Edward without any caveats at all." I knew there was likely more to it, but I thought it was good news.

"So, what does he have to do to make that happen? He's extremely intelligent, as I'm sure you know. Whether I'm in his life or not, he'd do just fine on his own," I suggested.

She looked around and took my hand. "I'm a lawyer, and I could definitely get disbarred for telling you this, but I can't just sit back any longer. Carlisle and I set up the trust so Edward's earnings from his job would go into a separate trust which Carlisle guided. At the time, I thought it was a good idea because Edward has tried to make large donations to things he believed at the time to be important, and he works very hard for that money, sometimes not sleeping for a week if he's on a roll with his music.

"What I didn't know until recently is Carlisle has been taking _loans_ against the trust for his own purposes. He can't touch Edward's inheritance because that's iron clad, but he can borrow against Edward's earnings, and he's done so quite liberally, as I've found out.

"I recently found out Carlisle has a malpractice suit against him for wrongful death of a patient. He's been able to keep it very quiet, so I had no inkling anything was amiss because I had no reason to believe anything was. I don't know if he was negligent, but that's what the woman's family is accusing, and he's hired one of the best malpractice teams in the country to represent him in order to keep it out of the press. He's using Edward's money to pay the legal fees from what I've been able to trace out. It also seems, based on a report I received from a private investigator, Carlisle's developed quite a cocaine habit. That's why he has to maintain his control over Edward. He needs his money."

I was stunned. "What is he supposed to have done?" I asked, certain she wouldn't answer.

Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate. "It's alleged he performed surgery under the influence of a controlled substance. He received a DUI the night he performed a simple appendectomy on a young woman, which he's fighting, but she died two days later from complications arising from the surgery. Infection set in because gauze was allegedly left in her abdominal cavity, and well, it's all nasty business, but that's the bottom line.

"His insurer wants to settle with the family, but Carlisle's fighting it because he'd lose his medical license as a result of the settlement. He's been fighting it for seven months, but it appears the case is going to trial in a few months because his attorneys have nearly run out of stall tactics. That's why Carlisle wanted you out of the way. He saw firsthand Edward had feelings for you, and he couldn't let it happen. His whole world would implode if Edward became involved with someone and it became serious enough to lead to marriage. He never considered Edward would seek emancipation on his own because he has always underestimated his little brother."

I was completely stunned, but one thing remained unanswered. "Where's Edward, and why haven't I heard from him?"

She smiled. "He's in New York. He's undergoing an extensive evaluation at a highly regarded clinic in order to try to get out from under his father's will and Carlisle's control. He'll be home next Friday, and when I talked to him, he told me he couldn't speak with you because he'd want to come right back home if he did. He wants to manage his own affairs and finally be a man, as he put it, so after Dr. Phil gave him that note from your doctor, he contacted me to assist him with the arrangements. For the record, Phil's not on board with Edward's decision, but I saw how serious Edward was, so I supported him."

I took a deep breath because it was a lot of information to take in, and the fact I barely understood most of it wasn't helping. "What happens if those doctors determine he can't manage himself on his own?"

She smiled and squeezed my hand before she released it. I'd forgotten she was holding it. "In the _unlikely_ event that happens, then I'll file a petition to have Carlisle removed as Edward's guardian. I have enough evidence to prove what Carlisle's done, but Edward doesn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary because his brother's in enough trouble. I'm respecting Edward's wishes…for the time being.

"I wouldn't have told you any of this, but I spoke with Edward about everything, and he asked me to explain it to you and ask you if you have the capacity to wait for him to come home before you make any decision regarding your relationship. He knows he should have spoken with you before he just took off, but he said he had the incentive to do it at that moment, and if he'd spoken with you, he'd never want to go away. I won't plead his case for him because I believe him perfectly capable, but he'd like to talk with you about all of this as soon as he returns home.

"This is all very difficult because he loved and trusted his brother, but finding all of these things out at one time, well, it's been draining for him. He also found out some other information that's upsetting to him, but it gave him the motivation to take this step," she continued to explain.

After she finished her explanation, I dragged Alice out to the open house. I submerged myself in the events of the day so as not to worry about what was going on with Edward, and that night when I fell into bed, I slept soundly…dreaming of Edward Cullen sleeping beside me. It was the first full night's sleep I'd had in a long time.

For reasons unknown to me, I had a feeling…a feeling deep in my gut…everything was going to be okay.  
\\\\\

_E/N: I know you're missing Edward, but I think you got some answers, right? _

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers._

_Till Monday…xoxo._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. There are over 46,000 reading the story, and over 1,000 of you have reviewed. I appreciate it._

_Hope you all had a nice weekend. Let's get to it. _

_SMeyer owns. I borrow. (In under the wire!)_

_\\\\\_

13\. Baby Come Back

"Okay, Watson. Be a good boy," I told the basset puppy as I handed him off to his new family on the Friday following the open house. Out of our current residents, we were losing six, and it was bittersweet for me. I loved all the dogs, but I knew it wasn't right for them to be at a shelter. They needed families, and while we'd miss them, we couldn't begrudge them the opportunity to be the best thing that happened in a family's life, just as they'd been to us.

"Thank you, Bella. We're looking forward to getting him home and settled," Mrs. Cope and her daughter, Ashley, told me as they took turns hugging him. He was quite happy about the placement, based on his puppy kisses to both of them.

They left, and I went back to work, filling out reminder cards for upcoming appointments for Mom's clientele.

I walked away from the front desk in search of more postcards, and when I heard the bell on the front door, I was sure it was the one placement I dreaded the most. "Be right there," I called.

I walked back to the puppy room and scooped up Chance, hugging him close. "I think that's your new humans out there, and I'm going to miss you very much." Bliss' bark confirmed for me it was one or both of the Whitlocks, so I tied a little blue bandana around Chance's neck and carried him out to the front desk.

I wasn't prepared to find not only Alice and Jasper, along with Bliss, but Edward Cullen standing there with a bright smile on his face. I'm ashamed to say I shoved the puppy into Jasper's hands and wrapped my arms around Edward, burying my face in his chest. He only stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

God, I'd missed him so much, and by tight grip of his arms, he'd missed me as well. Bliss was nudging her way between us, but I wasn't about to let her, or anyone else, between us again. He was mine, and I was his. The rest of the world could go to hell.

"_Missed you. Missed you. Missed you," _he chanted quietly in my ear as he kissed my temple and tightened his grip on me. It felt incredible.

After a minute, I pulled away a little. "I missed you as well, Edward. Are you home for good, or…" I wasn't sure if he had to go back to New York, but if he did, then I'd figure out how to handle it.

"No, love, I'm home. Can you come over? I think we should talk," he told me, not a nerve evident, which surprised me a little.

"Um, sure. I need to close up, but I'll come over at six after I go home to shower and change. I can make dinner," I offered.

"Damn, and she cooks. You're lucky, Cullen," I heard from my left, seeing Jasper smiling as Alice nuzzled Chance.

"Go to hell, _honey_," Alice told him with a laugh in her voice. I was still on the fence about Jasper Whitlock, but Alice? She was someone I didn't expect. I had every confidence she'd keep her husband, the _egoist,_ in check.

I laughed along with the group. Edward turned to them and smiled. "She's teaching me to cook some other dishes, and yes, I'm very lucky. Maybe if you're nice and don't keep things from me anymore, Jazz, I'll see if Bella will cook for you at my place sometime," the handsome man actually teased.

We all laughed, and my soul was full of joy in that moment. I hated to be one of those women who allowed herself to be turned inside out by a guy, but Edward wasn't just _any_ guy. He definitely deserved to have a woman adore him, and I planned to do just that.

I showed up at his place at six with an uncooked, homemade pizza and a bag of homemade dog treats for Bliss. When he opened the door, he had the same glowing smile on his face from earlier in the day, and mine quickly matched it. "Come in, please."

I stepped inside and followed him to the kitchen. I placed my things on the counter and turned to look at him. "You look…"

My words were silenced when he swept me into his arms and kissed me hard on the mouth. I was surprised, but I quickly returned it. At the feel of my tongue caressing his lips, he calmed and the kiss became softer…tender even.

It hinted at the passion I was sure he held in his soul, and I welcomed it. It was amazing, and when we pulled away, he gently placed his hands on my cheeks, directing my eyes up to meet his beautiful green eyes.

"I know we have a lot of things to talk about, but would it be possible to not do it right now? Tonight I want to just enjoy your company without any bad things to discuss. I believe Dr. Phil's comments to me aren't relevant anymore, and I have something important to tell you.

"I don't want to upset you or make you want to be away from me because I didn't want to be away from you at all. But, I need to tell you the whole time I was gone, I felt like my insides were empty. I felt like a dead tree, hollow in the middle. It was only today when you came out of the back room and I saw the smile on your beautiful face…I felt filled back up.

"I love you, Bella, and please don't tell me I don't know what it's like to be in love, because I _do_ know what it's like. It's just like this," he whispered for only the two of us to hear.

"I'd never tell you any of that, Edward. I felt empty as well, and I love you, too. I have no idea how things will go between us, but I'd love to have just one night where we can be two people in love without anything else weighing us down. I'm fine with putting off the discussion, because I've missed you as well, and I don't ever want to be away from you like that again," I told him as I hugged him again.

When we finally broke apart, I put the pizza in the oven, and while it cooked, I told him about the adoption fair. When the buzzer went off, we ate pizza and shared a root beer, laughing about the argument Jasper and Alice had over adopting a dog. Jasper was against it, but Alice wanted Chance, and Jasper caved, not surprisingly. Edward thought it was funny that Jasper, who was apparently a pretty tough character, would succumb to the wishes of his "tiny, little wife" so easily, but I thought it was sweet.

We cleared the mess and settled on the couch with herbal tea. "So, I'm not trying to get into anything that's happened, but how was New York? I've never been there," I told him.

He turned to face me, mirroring my position on the couch with my legs in a pretzel. "You're more beautiful than the image I had in my mind. I had to give up my phone when I checked in at the hospital so I didn't have your picture to look at which I do quite often. I had to rely on my memory, which wasn't as vivid as I wished.

"I've been to New York in the past, and it makes me anxious to be in the city. Too much noise and too many people. I went straight to the hospital and checked in, so I saw nothing of the city this visit, but if you've never been, maybe we could go sometime. I think I'd be okay if you were with me. Tell me more about the open house."

I truly wanted to know about the hospital he was in, but I wasn't going to ask. "We adopted out six dogs. That's a rousing success in our business. I hated to see Chance leave, but I'm glad he went to a good home. I bet you missed Bliss while you were gone."

At the mention of her name, she trotted over to us and rested her head on Edward's thigh. His hand automatically went to her head, and the smile on his face told me everything I needed to know.

He looked into my eyes, and smiled. "I missed both of my girls while I was gone. You're still my girlfriend, right? Carlisle didn't ruin it, did he? He's ruined a lot of things in my life, but if he ruined _us_ I might not be able to forgive him."

I was surprised he was even considering forgiving Carlisle for his actions. "He didn't ruin us, and if you want me to be your girlfriend, I'm happy about it. What did you think about that paper Dr. Phil gave you?" I asked nervously.

He looked down and didn't say anything for a minute, but when he looked up at me with sad eyes, my heart nearly stopped. Didn't he believe me?

"I hate you put yourself through it. Dr. Phil explained some of it, but Alice told me exactly what you did because I wasn't sure what it meant, and I need you to understand I _believed_ you. I knew you wouldn't lie to me, Bella. You didn't need to…to do _that_ to prove anything to me. I believed you."

I was a little stunned to find out Alice explained it to him, and I truly needed clarification. "Alice explained it?"

His face turned a little red, and he looked down at Bliss. "Sweetheart, go to your bed." He snapped his fingers and pointed, and she ambled off to her bed in the corner, settling in. I was impressed. He'd kept up her training, and that dog was amazing.

He then pulled me closer, untwisting my legs and pulling me onto his lap, wrapping my arms around him as his hands rested on my back. He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips, before he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Most things about relationships and interactions between men and women are difficult for me to understand. I understand the human anatomy, and as I told you, I've had sex before. Only once, Bella. Just that one time.

"Dr. Phil gave me that paper, but I didn't understand what it meant even though he tried to tell me. I went to find Alice, and after she read it, she cried before she told me you went to a doctor and underwent such a private examination in order to prove to me you hadn't been with anyone. It made my chest hurt because you should have known I'd never believe the things Carlisle said. I guess I wasn't a very good boyfriend if you didn't know I'd believe you over him." He looked broken hearted…as if he thought I didn't trust him, and I couldn't have that.

"I didn't do it for you, Edward, really. I did it so Carlisle wouldn't have any basis to try to make you doubt me. I knew he was someone who would need proof, and if it would make him back off and not doubt my intentions with you were honest, it was worth what I had to go through.

"Dr. Hale was very kind, which I appreciated. It was worth it if it brought all of this to a head," I whispered to him.

"I loved you before you did that, but knowing how willing you were to do something I'm sure you hated in order to try to stop my brother's nasty accusations made me love you more. It gave me the courage to go to New York, Bella.

"I hate to be in confined spaces like airplanes, but knowing how uncomfortable you must have been to do what you did, gave me the confidence I'd be fine. I was willing to do the same for you because I believe you're worth the discomfort. I can't tell you how much it meant and how much it helped me do what I needed to do, but in the future please don't do anything like that again."

He leaned forward and kissed me again, but I needed to explain something to him. "Edward, I'll have to go to the doctor at least once a year for a long time. The exam wasn't the only reason I went, you know. I, uh, I got birth control pills as well, which I've only started taking recently. It takes a bit of time for them to kick in, but if the time ever comes that….well, I wanted to be ready." I couldn't tell him what I hoped might happen, and I was sure he wouldn't get it because innuendo and insinuation were generally lost on him, but if he asked me to explain it, then I would, likely imploding into ash after.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked a little worried after his question, and I didn't want him to worry about anything between us, so I nodded.

"I'd like it if you would spend the night and sleep next to me in my bed. I haven't slept well in a while, and I think I could sleep well next to you. Would you consider staying the night or if you can't tonight, at some time in the near future?"

I kissed his cheek and pulled back to look into his eyes so he'd know I was sincere. "I'd love to spend the night, Edward. I don't have pajamas, but if you'd loan me something to sleep in, I'll gladly spend the night."

He smiled brightly. "I've got just the thing." He picked me up and put me on my feet, taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawer until he found a large t-shirt with musical notes on it. I saw the notes and smiled. He turned it around and I laughed at the back.

_Make music…not war._

"That doesn't surprise me. Are you sure you want to loan it to me?"

"My mother sent this to me for my birthday last year. Carlisle doesn't know I speak with her because he wouldn't hear of it, but I do it behind his back. Go change and I'll tell you a bedtime story, pretty girl," he told me as he handed me the shirt and kissed my cheek.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the shirt, leaving my bra and panties in place. I found a toothbrush in its packaging on the counter so I used it, and when I came out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the bed in a pair of pajama pants with notes on them that matched the t-shirt I was wearing. He had on a white undershirt, and he was smiling.

I placed my folded clothes on the chair in the corner and walked over to the bed where I sat down next to him, not sure what to say. "I, uh, thank you for the toothbrush. I used some of your toothpaste," I stated lamely.

He laughed. "I'll be right back." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving me to sit on the side of the bed and wonder what was going to happen. I had no idea how things would proceed, but in my heart I was quite happy he'd asked me to stay. I went to my clothes and pulled out my phone, sending my mom a text I wouldn't be home and then I turned back the covers on his bed, settling into the lush pillows.

He came out of the bathroom and left on a nightlight. How sweet was that? He climbed in next to me, and he looked a bit uncomfortable as he shimmied into the bed and began flopping a little bit.

I smiled at his antics. "Am I on your side?" I asked as I sat up and turned to look at him.

He looked at me with a bit of apprehension on his face. "Edward, am I on your side? I'll change with you."

"Actually, I sleep in the middle, but I respect your space so I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I laughed and pulled his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to move you to the middle. This is a rather large bed, and you can sleep in the middle if you'd like. I still have plenty of room on my side," I explained.

"I was trying to be respectful, love. I didn't know if you'd be okay sleeping close to me," he responded.

I turned on my stomach and rested on my elbows. "Are you sleepy?"

He chuckled a bit. "I'm too nervous to be sleepy. Are you?"

"Not at all." I picked up a pillow and settled it under my arm to prop me up as I turned onto my side.

"Move closer and let's talk until we fall asleep. You were going to tell me a story."

He moved to the middle of the king-sized bed and mirrored my position. He pulled the sheet up over my shoulder and smoothed it, leaving his hand to rest on my waist on top of it.

"When I was five, my mother was kicked out of our house. Carlisle claims and I think he honestly believes, she left on her own, but I've spoken with her and Alice, and based on paperwork Alice was able to find, my father forced her to leave and had her committed. He blamed her for the way I am, and he said she was a bad influence because she protected me too much and stunted my development because of her own problems.

"It's ironic he'd say such a thing considering how much he ruled every move I made when I was young, but I know now he wasn't a very honorable man with the way he treated Mom. I need to deal with some things I found out, and my trip to New York was the first step.

"I found my mother when I was at the group home in New Hampshire with Jasper's help. He approached her first, which I appreciated. He's not a bad guy, Bella, he's just protective of people he cares about. I'm grateful he cares about me.

"After a little time, Mom and I spoke on the phone and had a discussion about why she left. I believed her when she told me how difficult my father was and how he blamed her. I also believed her when she told me how much she loved me.

"Carlisle is very much like Father, and when Mom petitioned the court to take over my guardianship from my brother, Carlisle blocked it, or so he hoped, but it didn't quite happen the way he thought it would. That was when I met Alice. She was my mother's lawyer, and that's how Jasper met Alice as well.

"They knew each other for six months before Alice asked him to marry her. It was quite unconventional, as Jasper told me when we discussed whether he should accept or not, but Alice told me one time you knew in your heart when you found your one, and I know, now, she was right.

"Carlisle was able to trick Alice for a long time into siding with him when it came to things related to me, but he wasn't able to trick my mother, and she ordered Alice to start looking into things. I don't understand everything that's gone on, but I know enough to know Carlisle isn't acting in my best interests any longer, and I know Esme doesn't know what he's been doing because she would never go along with any of it.

"Esme loves me, Bella, like a brother, and she wants me to be happy. When she finds out what Carlisle has done, she's going to be heartbroken because she loves him very much, but there's nothing that can be done to hide it any longer."

He moved closer to me and rested his hand on my back. "I went to New York to be analyzed by a group of very prestigious doctors to see if I was capable of taking care of myself. I went through two weeks of tests and discussions, and I don't know if I passed the tests, but Alice tells me not to give up hope. She tells me there's another way to get around it if they don't declare me competent to take care of myself and manage my own trust funds. I just hope I don't have to ask what it is."

I knew what it was, and I was afraid to tell him, so I avoided the topic and turned the discussion back to his mother. I was shocked he was in touch with her because Esme had said she wasn't anyone of worth to discuss.

"Tell me about your mother," I whispered as I placed my hand on his heart, feeling the slow beat of it through his t-shirt.

He rolled onto his back and settled me in his arms with my head resting on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around me and held my hand on his chest with his left hand. I truly felt unconditional love emanate from the man. He had a huge heart, and it only made me love him more.

"My mother is magical. She's a lot more like me than Carlisle. Alice tells me the reason my father married her is because her family had a lot of money, and my father was just starting out as a young lawyer. Her parents sought his legal counsel, and he met my mother and married her a few months later. He became her guardian, and he directed her career.

"She was a concert pianist. She had some training, but she had a natural talent. Her parents were older, so they wanted someone to take care of her and make sure she was protected in her career ambitions. That's where they trusted my father when maybe they shouldn't have after all.

"I don't know if he loved her, but she told me she loved him. She did everything he told her to do, but he was still harsh with her sometimes. He'd get angry if she let me do something he didn't agree with, and we'd both be sent to our rooms without dinner. It was my fault she got kicked out of our house, but at the time, neither of us really knew I was doing anything wrong. You see, I used to enjoy coloring similar letters in books, then connecting the same letters to make random pictures, like a dot-to-dot book.

"Mother was practicing piano for an upcoming charity performance she'd agreed to without my father's permission. She wasn't being paid for it, and he wasn't happy, based on what I've been able to remember and what Mom's told me.

"She wasn't paying attention to what I was doing beyond the fact I wasn't doing anything that would hurt me. I'm a lot like her that when I'm working, I lose focus on anything else that's going on around me. That's why I put my studio in the basement. I'm not disturbed by anything down there, and nothing can happen to me with Bliss watching me.

"That day, I was sitting on the floor with a few of my father's law books and a box of crayons. I tore out the pages and gave them to Mother as pictures I'd made for her, and she told me they were beautiful. We put them on the refrigerator like an art show, and I was very proud of my art work.

"When Carlisle got home from school, I showed them to him. He called Father at his office and then sent me to my room. I heard Father and Carlisle yelling at Mother so I pulled the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep. When I woke the next morning, she was gone.

"Now, Carlisle refuses to even admit we have a mother, but Bella, you'd like her and she'd love you. I told her all about you when I visited her before I went to New York, and she'd like us to come visit her at her house. She gives piano lessons at her home, and she still writes music, though she doesn't play for anyone but me. Please don't tell Carlisle anything about the time I spend with her. He'll only make it difficult," Edward told me as he stroked my hair.

I was trying to take it all in because it sounded like his mother was on the spectrum and his father married her for her money with her parents' blessing. Apparently, Carlisle resented the woman and for some reason went off into crazy land. It didn't sound as if Esme knew anything about her, but it was quite clear Edward loved his mother and she loved him as well. It was a lot to take in.

"I'd love to meet her. Does she live in New York?" I asked.

He glanced down and then looked back up to smile at me. "No, love, she lives in Port Angeles. I slip off to see her once a week. Like I said, Carlisle doesn't know anything about it."

I was surprised, but I was happy she was nearby. "Can I meet her soon?"

"I hoped you'd ask. She wants us to come tomorrow. Can you get away tomorrow?"

"I can. Does Dr. Phil know she's that close?"

Edward chuckled. "He's quite devious. He's the one who helped me find her a house without Carlisle's knowledge. If he knew Mother was this close, he'd probably try to get some sort of court order to keep her away.

"She has her own doctor, who's very nice. I've gone with her for a few check-in visits like I have with Dr. Phil. Father had her hospitalized that night when she left. He claimed she tried to hurt me after I tore up the books. From the hospital, he had her put into an institution.

"After Father died, she was able to find a doctor who would listen and believe her regarding what had happened. That woman, Dr. Margaret Shay, got in touch with Alice for Mom, and she helped file the paperwork to be able to prove she could be on her own. After Jasper found her and I left the group home, Dr. Phil helped me make arrangements to bring her out here to be near me. She works as a library assistant in addition to the piano lessons.

"Every time I've tried to get money to buy something for her, I've lied to Carlisle. I told him I wanted to make donations to charities that were likely ridiculous. Even Jasper doesn't know the truth of all of it because he's protective of me as much as Carlisle, only in a different way, I suppose. They all think I'm dumb enough to want to make donations to silly things, but I was trying to take care of my mother."

I couldn't hold the tears. I knew in my heart he wasn't so naïve as to donate money to some bogus charities. He might come across as someone who could be taken advantage, but in my heart, I knew better.

I sat up and looked at him, trying to gauge if I was doing the right thing. I loved him, he loved me. It had to be right, right?

"I know what the key to all of this is, Edward."

He looked at me with confusion, and I understood I wasn't clear. "I know what the alternative is if the doctors don't come back in your favor. Please don't ask how I know, but if they don't give you the results you're looking for, there's another avenue, and I'm willing to take it. I love you, sweetheart, and I'll do everything I can to support you. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I want to take care of you, and I want you to take care of _me_ as well. That's what people do for those they love, just as you've tried to do for your mother.

"If those doctors in New York don't side with you, we'll just take another avenue. Now, let's get some sleep. I don't want to meet your mother with bags under my eyes," I told him as I settled into his arms again and fell into a glorious sleep.

My mom would flip, but I loved him and would do anything he needed. It was what you did for people you loved.

\\\\\

_E/N: So, a longer chapter, and a little more information…oh, and Edward's back! Can't wait to hear from you._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing._

_Till Wednesday…xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I'm so happy you're all reading and giving me your thoughts on how things are progressing. I'm glad you're all supportive of Edward's trip to NY. We'll find out how it went soon enough, but not yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_NOTE: I'm going to be gone on Friday, so I'll try to post up late Thursday night. If that doesn't happen, I'll post on Saturday. _

_SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

14\. Benefit of the Doubt

##

"_Shh_! Be quiet, Bliss. Let Bella sleep," I heard whispered. I opened my eyes to see Edward walking back into the bedroom with two cups of coffee in his hands as Bliss followed him down the hallway trying to engage him in play. She'd missed him, as had I, and she was used to their usual morning routine with which I wasn't familiar.

I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face, seeing Edward smile. "Hello, pretty girl." He handed me both cups of coffee as he climbed back into bed, settling against the headboard. He took one cup from me and held my empty hand.

"What do the two of you usually do in the morning?" I asked as I blew across the top of the mug.

"We go for a walk, but I've let her out, so she's fine for now. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a bright smile that could light up the sky.

I shimmied up the bed and rested next to him with my back against the headboard. "I slept very well. How about you? I hope I'm not a horrible bed companion," I teased a bit.

He sipped his coffee and turned to look at me after he placed his mug on the nightstand. "You snore really loud. It kept me awake all night."

I looked at him, feeling completely mortified. I had no idea I snored…well, with never having slept with anyone before it wasn't a surprise, but crap…

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…well, I've never slept with…I'm sorry," I apologized, wishing I could slink out without him noticing.

He started laughing and took my left hand, kissing the back of it. "I'm kidding. You're really pretty when you sleep. You open your mouth a little, and you actually smile in your sleep. I like watching you. You're nice to snuggle next to, as well," he stated as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I wished, not for the first time, he'd had the confidence to push me down on the bed and kiss me senseless, resting his body on mine. How the hell we'd ever get to the point in our relationship where we could have sex was still a mystery. I was pretty sure I was going to have to be the one to make the first move and give him direction regarding the pace of it.

I wasn't good at giving directions, being a virgin and all, but I doubted he'd ever take liberties because he was so damn sweet and polite. I wasn't sure how the hell to move beyond the little pajama party we'd had the night before, but God, something had to give.

I hopped up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. I did my business, and I found my new toothbrush in the cup next to his. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and I walked out of the bedroom not exactly sure what to say.

I crawled back into bed and took my coffee from the table on which I'd placed it. After a sip, I turned to the most beautiful man I'd ever met. It was time for some truths.

"Edward, I need you to know a few things before we go to see your mom, and if you're not comfortable with what I have to tell you, then there's no need for me to go," I began.

Bliss was at the end of the bed, half asleep. He placed his coffee on the table next to him and touched her leg, squeezing a bit. She looked up at him, and he gently tapped her head. "Go to the kitchen, sweetheart." She hopped off the bed and left the room, and he closed the door, crawling back into bed next to me.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. "I'm young, I know. I don't have a college education, but I want to get one. I have no experience with relationships, and I've never been with a man. You know all of that. But, I'm not stupid. I have a mind of my own, and I'm able to take care of myself. I won't be taken advantage of, and I won't ever take advantage of anyone.

"Now, with all of that being said, I want you to know I'm not one to sit back and see people I care about be taken advantage of either. I don't know exactly what to do yet, but I'll figure out a way to stop your brother from continuing to take advantage of you the way he has in the past. I won't allow that to happen while we're together.

"I love you, Edward, and if you break my heart, I'll chalk it up to the heartbreak people go through growing up, but you are so fucking amazing I can't begin to imagine my life without you. I don't _want_ to imagine my life without you.

"I don't want to overwhelm or scare you, but that's just how I feel. Now, if you don't feel anywhere near that, I can back away and leave you alone because you're an incredible man and you deserve a great life, even if it's without me. Carlisle might try to make you think you can't make your own decisions, but I know for a fact you can.

"I realize he's your brother. Carlisle seems like the type of man who will do anything to keep you under his control, and he's doing it for all the wrong, selfish reasons. I won't hurt you by going into the details, though I have a feeling you already know what's going on, but I can't sit back and not say anything about it because I love you, Edward," I finished.

He turned to look at me and smiled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead, seemingly non-plussed by my confession. "You get me, don't you? You know what I'm capable of doing on my own. You know I'm a man who has hopes and dreams, even with some of my problems, and you accept them all, don't you?

"I know you won't say it out loud, but I know you understand it, Bella. That's why I love you. That's why I fell in love with you when I walked into the shelter. You seemed to see me as a person in that first minute, and that was the moment…the exact moment I fell in love with you," he told me as he hovered over my body. He gently leaned forward and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and finally my lips, just brushing them gently over mine. I sighed at the contact. The spark was electric.

I kissed him with every bit of love I felt in my body, and it was truly marvelous. It wasn't my first kiss with him, but it was the first kiss I didn't ever want to stop. Just as his hand settled at the top of my ribs, just under my left breast, the doorbell rang and Bliss began barking from the kitchen.

"Hells bells," he barked, making me giggle. I'd never heard him curse, or anything close, but he was clearly pissed.

"Could, um, would you mind answering the door? I'm not really in a state…" He glanced down at his pajama pants, and I held the laugh. He was pitching a tent, and I knew if I laughed, it would completely deflate his confidence along with his manhood, which I didn't want to do at all.

"This time," I taunted as I hopped up from the bed and walked downstairs, hearing him laughing behind me. When I got him naked, I wasn't going to show any mercy, but for the time being, I'd give him his privacy.

"Sit," I ordered to Bliss as she growled at the door. She listened to me, and when I opened it, I was surprised to see Esme Cullen standing there with a basket in her hands.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad to see you here. How've you been?" she asked as she stood on the porch.

"Come on in. Edward will be here in a minute," I told her. She took in my appearance, and she smiled.

She leaned forward and whispered. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. I only found out he was home yesterday. I was out of town for a while because I got some news that was shocking. I don't want to be in the way, but I wanted to see how he was. I can go."

I took a deep breath, hearing the shower turn on upstairs. "Come sit in the kitchen. He's just in the shower. I'm sure he'd love to see you. He speaks fondly of you, Esme."

She followed me into the kitchen and placed the basket on the table as she pulled off the scarf from her hair. It was then I noticed it was windy and it appeared it was going to rain. A rainy day with Edward all to myself? I couldn't begin to stop the thoughts roaring through my head at the possibilities of things we could get up to. Unfortunately, all of that would have to wait until Esme left.

"How've you been?" I asked as I warmed up my coffee and put on a kettle, remembering she preferred tea.

"I've been…well, not great. Carlisle and I are separated at the moment. I've recently learned of some things going on in my marriage that my husband didn't deem I was smart enough to understand. He's made many decisions without my knowledge, and he's hidden things that affect the two of us as if I have no say in anything anyway. I'm very angry with him, and upon some reflection, I find he's changed so much since I met...well, I won't burden you with my troubles. How's Edward?" I couldn't tell if she knew what was going on or if she was there on a fact finding mission for her degenerate husband, so I held my tongue, not wanting to give out too much information.

"He's fine. He had some business out of town, but he's home now. He's glad to be back. He told me he isn't a fan of travel. I missed him, so I'm glad he's home."

"That's wonderful. So, um, you spent the night? Things are getting serious?" she asked with a look on her face I couldn't read. If she was investigating things for Carlisle, I was sure he'd pop a blood vessel when he found out I had slept with Edward.

"We had a little slumber party, the three of us," I told her as I put food in Bliss' bowl, bringing her into the kitchen with her tongue hanging out. She didn't perceive Esme as a threat, and I was relieved. That dog, well, she had a sense about her that sniffed out trouble, or so I thought. I trusted Bliss, and if she wasn't alarmed, then I wasn't.

"I bet Edward enjoyed it because I know he loves that dog very much. I'm so happy he found her. You did a remarkable job with finding him the right dog, Bella. She's a perfect fit."

I nodded. She needed to come clean about her reason for stopping by, and if she wasn't going to do it with me, then I needed to haul Edward's gorgeous ass out of the shower so he could talk to her.

"Thank you. I'll just go see what's taking Edward so long. I put the kettle on, and I'm sure you know where the tea and cups are. I'll be back," I told her as I hurried off.

I climbed those damn stairs two at a time, nearly falling on my ass. I wasn't sure what Esme wanted. I was sure, though, if Edward was there, she'd spill more information so I could figure out her angle. I needed him as the facilitator to get her to tell him what was going on, and I'd dissect it after she was gone. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Edward? Can I come in?"

He whipped the door open, a towel at his waist. "I was hoping you'd get rid of whoever it was so we could do more kissing. I really like kissing you." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently, his breath fresh. I returned the kiss I'd wished for earlier, wrapping my arms around his lovely neck and pulling his body into mine. I felt him hard against me, and tempting as it would have been to pull him into that big bed and worship his body, we had bigger problems than our lust for each other.

I pulled back and place my hands on his warm, muscular chest. "Esme's here. She wants to talk to you. Do you want me to send her away? I'm not sure if she'll go, but I can try."

His skin was like strong silk under my fingers, but the look on his face was worried. "Is Carlisle with her?"

"No. She told me they're not living together at the moment. I'm not sure if she's telling the truth because I don't know her very well, but she wants to talk with you. She knows you've been out of town, and when she asked why, I told her it was for business reasons. What would you like me to do?" I asked as I stood with his arms around me.

He sighed…heavily. "There are times when I'm perfectly fine with my shortcomings, but this isn't one of them. I try to understand most situations, and a lot of the time, I do well with it. This time, I'm not so sure.

"If she's here under Carlisle's direction, I'll be mad because I thought she was my friend and my family. You know I have a hard time understanding how others react to certain things, so will you please come with me and help me with this. I'll try my best, but sometimes, I don't understand people's intentions. I'm hoping that's something you can help me with in the future."

I hoped the doctors in New York didn't pick up on the fact Edward had problems understanding people's intentions. It would make it very hard for them to revoke the guardianship Carlisle had over Edward. Above all, Carlisle needed to be out of our lives. I was convinced Edward could take care of the two of us once his confidence was built up. It would never happen with Carlisle in charge.

##

In the bathroom, I changed into my skirt and top from the night before as Edward dressed in jeans and a t-shirt in the bedroom. When I opened the door and looked at him, I had to wipe the drool from my chin.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, and went to the kitchen to find Bliss finishing her breakfast as Esme sipped a cup of tea.

He stiffened a bit and pulled up a fake smile. "Es, thanks for coming by. What can we do for you?" he asked as he held my hand tightly.

She shot off the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she began sobbing, I released Edward's hand and gave him a small smile. Based on her reaction, I was pretty sure she wasn't there at Carlisle's bidding. I believed her to be there because she was worried about Edward or maybe she needed his support during her troubles with his brother. If she truly needed his support, I'd never step in the way of it.

Bliss finished eating and sat next to where Edward was standing, her paw on his foot. I pulled on her collar to get her attention. "You wanna go for a walk and leave these two alone?" I grabbed her leash from the hook, disconnecting the harness he used when they went on a run, and fastening it to her collar.

Edward, God bless him, looked at me with fear. I made a motion of patting her on the back, and I pointed toward the dog and the door. He shook his head quickly…he didn't want me to leave, but I was pretty sure he'd be fine. He had to learn how to deal with many emotions, and pain was one. Esme was clearly in pain, and she sought comfort from him. He'd be fine.

I kissed my fingers and blew toward him with a wink. He smiled and nodded, letting me know he understood. I led Bliss out the front door and we went for a walk.

Edward's house was near a wooded area, and since I didn't have a bag to clean up any _"business_" Bliss might leave, I decided to lead her into the treeline so I didn't feel like I was letting her shit on someone's lawn. She sniffed around a lot, finally finding a place to take care of things. I pushed some dead leaves over it and let her lead me forward until we came to a clearing.

It was the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen. There was even a little creek where she could get a drink. There were flowers everywhere, and when I let her off leash, she romped around chasing moths and butterflies like it was a fairyland.

I followed her and sat down in the middle of the yellow, white, purple, and pink blooms. I didn't know anything about flowers, but they were beautiful. Bliss was drinking out of the creek and I had time and space to think.

I loved Edward.

I would give my life to protect him.

I knew who the enemy was, and I knew he was able to rain hell on us if he got the chance.

I also knew we had people in our corner…my mom, Dr. Phil, Jasper, Alice, and even Esme (I was sure). Hell, if need be, I could call Dr. Hale and her husband, the lawyer.

I lay back for a minute and looked up at the sunshine, letting it wash over me. For a few minutes I felt like I didn't have a problem in the world…before the clouds took over. I whistled for Bliss, and she came running. We started back to the house just as a gentle shower began. By the time we made it back, we were both soaked.

I ran up to the back gate and opened it. We both hurried up to the back deck, and when I tried the door, it was locked. I knocked, but no one answered. Just as I leashed Bliss to go the front door, Esme opened the back door.

"Sorry," she responded as she opened it. I slipped off my sneakers and stepped inside.

"Can I get some towels? I don't want her shaking inside. Edward keeps his house very clean, and he wouldn't like it," I stated, not sure where Edward had disappeared.

Suddenly, Bliss barked and I turned to see Edward running through the back yard and up to the porch. "Where'd you two go?"

He shoved us both inside and Bliss did exactly as I expected. She shook all over, spraying water everywhere, much to my disapproval. "You bitch! You couldn't wait a minute?"

Edward laughed. "It's an instinct, sweetheart. You're soaked. I'll be…" he began as Esme came back with several towels. She handed them out with a smile.

"Looks like you three got a shower by our Heavenly Father. Go change. I'll make us some lunch, and Edward, we can tell Bella what we discussed."

Edward wrapped a towel around his shoulders and slipped off his flip flops, tossing them onto the deck. He closed the door and shook just as Bliss had, bringing a giggle from Esme as she held up her hands to block the spray.

I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?"

He laughed. "See, she keeps me in line. I told you this was a good thing. We'll be back. Just place a towel on Bliss, and she'll go lay down. She loves a blanket, doesn't she, love?" I turned to look at him. Seeing that smile, well, no one was immune to it.

"She does. We'll be back," I told Esme as I grabbed Edward's hand and led him upstairs to his room. Once he closed the door, he pinned me against it.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for giving us time to talk. She's every bit as upset with things that are going on, and she needed someone to talk to." I nodded, a little surprised, and when he kissed me, I melted into him. Despite the rain, he was warm. He was warm and wonderful, and he held my heart. It was a wonderful feeling.

\\\\\

_E/N: So, it seems Esme's going to be an ally. We'll get into it more because I know you want the details. And…we got our 'I love you's'! I don't think it was too fast. What do you think?_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. We're over 1200 reviews, and over 51,000 of you are reading, so thank you!_

_Till next time…xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and reads. I'm sick…(whiny voice included). I truly hate early summer 'cough due to cold' (thank you Forrest Gump). Anyway, who wants to meet Liz?_

_This was one of the more provocative reviews I got that I couldn't respond to, so Guest, thank you for it because I'd never thought of it that way, but…_

"Do you really have to make Carlisle the bad guy? I like Carlisle but i guess every story needs a villain. **But did you know a villain just a victim who's story hasn't been shared with the world?**" _That part intrigued me the most. _

_SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

15\. The Beauty of a Mother's Love

After I changed into a pair of Edward's pajama pants with a long drawstring and a t-shirt, I went downstairs to toss our clothes in the dryer while Esme made us lunch of grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches with tomato soup. It was one of my favorite meals as a child, and based on the look on Edward's face, it was his as well.

"So, are we, uh?" I asked Edward as we were eating.

"We, what?" he responded, not happy at having been interrupted while he was enjoying his food.

"You said there was somewhere you wanted to go today. Do you still want to go?" I asked, reminding him of his suggestion I meet his mother.

He closed his eyes for a minute, and I could tell he was thinking about our discussions since he'd returned. His eyes sprung open and he chuckled a little in that lovely baritone voice. "Yes, I definitely think we should go. I'll make a call after lunch, and then we can get on the road. Esme, you can come with us," he invited.

I noticed Esme put down her sandwich and wiped her fingers, smiling at Edward. "Where are you going? I wouldn't mind going out at all. I'm definitely in need of a distraction," she responded with a smile.

Based on the look on his face, that was all Edward needed to hear. "Excuse me, ladies." With that, he was up the stairs in a hard run. Bliss even woke and barked at him because he was so loud.

Esme shook her head. "That's not something I've ever seen him do. When he lived with Carlisle and me, he was so quiet, we never heard him come into a room. I can't begin to tell you how many times he scared the bejeezus out of me and caused me to drop something. He seems to be more comfortable in himself."

I nodded because I agreed. Whatever was going on with my boyfriend, it was very different than before he'd made his trip to New York. Whatever happened there had changed him. I truly hoped he got what he wanted out of the visit because I was afraid if things didn't go his way, the news would send him into a spiral nobody would be able to stop.

##

Edward hurried over to let Esme and me out of the SUV and when Bliss flew over the seat and hopped out, he laughed. "Do your business before we go in. No peeing in Grandma's house, remember?"

I heard him whisper it, but Esme was too busy looking around to hear his comment. "Does he…is this a friend of his from the group home? Does he do these things often?"

I smiled as I watched him take Bliss up on the porch and give her a treat, ordering her to stay. She'd stay there through hellfire until he told her to come. Just like me.

"Please take a seat for a minute," Edward requested. We sat down in a wicker loveseat with a blue cushion as Bliss settled on top of our feet, apparently telling us to stay put until her master came back. Edward rang the bell and then opened the door, walking inside without a word.

"Do you know this person? Have you met them? Are we safe?" Esme asked nervously.

I took her hand and held it. "I haven't met them, but if Edward brought us, I can guarantee you we're safe. He'd never put us in peril. He loves both of us, Esme, and you know him. He tries to take care of the people he loves in his own way. We're very safe."

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Edward walked out with a sly smile on his face. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

He picked me up and kissed me. "You're small and lovely. I like that. Things are fine. She just needed a minute to get some things ready. This is a big thing for her, and she's a little nervous, but…"

Just then, we heard a piano in the house. It was a quick scale which settled into a lovely song. I smiled at him. "She still plays?"

"She still _writes_. I need to get her to collaborate with me. Come inside." He placed me on my feet and kissed my forehead. He then turned to Esme.

"Ready?"

Esme nodded as Edward offered her his arm and led her into the house. I turned to Bliss who had settled on the porch. "We'll be back girl. Stay." She didn't even move, which led me to believe she'd been there more than once.

What Esme would think, I didn't know because she'd never heard anything good about Elizabeth, but I had. I was looking forward to meeting her.

##

"Hello." We both turned to see the elegant woman standing next to the piano. She was absolutely beautiful and when Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to where Esme and I were standing, both stunned, he had a glowing smile on his face.

"This is my Bella. She loves me. She's the one who brought Bliss into my life." I smiled at her and saw her returned smile, which put me at ease.

"This is Esme, Carlisle's wife. She's a lovely person, Mom, and she's only tried to help me."

I heard Esme's gasp. "Mom?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Hold steady, girl."

Elizabeth smiled at both of us. She was a shining light. Her hair, which was the same color as Edward's, was up in a chignon, and she was dressed impeccably in a grey skirt and peach sweater set. "Esme, this is our mother, Carlisle's and mine. She's wanted to meet you for a long time." I saw Esme looking at her with fear, and it pissed me off. What the hell had Carlisle told her?

"Bella, can I get you to help me in the kitchen?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Sure. Lead the way," I told her as I took her arm and followed her to the kitchen. The room was sunny and bright. It had new appliances I was sure Edward was responsible for, and it was a happy place I was sure they'd spent time in.

"I hope you'll call me Liz. I hate my formal name. My mother named me after a bitter old aunt, and it's always bothered me."

I laughed. "I understand that. My name is Isabella, and I hate to hear anyone use my full name. It feels like I'm in trouble."

She smiled. "I understand that feeling…"

"_No. No. No. Don't do that. Don't do that…_" I heard from the living room. I started to hurry in when Liz grabbed my hand.

"Child, if he's going to grow, you need to give him room. Just give him a minute to get his bearings. Obviously, she did something to set him off. He'll come around. I don't do it anymore, but I used to withdraw into myself.

"Working at the library with children has forced me to learn to manage my anxiety when interacting with people. It wasn't easy, but I've learned. Edward will too. Phillip is a very good doctor, and they're working on things of the sort. Having you in his life will give him added incentive.

"On that subject, if you love my son, are you prepared to handle his challenges?" She was a lot more confident than I believed she'd be. I wondered if it was because she'd been emancipated for a while, or because she wasn't as _challenged _as Edward. I supposed only time would tell.

"I'm prepared to love him for the rest of my life, Mrs. Cullen. He's the most incredible person I've ever met, and I know he has some proclivities, but we work through them together.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not naïve. I know about his diagnosis, but I believe Edward has so much inside him most people discount. They don't know him. I know him, and I love him. All I want from him is love. Nothing more and nothing less." I stated my case to his mother, who hadn't exactly met my gaze, but I hoped she accepted it, even though it sounded a lot more like nervous babbling to my own ears. I wanted the woman to like me. Maybe I went a little over board?

##

"I'm sorry, Edward, but why would you…why would you bring me here? Carlisle said…" I heard Esme tell him. I walked into the living room with the finger sandwiches, tea, and cake Liz had for us, and I saw the problem. Esme was pacing, clearly upset, and Edward was panicked. I was guessing he thought if Esme met Liz, she'd understand immediately what a lovely person his mother was, but I could tell Esme was freaking out because Carlisle had told her his mother was a monster. The sweet woman she'd met was nothing of the sort.

Bliss was sitting next to his chair with her tongue hanging out, and I could tell she knew he was upset and she was watching him like a hawk. She stepped forward and put her head on his thigh, and his hand immediately when to her head. He began stroking her, but he wasn't paying attention. I placed the tray on the coffee table and walked over to where he was sitting.

I placed my hands on his face and sat on his other leg. "Edward, sweetheart, I'm here. Look into my eyes and match my breaths." I took his right hand and put it on my chest as I breathed slowly. His eyes were closed, and I didn't know what had happened, but he needed to calm down before we had to take him to the hospital.

"Bella, can you take Edward outside to give me time with Esme? I'd like to get to know my daughter-in-law," Liz asked. I nodded, taking Edward's hands. He and I walked out onto the porch and sat down on a large rocking chair. It was white wicker that matched the other chairs and loveseat, and I was on Edward's lap because he seemed to need the physical contact when he was upset. Bliss had followed us out, flopping atop Edward's feet where she fell asleep nearly immediately.

"So, what are you hoping to accomplish with this visit?" I asked him as I combed my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes just as he always did, and the smile on his face was extraordinary.

"I thought if Mom met Esme and you, she'd see I had very good people looking out for me. She worries about me, and I don't want her to. She has enough to worry about. She has cancer. She just told me before I went to New York.

"She encouraged me to go because she's worried about what will happen to me if she dies. Alice can only do so much if her client dies, and Alice can't work for me directly because I've been under Carlisle's guardianship for all these years," he told me quietly.

I looked into his eyes and saw tears. "What do the doctors say? Have you talked to them?"

He sighed as he pulled me close and buried his face in my neck. "I haven't, but I'm afraid I won't understand any of it. She has an appointment next week. Will you come with me? I need you to explain it to me. If Carlisle wasn't such a jerk, he'd be able to help."

I held him close, fighting my own tears as I felt the wetness against my neck. I loved him, but the truth was I didn't understand doctors any more than him. My mom was a vet, not a human doctor. Human diseases were definitely a mystery to me, and science was never my strong suit. It was then a great idea hit me. "What about my mom? She'll understand things a lot better than the two of us, I suspect. She can explain it to both of us," I told him.

He smiled. "Do you think your mother has time?"

I leaned forward to kiss his forehead before pulling back to place my hands on both sides of his gorgeous face. "She'll be more than happy to help in any way she can. She's a great mom, just as I think Elizabeth to be. I know Mom would be more than happy to come with us to a doctor's visit. Maybe Dr. Phil as well?"

His eyes were troubled and he fidgeted a bit, but he finally settled. "Dr. Phil isn't exactly happy with me right now. We got into a disagreement about something before I went to the clinic for the evaluation. I think he's angry with me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you go in the first place?"

He kissed me gently on my neck and pulled away. "Because, love, I need you to know I'm capable of caring for you and me. I need to be able to make decisions as a man and I need you to see I'm capable of making decisions that are right for us."

I pulled back a little bit because it was starting to sound vaguely like what Esme had described regarding her relationship with Carlisle, and there was no way I was going to live under a dictatorship. I calmed myself before I said the wrong thing. "That's sweet, Edward, but when it comes time to make decisions, I hope we'll make them _together_ after talking things through and reaching a conclusion on which we can both agree. It wouldn't be fair if you made all the decisions, would it? That would be like what your father did to your mother. It sounds like what Carlisle is doing to Esme."

Immediately, I could tell I'd said the wrong thing. I didn't mean to compare him to this father or his horrible brother. I just meant I hoped we'd have more of a democracy than it sounded like he'd had as a child. He flinched and rose, placing me on my feet. "I'll be back. I need the restroom." With that, he left me alone with the mountain of guilt under which I was smothering.

Ten minutes later, Esme and Liz, both with red eyes and noses, came out to the porch arm in arm, which made me happy. I was sitting in the chair, not sure where Edward had gone. I knew what I'd said had upset him, and I wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Where's Edward?" Liz asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure. I said something he didn't like, and he took off on me. I'm such an idiot," I whispered as the tears came. The challenges with Edward? They weren't going to be easy.

His ups and downs were monumental. I knew I was ill-equipped for them, but my God, I loved him. I loved him more than I could say, so I hopped up from the chair and hurried into the house.

"_EDWARD? EDWARD? WHERE ARE YOU?" _I shouted as I stormed through every room in the downstairs. When I didn't find him, I ran up the stairs to the second floor and shouted for him again, opening doors to see the empty rooms.

There was a door at the end of the hallway, so I went through it, finding a staircase to an attic. I found Edward sitting on the floor looking at a cradle. He was tipping it gently with his fingers, watching it sway to and fro.

I sat down next to him, seeing carving on the cradle that was amazing. It was floral bough with a cradle nestled into it. You could just see the top of a baby's head, and there were birds and bunnies carved in as well. "It's beautiful," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't send me away.

"It was Mom's when she was a baby. My grandfather made it himself, she's said. Then, when she had Carlisle, it was his. When I came along, it was mine. She's kept it all these years hoping for grandchildren.

"Did you know Carlisle refuses to have children with Esme because he's afraid they'll be like Mom and me? He doesn't want _freaks_ as children," Edward whispered.

I decided to get back to the Phil issue. "Why are you and Phil really not speaking?"

He took a deep breath. "I came to a decision before I went to New York he doesn't agree with, and he got very mad at me. He told me it was something I needed to consider further before I pursued it, and if I went forward without giving it more thought, he wouldn't be my doctor any longer.

"He's always told me I'm not that different than any other guy on the planet. He says I struggle with the same types of things as other guys my age; I just have to take more time to get to the same decisions other guys have to make. Of course, we all know I have a lot more issues than those other guys.

"I have a lot of issues, Bella, and I'm afraid you'll get to a point you'll be done with me. I don't want that to happen, but the odds aren't in my favor. Carlisle won't have sex with Esme anymore because she wants a baby and he's afraid it will be like me. Nobody wants a kid like me, and when I told Dr. Phil I wanted to have a vasectomy before you and I make love, it made him mad," Edward told me.

That shocked the hell out of me. "_Whoa, whoa, whoa_. I'm on birth control, Edward, so when we get to the place where we consider having…uh, being _together_, we'll be fine regarding sex. I know we don't want to rush into things, so we'll wait until we're ready for sex," I explained to him.

He turned to look at me and smiled, holding my face in his gentle grasp. "That's not what I meant, love. I meant I don't ever want to have children because they might end up like me, and that's a huge burden on you. I'm selfish because I want to marry you some day, but children…biological children are out of the question. That would be too much of a burden for you, because I'll be enough of a problem," he told me as he kissed my forehead and held me close.

I sat still for a moment, taking in his words. When they settled in my mind and I caught his meaning, I nearly became unhinged. I took a deep breath so I didn't sound like I'd lost my mind. "I'd love nothing more than to have a baby with you in a few years after I get my degree, and if that wonderful child is like you, I'd be so happy to have it and love it and cherish it."

I rose from the floor and started out the attic door before I turned around. "I don't know what you think is wrong with you, but I think you're perfect. You're perfect for me, Edward. I pray you'll reconsider your stance regarding a vasectomy because I'd really love to have a family of our own someday. If God doesn't grant us the ability to have a baby that's part of you and part of me, I'd be happy to adopt, but I don't want you to close the door to having a baby that's part of you and part of me because there's a chance it could be like you.

"In my opinion, your brother is an asshole. Why Esme would want to have a baby with him I don't know, considering the way he's treated you over the years. Hell, in my opinion, he should be headed to prison for all he's done. I'm begging you not to get a vasectomy until you've really given it a lot of thought. That can't be undone. Now, before I say anything we'll both regret, I'm going to leave. Why don't you spend time with your mother and think about it?" I walked down the stairs and wiped the tears as I went. I saw his mother and Esme with concern on their faces.

"Liz, I think it might be good if he stays here for the night. I'm taking his car and Esme, and we're going home. Do you want us to take Bliss?" I asked, continuing to wipe the tears. I was nowhere near ready for children, but the thought it was off the table completely broke my heart.

She smiled sadly. "No, Bella. Bliss can stay. I'll bring Edward home tomorrow. I have to tell you, you're my hero right now. If I'd have had a _man_ like you in my life when I was younger, I'd have been very happy and confident in my life. Stick to your guns, sweet girl. If you need me, Esme has my number," Liz told me. I nodded and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Apparently, she'd heard my tirade and she wasn't upset. I was grateful.

Esme and I left Edward with her, and I got my shit together so I could drive us home without an accident. Once we pulled into the garage, Esme pulled out her key and let us both inside. I locked up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I filled it, Esme laughed. "Don't bother with that. We've got something better. It's been a long day with a lot of revelations I don't believe either of us was prepared to hear."

She reached under the sink in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I know, this looks bad, but I hid this here last week when I came over to water plants and bring in his mail. I had a feeling when Edward returned home, there might be a need for it," she told me. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I was on board.

I nodded, and we both proceeded to find out how many shots were in a bottle of very good vodka. I barely remembered staggering up the stairs to Edward's bed, but I remember inhaling his scent before I passed out. I missed him more than anything.

\\\\\

_E/N: So, we met Liz. Thoughts? Biggest revelation in the chapter?_

_Thank you for reading._

_Till Monday…xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Happy Monday! Thank you for your reviews. I know the last chapter wasn't ideal, but we're not done with the story. Hang around. It'll be fine : ) I'll let Bella explain her own actions in the chapter._

_SMeyer owns. I borrow._

_\\\\\_

16\. Hangovers are the Devil's Tool

##

"_Oh, God_," I thought as I rolled over. My head was pounding and my stomach was rolling like the ocean during a hurricane…a hurricane I was fighting to keep under wraps and out of the toilet.

The house phone rang, and it felt like a knife through my brain. I bolted upright, and before a second thought, I was out of bed and in the bathroom, throwing up crap I'd eaten as a toddler, I was certain.

I flushed and unsteadily rose from the floor to lean over the sink. I grabbed the toothbrush I had there and weakly squeezed toothpaste onto it, only to gag at the smell. I held my nose and brushed my teeth. I'm sure it was a pretty picture.

I washed my face and walked slowly downstairs to find Esme in the kitchen, humming as she made…_hamburgers? Seriously?_

"What the hell?" I asked as I glimpsed at the clock to see it was half-passed noon.

"Breakfast food doesn't soak up alcohol like a good old greasy burger. Fries are in the oven. I made a pitcher of unsweetened tea if you're interested. I thought maybe coffee might be a little harsh," she responded as she flipped the burgers and sprinkled onions in the skillet.

Ten minutes prior, I'd have puked at the smell, but I'd already done it and I was fucking starving. "Thanks. Pollyanna, why aren't you hung over?" I asked her as I filled a glass with ice, cringing at the sound of it hitting the glass.

"I stuck my finger down my throat last night after you went upstairs. I actually haven't been to bed because I've been thinking. I have to get home today so I can get my things together because I'm not going to stay in that house any longer. Carlisle's not the same man I fell in love with, and I can't deny it any longer. I need to seek out a lawyer because I'm pretty sure he's going to be nasty about the separation and divorce, and I need to get the upper hand.

"I've spoken with Liz, and Edward's very upset about last night. She wanted to call Dr. Phil to come over, but Edward said no, for whatever reason. At least Carlisle doesn't know where he is, so that's a plus.

"We have to act fast, Bella. We have to get things in place before Carlisle finds out about his mother's illness because if he does, he'll petition the court to remove Alice as a co-trustee right now. We can't have that," Esme informed me.

I only nodded as she slid the burger to me with a helping of fries. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but I saw the greasy plate as part of my salvation. We were running against the clock, and I needed to be in top form so I'd get my shit together as soon as I could. It wasn't just for Edward I was getting ready to go to war…it was for myself because going through the rest of my life with a broken heart if I lost him? That wasn't cool at all.

After I cleaned up Edward's house, I left to go home. Esme was going to her house to pack her things because she'd confirmed Carlisle was doing a shift at the hospital. She'd been staying at a hotel, but I told her Edward would want her stay with him. I hoped she could keep an eye on him until I could get a handle on myself and the news he was going to get a vasectomy.

##

"Hey, baby girl. I didn't expect you home tonight," Mom told me as she walked into the kitchen with Sheba. I was putting the finishing touches on a pot of chicken and dumplings I'd started as soon as I got home from Edward's house. Staying there the night before hadn't been nearly as fun as staying there the night before that. Without Edward in bed with me, it was empty…or so I was imagining because I truly passed out when I went to bed.

"Oh, Edward and I had a misunderstanding and I left him at his mother's house to cool off. Are you free next Friday? Liz has a doctor's appointment and he needs someone to go along who can interpret the doctor's lingo and explain it to him," I asked, pulling the salad from the fridge while Mom went to set the table.

"Of course I can. Do you know her diagnosis?"

"Edward said cancer, but he didn't say what kind. I'm hoping he just overreacted and it's not something fatal. I'm not savvy enough to understand all of the medical jargon, but you can. Or, maybe I should call Phil to go with him. Edward might not even want me to go with him after what happened," I explained. I put the lid on the pot and turned off the burner, having lost my appetite. I slumped down in a kitchen chair and put my hands on my face, feeling exhaustion settle into my soul.

"What did you two fight about?" Mom asked.

I thought about it and decided I couldn't spill my guts to a better person. "It wasn't so much a fight as a disagreement. Edward's decided he's going to get a vasectomy because he doesn't want to burden me with a child that might be like him."

Mom looked at me with huge eyes. "When did you two decide to have babies? Aren't you jumping a few hurdles? What about college? You've put it off long enough, Bella. You're going to be twenty-one in a few months. It's time for you to start making your own plans, baby girl.

"You've stayed here to help me because you don't want to leave me alone. Well, I'm far from alone. I've got the shelter and some friends, and I've got Phillip. I realize you feel strongly for Edward, but he's got a career. You need something for yourself, Bella. You've procrastinated long enough," Mom stated a little more harshly than I liked.

"I didn't procra…that's bull crap. _You_ needed _me_ to help you here, Mom. You've told me you didn't know how you'd manage everything if you didn't have me. What? Have you hired someone to replace me at the shelter? Nobody can run that place like me," I snapped. I started to get up from the chair when Mom grabbed my hand.

"_Sit down!_ This talk is long overdue. When Daddy was killed, we were both a mess. We believed he'd live forever, and when he didn't, we both fell apart. I depended on you to help get me through it instead of being your _mother_ and _leading_ you through it. Well, it's time for both of us to let go of the past and take our rightful places in each other's lives.

"I'm your mother, Bella, and that means I'm here for you, and I'll support you in your choices, but I'll tell you when I think you're making a mistake. You're my priority, and I'll always put you first, baby girl, but I won't let you make mistakes if they'll deeply impact your future without offering my opinions first. You're my daughter, and that means you go off into the world and make your own decisions with the certainty I'm not going to fall apart without you here looking out for me.

"Baby girl, I appreciate how strong you've been for me this whole time, but it's time for me to let you go. Part of that process is you getting your butt into college and figuring out what you want to do for the rest of your life. It's also time for you to start figuring out your relationship with Edward. I believe he's a good, decent, loving man, and I believe the two of you have a very good chance at a wonderful life, but you're going to have to learn how to work _with_ him through the trials you're going to face together.

"You know Edward has some things which prove to be difficult for him to understand. That's where he's going to have to learn to depend on you to help him understand them. If you're going to consider being his partner in life, you need to learn how to work _together_ and not just go off in a snit," she finished.

She did have a point about my taking off on him and leaving him at his mother's. I had to make that right. I was pissed at him for making the decision without talking to me about it, but abandoning him at his mother's house wasn't exactly the best way to handle it. Mom was right. I needed to grow up and start living my life, not hiding behind her as an excuse for not leaving the safe cocoon that was my childhood.

I rose from my chair and wrapped her in my arms. "I love you, Mom. I hope I can be half the woman you are someday. I'll get off my ass, I promise. Call Dr. Phil. I bet he likes chicken and dumplings," I told her as I left the room.

##

I pulled into Liz's driveway and the guilt consumed me. I wasn't a runner and I wasn't going to make a habit of becoming one. I got out of the truck and walked up to the porch, knocking on the door. There weren't any lights on inside, and it was then I pulled out my phone to see it was only seven in the evening. It had been a cloudy day, so it was hard to tell it wasn't dark yet.

I knocked again, but still no answer. I sat down on the rocker where Edward had held me the day before where we had our disagreement. I prayed to the heavens the doctors in New York declared him able to stand on his own, and I thought about what would happen if they didn't. We really didn't have a choice, did we? I had the key to get Carlisle out of his finances, even if I couldn't get him out of Edward's life. And really, I loved Edward and wanted to marry him someday. He could do his job from Seattle so I could go to college, right?

"I need to go back home so I can talk to her, Mom. I should have talked to her about the vasectomy. I know that now," I heard coming up the front walk. Apparently, I'd dozed off. Just then, Bliss started barking and ran up to me, putting her front paws on my thighs.

"Hello, Bliss. Have you been taking care of Edward?" She licked my face and at the mention of his name, she turned to him and barked.

He ran up the front steps and immediately picked me up from the chair. "I'm so sorry, love. It was wrong of me to make that decision on my own. I didn't realize it would upset you so. I didn't even think about your view on having children. I guess we need to talk about a lot of things," he whispered as he held me in his arms.

I could see Liz with a huge smile as she climbed the stairs. "I told you she'd be back," she told Edward as she patted his shoulder before she went into the house with Bliss hot on her trail.

Edward put me down and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Bella. I have to remember I have you in my life so I can't just make decisions like that without talking to you about them. The only decisions I really have to discuss with Carlisle are in regard to money, so I don't think about talking to anyone about other stuff. Not since I got my own place. It's a new thing having a woman in my life, but I'll adjust, I swear. I'll talk to Dr. Phil about it when he's talking to me again."

I pulled back. "We'll fix that, okay? Right now, we need to get you home. Esme's staying there right now while she's figuring things out with your brother. She was staying in a hotel, and I thought you'd prefer she stay with family since she's so upset. I realize you're a very private person, but I didn't think you'd mind. If you do, I'll take her home with me."

He closed his eyes for a minute, which had me worried. "Edward, I'm sorry for suggesting it. I shouldn't have…" I began. I had stepped over another line by volunteering his home to Esme. That was wrong. I'd just held his feet to the fire for making a decision without me, and here I was doing the same damn thing! _Fuck, I was an idiot._

Without opening his eyes, he whispered, "I wish you wouldn't have done that. I love Esme, but she's bossy and I don't need her to tell me what to do. I also don't feel comfortable with her sleeping at my house. The only way I think I can cope with it is if you stay with me."

"Of course, I'll stay. I'm so sorry. I can ask her to stay with me and Mom. I don't want you to be ill at ease in your own home. I'll talk to her," I offered. God, I'd messed up again.

"It would be rude of me to ask her to leave now, so maybe you can be there as a buffer?" he asked. He finally opened his eyes, and I nodded in agreement. I'd do anything to make it right.

Bliss nudged his leg and as he looked down at her, I saw him smile. It then occurred to me that perhaps I'd just been played. "Hey, wait a minute," I protested.

He knelt down next to Bliss and scratched her back. "Too late. You already said you'd move in. We'll go get your things before we go home." _Yep. Played…_

"I didn't say I'd _move in_. I said I'd stay while Esme is there to act as a go-between. When she leaves to go to her own place, I go back home," I firmly stated as I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

"We'll see. Come on Bliss, let's go tell Grandma good-bye." He went inside with the dog and left me to stew on the porch. I needed to be on my toes with the man. He was an expert manipulator…or he was becoming one. That didn't bode well for me.

##

Things were calm around Edward's house over the next few days. Esme was busy speaking with lawyers and looking for a place to live. I'd gone with her to help her move her things because as shitty as my truck might be, it had lots of room for boxes. We did it while Edward was busy because he'd want to help, and neither of us wanted to chance it that Carlisle might show up unexpectedly. That wouldn't help the situation at all.

I was working and researching college courses at U-Dub for the fall semester. I'd contacted my high school and arranged to have my grades and test scores forwarded to the registrar's office, and I was actually sort of excited. I needed to discuss things with Edward before I finalized any plans, but I wanted to have my ducks in a row first so I could explain it comprehensively without confusing us both.

The bell over the door rang, and I looked up to see Dr. Phil walking in with Goliath by his side. "Howdy, Dr. Phil," I teased. He laughed as he hooked his sunglasses in his shirt pocket. He was a very attractive man. I had no idea how far he and Mom had gotten in their relationship, but I was very happy for her.

"Hello, Pretty Miss Smartie Pants. G and I were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by and say hi to our girls," he stated.

I giggled. "Well, I think I know who your girl is, but I find it ironic Goliath, who was fixed right after he got here, has a girl."

Phil flinched. "Yeah, he feels inadequate since that happened, so we don't mention the fact I still have the parts my girlfriend took away from _him_. Speaking of which, where is the beautiful Dr. Swan?"

I laughed as I went back to the office to find Mom on the phone. "I'll be here all day. Sure. Good-bye." She looked up at me and smiled. "What do you need, cupcake?"

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Dr. Hale. She and her husband want to come in to look for a dog. Seems they're friends of one of the families from the adoption fair. I'm going to run over to the Carvers. One of their collie dams is set to whelp, and she had trouble last time. I'm just going to stop by and give her a once over. I'll be back by two. Dr. Hale should be here about four. Call me if something comes up," Mom instructed.

"Sure. Oh, Dr. Phil's out there," I offered as I made my way out of her office and over toward the clinic's kennels where I proceeded to clean up cages. I began working at filling food dishes and refreshing water bottles. I swept the floor, seeing it hadn't been done the previous night.

After that was finished, I checked the schedule for pick-ups that day. We had two dogs that'd been in for teeth cleaning and baths. We didn't do grooming, _per se_, but we could bathe them and clip their nails. We'd considered hiring a professional groomer, but to date we hadn't really had much call for it, so we were holding off.

I reached into the cage and pulled out a French bulldog named Remy. He was a cute little guy with huge eyes. "Hey, Remy. How about a bath and a pedicure?" I joked.

Just as I was making my way to the grooming area, the front bell rang out. Jacob was outside fixing one of the gates on the grass run, and Char was at summer school, so it was just me since Mom was gone. "Be right there," I yelled.

I secured Remy under my arm and walked out of the clinic and over to the reception area. "May I help you?" I asked as I walked around the corner.

I wasn't happy to see Edward's brother, Carlisle, standing there with a rude scowl. "Oh, I think you've helped enough. Where's my wife? My neighbor told me she saw a woman with long brown hair helping Esme load boxes into a shitty truck just like the one parked out there. What kind of bullshit have you told her to make her leave me? You've got Edward so confused he doesn't know which end is up with all the lies you've told him. He won't even return my phone calls.

"I've contacted my attorney, and he's going to seek a protective order against you to stay away from my little brother. You've caused so much harm with your lies that I'm considering sending Edward back to the group home in New Hampshire to get him away from you. I'll sue you and your mother for everything you have for malicious defamation, you stupid, uneducated, white trash bitch," he threatened.

I was flabbergasted at the type of language coming from a grown man, but then again, size and age didn't make one an adult, did it? Many, so-called, adults had made horses asses of themselves on television. Why should I be surprised to find one doing it in my shelter?

"Dr. Cullen, I had nothing to do with Esme leaving you. She wants to have a child, and you refuse because you believe it will turn out like Edward. I just so happen to think Edward's a wonderful man, and you'd be blessed to have a son or daughter like him if it happened. It's _you_ who has something wrong with him. All the horrible things you said about me were lies, and Edward was smart enough to see through them. You've dictated his life to him long enough. He can make decisions for himself," I snapped back.

"_BULLSHIT! _He needs me to…" Carlisle began.

"Is there a problem?" we both heard. I glanced up, seeing the door was left open so the bell didn't alert us to a visitor, and damn, the man was huge. He looked like _the entire defensive line_ of the Seahawks. He did have kind, bright blue, eyes, but the scowl on his face let me know he'd heard some of what had been said.

At least I'd have a witness if Carlisle Cullen decided to do bodily harm. That was a plus, right?

\\\\\

_E/N: I know…cliffy! You only have to wait until Wednesday. It'll be fine. Hold hands with each other._

_Now, I have a question. Some of you requested a Carlisle POV. I wrote one, but it ends of being a spoiler regarding some things that will play out in the natural course of the story. Do you want me to post it, or do you want to wait to see how the events unfold? Leave me a review and let me know. If you want it, I'll post it tomorrow night._

_Thank you for reading. Over 62,000 of you are. I'd appreciate it if more of you would review, but thanks for reading._

_Till next time…xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Happy Wednesday! I'm so happy for your responses to Chapter 16. It was nearly unanimous that you want to wait for the Carlisle POV. I'm thrilled that you want to let the story play out. Thank you. _

_SMeyer owns. I borrow. Let's see who walked into the shelter…_

_\\\\\_

17\. S-Mack Talk

##

Carlisle turned to look at the human wall, and when he took in the size of the man, the nasty look on his face quickly changed to a slimy smile. "No problem. Just a misunderstanding."

Carlisle glanced in my direction with that slick smile. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Miss Swan." With that, he stormed out of the shelter. I felt my face flush in embarrassment at his outburst, but with a customer present, the best idea was just to go on as if nothing had upset me.

"Hi, Welcome to '_Mates for Life'. _I'm Bella. I'm sorry about that… He wasn't a disgruntled adoptive parent, I promise. How can I help you?" I asked as I switched Remy to my right side. He was squirming a little bit, and I wondered if he had to go pee or something.

"I'm Mack McCarty. I'm supposed to meet my wife, Dr. Hale, here to look for a dog," the giant explained.

I nodded and smiled. "If you'll give me a minute, I'll go put this little guy back in his cage for a bit so I can show you the dogs. I'll be right back." He nodded and I hurried away.

I put Remy in his cage just as Jake came inside, wiping his face with the tail of his t-shirt. "It's damn hot out there. I set up the sprinkler thing for the dogs to get cool under. I'll only leave it on for an hour, okay?" Jake asked.

My head was still spinning based on the Carlisle situation, so I gave him a quick, "sure," before I hurried back out to find Mr. McCarty. He was looking at the wall of photos of our many animal patients and the dogs that cycled through the shelter. I knew each dog by name.

I started to approach him when Sheba walked over to him and nudged his leg. He looked down and smiled. "Hello there. You're a beauty. I bet Rosie would love you," he told the dog as she sniffed him all over. When she was satisfied, she reared, putting her paws on his broad shoulders. He chuckled and gave her a playful hug.

"That's Sheba. I'm afraid she's not available for adoption. She's my mom's dog. Are you looking for a large dog or a small one? We have about fourteen available to adopt," I explained.

Sheba hopped down and walked over to me. She was moving very slowly, so I made a mental note to tell Mom. Sheba might need a shot to assist with her arthritis. She was getting older, unfortunately. I gave her a treat and she went back to Mom's office to her bed.

"Uh, I want a big dog I can play with in the yard and run with in the mornings. My wife, however, is likely gonna want some candy-ass, lap dog. Tell me you don't have anything like that," he joked.

I laughed. "We have both kinds of dogs, and actually, if you both work, it might be beneficial to adopt two dogs so they can keep each other company during the times when you're away from the house. Can I get you to fill out some paperwork while we wait for your wife?"

He sat down in chairs and began filling out the application while I went in back to check on the puppies. There was a Yorkie puppy that had been brought in the week before, and I was sure she'd be perfect for Dr. Hale. She'd just been spayed, so it would be a few days before she could be released, but if the woman wanted a small dog, Duchess would do the trick.

Besides being adorable, Duchess was eight-months old and completely house broken. She'd been dropped off by a man who worked for a wealthy family. The dog had been a birthday gift to the family's daughter, and the girl had grown bored with its care. The parents ordered the man to drop it off somewhere, and he'd read an article about our shelter.

I picked her up to take her back to the grooming area for a quick bath. She was a good bather, so it didn't take long. I quickly blew her dry and pulled her long hair up in a rubber band on top of her head, tying a pink ribbon around the top not. She looked really cute.

I put her in the puppy room and went to the grass run, seeing three big dogs inside with the sprinkler going back and forth over them to cool them off. Dot was in that pen and I was a little pissed she was wet. "Come, Dottie," I called.

Of course, all three of them stormed the gate. Bull lunged against it, knocking me down as the three of them ran up to the front of the shelter just as a car parked. When the woman got out of the car, she was immediately surrounded by three wet, smelly dogs. They were all over her, and I was mortified.

I ran, yelling at them and throwing my hands around like a crazy woman. "Sit! All of you, sit!"

Of course, only Dottie, the Dalmatian, and Sunny, the Malamute mix, obeyed. Bull was circling her red BMW and pissing on the tires. As I got closer, I could see it was Dr. Hale. I rushed up to her. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Hale. I only meant to get one of them out, and they all stormed the gate. We'll pay for your dry cleaning, I promise. It's a hot day, and Jake, our handler, turned on the sprinkler for them to play under. Please, accept my sincerest apologies," I rambled as I took off my apron and tried to wipe the muddy paw prints from her beautify ivory suit.

She surprised me when she started laughing. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm not _that_ girly. Mack and I participate in cross-country ATV races as a hobby. I'm used to getting dirty, and this suit is old. So, I've seen a few of your dogs. What else you got?" she asked with a glowing smile.

We walked inside and when she saw her husband, he started laughing. "I see they gotcha. I saw the stampede. You held your own, babe." He kissed her gently, and she actually lifted her high-heel clad foot like a starlet.

"I'll be back in a second. Please make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you something to drink? We have water, soda, and iced tea in bottles," I offered.

"I wouldn't mind a tea," Mr. McCarty requested.

"Diet Coke if you've got it," Dr. Hale added.

I nodded and hurried down the hallway to the kitchen to grab drinks for them. I then went to the puppy room and picked up Duchess. It was time for her to make a good impression.

I walked out to the reception area with Duchess in the pocket on my apron, her little head peeking over the top. "Here you go. Hang on for a second, if you don't mind. Oh, can you hold her?" I asked as I handed the dog to Dr. Hale.

I saw Dot and Sunny were still sitting next to the BMW, so I whistled for them out the front door. They came running, as did Bull. "Sit," I ordered as they came inside.

The two girls did, but Bull sniffed around, the bastard. "Bull, sit!" I tried again. He finally sat down near Mr. McCarty, who was busy petting Duchess. I could almost guarantee Duchess would have a new home.

"Wow, half-pint, you've got some bad ass in ya," Mr. McCarty joked while looking at me.

I just giggled. "Hey, don't mess with the Swan," I joked back as I took the injured crane stance I'd seen in a movie from way-back-when.

"Yeah, based on what I heard before, that jackass who left in the Merc was trying to pull one over on you. What was that about, if I can ask?" he remarked.

I felt my face flush with embarrassment because he had heard some of what Dr. Cullen said. God, I wanted to die. "I'm sorry you heard that. That man doesn't care for me very much. I date his brother, and he'd rather I didn't, so he hunts me down when I'm alone and threatens me. I'm not afraid of him. He can threaten all he'd like because his threats don't add up to a hill of beans."

Dr. Hale looked up from the dog on her lap. "Does this have anything to do…" she began, not finishing. I simply nodded.

"That bastard. Please, tell Mack what's going on. I promise you, he can help you, Bella," she urged.

"I, uh…It's nothing, really," I stammered.

"How about you let me be the judge of that, little one," he replied. I thought about it. Alice would look out for Edward, I was certain. Of course, Dr. Cullen could afford an army of lawyers who would likely roast my chestnuts. It was only smart to get a lawyer for myself, I deduced.

"Okay, but I don't have a lot of money, so maybe you can assign some junior person who didn't do so well in law school to represent me. Based on that suit you're wearing, I can't afford you," I teased as I took Bull and Sunny out the back door, leaving Dottie with the couple.

Dottie had a big personality, and I was pretty sure she could win them over. I really wanted her to get a family of her own because I actually felt sorry for her. She'd been a breeding dog, but something happened during the delivery of her last litter, and the family brought her in for medical attention. Then, they didn't come back to get her, so we kept her. Mom spayed her, and we'd been nursing her back to health. It was time for her to go home with a family. She wasn't meant to be kept at a shelter.

Mr. McCarty laughed when Dot put her front paws on Dr. Hale's skirt and licked Duchess. I was pretty sure I'd just matched two of our dogs with two new humans. I was holding the smile, but inside, I was jumping up and down.

For the next hour, I spoke with Mack and Rose, as they'd requested I call them. I told them only about the reason Dr. Cullen wanted me away from Edward, trying not to give them too much personal information about Edward other than his diagnosis. It was his personal life, and I didn't have his permission to spill my guts, but as Mack explained, if Dr. Cullen filed a lawsuit against me, I'd need representation, and he was offering.

At the end of our time together, Mack had taken notes and Rose had played with the dogs. It was getting late, and it was time for them to fish or cut bait. "So, about the dogs. Which one do you want?" I asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

Rose held Duchess up to her cheek, nuzzling the pooch. I knew that dog was going to be hers, come hell or high water. "I want her," she responded.

Mack stood up and smacked his hands on his chest, causing Dot to rise onto her back legs and rest her front paws on his chest. "Well, I get Dottie. I think she'll be a great dog to hang with while you and that thing play beauty shop," he teased. I knew Mom was going to be excited.

I explained the procedures Mom had put in place after Edward adopted Bliss, and they agreed to make themselves available that weekend. If the dogs took to the place, I felt good about leaving them with their new family. I really didn't think there'd be a problem, but I was following the rules Mom had put into place.

The McCartys agreed and actually hugged me when they left. It had been a great day…in spite of the bullshit.

##

"Hey! Anyone home?" I called as I walked through the front door of Edward's house. Esme's car was missing from the driveway, so I was looking forward to a little time with my man…alone.

Bliss flew into the hallway and sniffed me, smelling the shelter dogs on me because I hadn't yet showered. It was the same thing every day. After she finished confirming I was the same Bella she sniffed every night, she whined for me to let her out.

I could hear music coming from Edward's studio in the basement which meant he was working, so I went to the kitchen to see what I could put together for dinner. I pulled out the chicken I'd put in the fridge to thaw that morning before I left for work, and then I went upstairs to shower and change before fixing food.

The bedroom was nice and neat, just as Edward liked it to be. The adjustment to living with someone who was a neatnik was a big one, but I made it for him. He freaked out one night when he came up from his studio and found my dirty clothes on the floor instead of the hamper. He had a mini-meltdown, _"No. No. Not on the floor. Not on the floor." _I hurriedly picked up my things and promised him I'd be more careful. Once he calmed down, he held me and apologized.

"_I'm so sorry I got so upset. When I lived in the group home in New Hampshire, I had to share a room with a boy who had Downs. He was a really nice guy, Tyler, but he was horribly messy, and when he'd clean up his clothes for laundry, mine would be mixed in and I can't tolerate having my clothes washed with someone else's. It was torture for me, and ever since, I can't be around dirty clothes on the floor," Edward explained._

_I then wondered about the laundry. I'd been doing laundry since I started staying with him, and I didn't sort his things from mine. I hadn't even thought about it. "I've washed some of your things with mine. I'm sorry. You didn't tell me it was a problem. From now on, I'll wash them separately. What about common things, like towels and sheets?" I asked._

_He looked down and then gazed into my eyes with a sheepish smile. "I'm actually fine with your clothes being washed with mine, just like I'm fine with you sharing my bed. I'm learning to be fine with a lot of things, Bella."_

Poor guy. He wasn't used to living with a woman, and he was living with two…three if you counted Bliss. It was quite enlightening for him, but to his credit, he was handling it pretty well. Hell, he was handling it better than a lot of guys, I was sure. Invading a man's space and life was a tricky thing…even my virginal ass knew that to be the truth.

After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom in a towel because I forgot to take clean clothes with me. I was pretty shocked to see Edward sitting on the side of the bed with a smile. That smile could only mean one thing. He'd heard me singing because he didn't even register I was only wearing a towel. It was my awful singing. That wasn't good at all.

"What was that song?" he asked with a smirk, the cheeky bastard.

"It was Megan Trainor. It wasn't so bad you couldn't recognize it, was it?" I asked, feeling my whole body flame. It was then I remembered I was only in a towel. That wasn't _too_ embarrassing.

"I hope that song wasn't aimed at me," he asked. It was a song that stuck in your head, and I couldn't help it.

I giggled. "You don't lie, right?"

He stood from the bed and walked over to where I was standing outside the bathroom. He leaned forward, and pecked my lips. "No, my love. I don't lie. I'll leave you to get dressed. I saw a chicken on the counter. Should I do something with it?"

"You mind cleaning out the inside? I'm going to bake it if that's okay," I suggested. He nodded and kissed me again before heading for the door.

He turned around before he left the room and smiled. "You look good in my towels, by the way." Before I could react, he pulled the door closed and was gone. I wanted to rip off the towel and see what would happen, but I was pretty sure the two of us would likely go up in flames. There had to be a way to get the two of us beyond the impasse of touching each other beyond just hugging and kissing with hands in G-rated spots. What did a girl have to do to get felt up?

##

I finally dressed after contemplating how to get from the dugout to at least second base with the guy. When the well of experience is dry, it's pretty hard to fill a swimming pool…or something like that. In other words, we were the blind leading the blind…hypothetically.

I went downstairs, noticing Esme wasn't there. "Where's Esme?" I asked, seeing he'd indeed cleaned out the chicken and had it draining on a sheet pan lined with paper towels.

"Um, I think she mentioned something about meeting a friend for dinner. She said not to wait for her. She might spend the night with her friend if it gets to be too late. They were planning to catch up, having not seen each other for a while," he explained. I nodded as I began prepping the chicken for the oven.

Edward helped me by chopping rosemary and mixing it with softened butter to push under the skin. I filled the cavity with a lemon, an orange, and a lime, along with chopped parsley and fresh basil.

After I slid it in the oven, Edward smiled at me and took my hand, pulling me into his arms. "How was your day? Would you like a glass of wine or maybe want to share a root beer?"

"I'd love to share a root beer. I'll let Bliss outside and we can sit on the deck for a while. We won't get too many nice evenings like this," I reminded.

It was the end of August, and I could imagine the fall chill in the air. It wouldn't be long before it was too chilly to sit on the deck and allow Bliss the run of the yard. I truly wondered about Edward's winter habits and if Esme would still be at his house during the holidays.

If she was, then I had to stay because I'd given my word, and I certainly didn't hate the idea of spending the holidays with Edward. I had so many things running through my head regarding Thanksgiving and Christmas, but we had miles to go before we got there. I had to be patient.

Edward returned with two glasses of root beer and handed one to me. "Your day?" he reminded.

"Um, well, it was good. I believe I've adopted out Dottie, the Dalmatian, and Duchess, the Yorkie. I also got myself a lawyer in case I need one," I explained.

Edward sighed heavily. "I guess you need a lawyer because of me. It shouldn't be that way, Bella. You didn't do anything," he complained quietly.

I couldn't have him cave on me. "Actually, Edward, I did something rather important. I fell in love with you and I'm willing to fight with anyone who tries to get in the middle of it. We're meant to be together. Just remember that," I urged.

He looked at me and smiled as he sipped his root beer. When he swallowed, he put his glass down and took my hand. "So we'll fight together? I'm not afraid of Carlisle anymore, Bella. I know what I want," he stated as he took my hand and kissed it.

I knew what I wanted as well. I wanted Edward Cullen, and I'd fight tooth and claw for him. I dared anyone to take him away. I wouldn't take it sitting down.

##

"_Oh, Edward, please," I gasped as he moved inside me. It was the best feeling in the world, feeling him making love to me. _

"_I love you, pretty girl," he whispered as he continued to move inside me, bringing me to the brink of ecstasy._

"_Bella? Love, stop," he whispered. Things were going good. I wasn't sure why I needed to stop._

"_No. I'm almost…" I responded, continuing to move on him. It felt amazing. Better than I'd ever imagined._

"_Please, Bella, wake up."_

"_In a minute," I told him as I continued to move._

"_Oh, God," Edward gasped. _

I felt myself being pushed away, and when my eyes snapped open as I caught my breath, Edward was sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me. He was breathing heavily, and I was suddenly worried about the dream I was having.

I could continue to pretend to be sleeping, but that was the coward's way. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He turned to glance at me and then turned away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I'll be back," he told me before he hurried away. I had a very, very bad feeling about the turn of events.

I knew we hadn't made love, but I was pretty sure I'd climaxed if that feeling of weightlessness was any indication. I'd never felt anything like it in my life, so it had to be an orgasm, right? God, I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of…I started crying of embarrassment. For all intents and purposes, I'd basically raped my boyfriend in his sleep and caused him to hurry away from me. How I could ever apologize for it, I didn't know.

I grabbed clean clothes and took them to the hall bathroom, seeing Esme's bedroom door closed. At least I didn't have to explain things to her because she wouldn't be any the wiser unless Edward confided in her regarding how I'd basically forced him into something he might not have wanted.

I turned on the water and showered, trying like hell to wash the shame from my skin. He was so kind and sweet, and what I'd done to him? Hell, it was awful. He'd told me how much he hated it with that woman at the group home, but I'd forced myself on him without his consent. It was the most awful thing I could have ever done. I was basically a monster.

I dried off and dressed, pulling up my hair. I hurried out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen to put on coffee and pull out breakfast items.

I set three places at the table before I let out Bliss to do her morning business. I accompanied her into the yard and sat down on the deck steps. I wished I could evaporate, but that wasn't possible. How I'd explain my behavior to Edward wasn't something I knew, but he deserved an explanation and an apology. Hell, I might look into salt peter…if it worked for women. I didn't want him to think I'd rape him in his sleep. I was truly a horrible person.

I held my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the memories of that dream and the aftermath when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Here, love."

I looked up to see a cup of coffee just as I liked it. Edward sat down next to me and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. I didn't…I mean, I want things to progress, but I didn't mean to do that to you while you were sleeping. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I took a sip and looked at him, seeing guilt all over him. "Wait, why are you sorry? I basically raped you in your sleep. I'm the one who's sorry, Edward," I confessed.

"No, I…wait, did you mean to…do you want to have intercourse?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I turned to look at him and held the tirade I wanted to let loose. He might not understand why I was so wound up because maybe he didn't have sexual feelings for me, so I had to be careful.

I exhaled and smiled. "I'm sorry if I accosted you in your sleep. To be honest, yes, I'd love to have intercourse with you, but I hope it'll be more than just a clinical act. I love you, and I hoped we could get to the point where we show each other the love we feel by a physical expression. I didn't mean to attack you in your sleep," I confessed.

With his back to me, I heard him chanting and hitting himself in the head, which had to stop. "_No. No. No. Not right. Not right. Think. Think." _I stood and touched his back so he would stop. When he jumped away, my heart sunk.

"I…I can leave," I offered. It was the first thing that came into my head and I said it just like the stupid girl I was turning out to be.

He turned around and looked at me, grabbing my arms and pulling me into his body. He wrapped himself around me and held me tight. "It's not you. I did it. I violated _you_, Bella."

So, the grinding had been consensual? I felt a little better about it. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Edward, it was the two of us acting out in our sleep the things we want in our waking hours. I want us to make love. I've never done it, and I know you didn't like it when you did it, but maybe it would be better if we did it together some day?"

He didn't look at me, so I had no idea how he felt. I just couldn't imagine a life with him where we were celibate. I was pretty sure, deep inside the man, there was a sexual being. Was I woman enough to bring it out? That was a great unknown.

\\\\\

_E/N: Our poor couple. The sexual aspects of this story have me a bit stymied. I'm still trying to figure them out, but we're moving forward in other areas. Thoughts about the sex?_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Till Friday…xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I am so humbled when I read your reviews. Over 1500 of you have left reviews, and over 73,000 of you are reading. Thank you so much for your comments and for sticking with the story. I truly appreciate it._

_I also want to show appreciation to one of you wonderful people specifically. Linda was kind enough to give me some personal stories regarding living with someone who has AS with all the difficulties and the beautiful moments that bless one's life. Her insights will make this a better story, I promise you._

_Regarding the sex, I loved hearing you're all of the same mindset I arrived at…let them do it when they are ready. _

_So, enough from me. SMeyer owns. I borrow. Onward…_

_\\\\\_

18\. The Beauty and Challenges in Change

Over the next few days, we got more comfortable with each other, freely hugging and kissing when we were with each other. More than once, Edward abruptly left the room and I'd hear the shower a moment later. He'd return ten minutes later in clean clothes, but his lips would be nearly blue, and his skin was ice cold to the touch. Finally, I had to ask.

_We were in the living room on a Friday night for a movie marathon. Based on the movies he'd pulled, it was Nicholas Sparks' night. I made the mistake once of saying I liked the books and found them to be easy, fun reads, so my boyfriend, who loved his fair share of action movies and superheroes, must have decided to give me equal time, though he'd picked the movies himself. Bless him, he'd go along so far, but in the end, it had to be on his terms. _

_We were watching "The Lucky One," number two of three he'd picked out and lined up on the coffee table in order of preference, just like every time. We were lying on the couch with me in front of Edward, much like he preferred to sleep. _

_Of course, Edward loved Logan's dog, Zeus, and he laughed at the fact Beth runs a shelter with her mom, Ellie. He sees more symmetry between the movie and my life than me, and he actually joked he was happy he got to the shelter before a Logan showed up. I told him Logan had nothing on him, which earned me a passionate kiss. That night, several of those passionate kisses, after the scene with Logan and Beth making love for the first time, caused Edward to jump over the back of the couch and rush down the hallway without a word._

_When he came back, he wouldn't look me in the eye, but when he crawled back behind me, I shivered. "You're freezing. Why?" I asked. I wasn't looking him in the eye, so I hoped he'd answer me._

_He cleared his throat and held me tighter. It was then I noticed something I'd felt during the kisses wasn't there anymore, and like to insufferable girl I am, it finally occurred to me what all the cold showers were about. Before he could answer, I asked, "Clearly, you're not jacking off in water that cold." Yeah, I'm not known for my tact._

_My poor boyfriend cleared his throat again. "A cold shower is the preferred method to get rid of an erection. During my years at the group home, which was when puberty started for me, we were strongly discouraged regarding touching ourselves or anyone else in a sexual fashion. _

"_That's why it was such a big deal when Bree Tanner, the aid at the home, had intercourse with me. It was explained to all the residents that with so many people of both genders living under one roof, it was prudent we didn't begin any type of sexual relationships. All the residents abided by the rule, but the staff didn't always. I love kissing you, but it gets intense sometimes, so I take a cold shower," he answered. I truly felt sorry for the poor guy, and again, I wondered how we'd get to where I wanted us to be…sexually._

I backed off somewhat after that night because I'd noticed I was washing a lot more towels than usual, which had me wondering how many cold showers he was taking a day.

Esme and I didn't see each other because she was busy looking for a job and looking into taking some night classes, though Edward wasn't sure of the subject matter. He'd see her during the day when I was at the shelter, but in the evenings, she didn't get home before we turned in at night. He mentioned her having said she wanted to develop a broader social circle so she wouldn't be lonely as she worked through her feelings regarding her marriage to the grade-A asshole.

I was happy to say I'd still wake in the night and feel Edward holding me at times, and it was a great comfort. In my heart, it felt like our love was growing every day. I was teased by Mom and Char at the shelter because I whistled or hummed all day as I took care of the dogs. I couldn't explain it beyond the fact it was being around Edward and getting to know more about him. He'd actually taken me to his studio and showed me his creative process, and I was in awe.

"_So, here's the song," he began as he hit a button on his computer. I heard a love song over the speakers in the studio. Edward closed his eyes and began typing at the laptop on top of the electronic keyboard he had resting on top of a beautiful, black-lacquered piano under which Bliss was laying on her side with her eyes closed as if she was experiencing the same visions as Edward._

_When the song finished, Edward hit another button on the computer which began playing the melody of the love song without words. He pushed buttons on the keyboard and began playing something that sounded like a violin. He stopped the music and played something that sounded like drums, and he continued through various instruments until he was satisfied. _

"_How do you know how to play all those instruments?" I asked, sure I sounded like an idiot._

_Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "I don't know how to play them, but I know what I want them to sound like. I have a program on my keyboard that allows me to play the notes I want to hear with the sounds of the various string and wind instruments I want to incorporate. I'm still experimenting with adding brass to some compositions, but thus far, I haven't had a lot of requests for a raucous march." I giggled, hearing his joke._

_He was back to business then, as he cued up a video clip on his laptop and when it began playing, he played the piano while the keyboard played all of the instruments he'd programmed into it. _

_The results were moving, and as the man and woman on the nineteen-inch screen of his laptop walked away from each other, I felt the tears in my eyes. They'd spoken words to each other, but I didn't need to hear them to tell they were saying good-bye. The music made it so much more emotional. It was then I understood what Edward did for a living. It was beautiful, just like his soul._

I hoped I could be interesting enough to keep Edward's interests for years to come because he had so many hidden things about him I found fascinating…his love for Romantic-era composers and the facts he could just toss out on a whim, his love of baseball (which was what brought him to Dr. Phil in the first place), and last but not least, his ability to show me love on a daily basis through thought and deed. It wasn't anything he did on purpose. It was just part of Edward being the extraordinary man I'd fallen in love with. I was living a charmed life.

##

I walked down the hallway from Mom's office to the reception area of the shelter while I was humming the song from the movie later in the week. Mom and I were considering repainting the reception area because, with so many dogs around using the walls as scratching posts, there were marks in need of covering. It was time to refresh the reception area and make it more inviting to people who came in to adopt a pet.

Mom had brought in several small pints of colors we'd agreed upon and I decided, since it was pretty calm around the place, to take that afternoon and paint some patches of colors on the walls so we could decide on something we both liked.

Just as I opened the first can of paint, Edward walked in with a glowing smile on his face. His mother was behind him, and she was smiling as well. We were set to go to her doctor's appointment the next day, and I wandered what news they had that made the two of them so happy.

"_What a great surprise!_ Liz, it's good to see you. What brings the two of you out?" I greeted as I grabbed a roll of paper towels to wipe the paint from my hands. Having never removed a paint lid before in my life proved to be a messy endeavor.

I truly wondered if I had the skills to do anything with regard to home improvement, which made me think about how it would be if Edward and I married and had to have things fixed. Clearly, I couldn't do simple home repairs, and I hated to say it, but I doubted Edward could either.

Visions of the two of us standing in the living room with umbrellas as the ceiling leaked during a hard rain had me nervous. Liz touched my arm, dragging me out of the vision of Bliss treading water in the dining room while I laid on the floating dining room table and Edward held my hand from the swirling fury of the freezing water…just like Jack and Rose in _Titanic_.

"It's good to see you, Bella. My son thought maybe I could play with the puppies. If you're busy, I can do it another time. He just gave me some great news, and we decided to share it with you before I immersed myself in puppy kisses," she stated quietly, looking around the shelter.

She, much like Edward used to do, didn't meet my gaze most of the time, but I was growing accustomed to it and I knew she meant nothing by it. I could tell by both of their demeanors they were busting with happiness, so I decided to play along. "I think they'd love it. What's got the two of you so happy, if I can ask?"

Liz nudged him with a gentle smile. Edward took my hands and held them in both of his, actually looking me in the eye. "I got a call from Dr. Eleazer Denali today. He was the doctor in charge of the interviews and tests in New York. The committee supported my petition to dissolve Carlisle's conservatorship. They're sending the documents to my new attorney, Garrett Flynn. Alice recommended him and since I've been declared competent to handle my own affairs, I can hire him.

"You'll like him, Bella. He and his wife, Kate, are very nice people. She's his partner in his practice. Mom and I went to meet with them this morning. This means Carlisle can't tell me what to do anymore. It means I can decide things for myself!" he exclaimed. I could tell he was happy, and I was happy for him.

I threw my arms around his waist, keeping my hands from touching his suit jacket. He looked very important in a black suit, white shirt, and green tie with small white dots. His hair was perfectly in place, and he didn't look like my shy boyfriend who gave me a crooked smile when he was happy. He looked like the successful adult he actually was. Carlisle had held him back in more ways than one, and as I looked at him, I knew I never would.

I would, however, have to up my game in order to remain interesting to him on an intellectual level because he was so damn smart. I was looking into taking on-line classes for the fall semester because everything was in such turmoil and suggesting to Edward we might want to move to Seattle seemed like a lot for him handle under the circumstances. As I thought about it, I realized it wasn't him who it would be too much for…it was _me_.

_I_ was holding _me_ back. I was scared…of a lot of things, as a matter of fact. I remembered being in high school my junior year when Mom showed up and had me brought out of class. When I walked into the office, I could see she was a wreck.

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked after I was called into the office. Mom had a glazed over look on her face I'd never seen in my life, and I was instantly worried._

_Her smile was tight…like she was mad about something. I quickly racked my brain for anything I could have done to piss her off. I'd left the kitchen in a bit of a mess that morning, but Dad was up and I made the two of us breakfast. Mom had been called out in the middle of the night because the Simpsons' mare was foaling and it was her first. Mom's specialty was smaller animals, but she could handle equine just as easily as dogs, so she went._

"_Look, I'll clean up the mess when I get home, okay? I'm sorry I didn't have time to clean up before it was time for school, but Daddy and I got to talking about going fishing this weekend, and before I knew it, I was nearly late for first bell. Geesh, it wasn't that bad you had to come here and chew me out," I complained._

_Mom took my hand. "No, baby girl, it's got nothing to do with the kitchen. Can you get your stuff out of your locker? Principal Banner has agreed to have someone collect your assignments for the next few days. We have some things to talk about."_

_I saw him and Mrs. Carson, the school secretary, standing off to the side watching the two of us. I had no idea what the hell was going on, so I did as mom asked. I went to my locker and grabbed my text books and notebooks, filling my backpack as best I could. I walked back to the office with my arms loaded with the stuff that wouldn't fit in the pack and looked at Mom._

"_Ready?" she asked._

_I nodded and we left. We got into the truck she used for her practice, and we drove home. As we passed the clinic, I saw the parking lot was empty. "Light day at the office?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood a little._

_I had no idea when we got home, my life would be irreversibly changed forever. "Your father was struck by a car, baby. He was killed instantly," she whispered as she broke down. We held each other and sobbed. That was about as much as I remembered about it._

_Those first several months, we went to the cemetery every Sunday. I was sure Mom went daily, but she never mentioned it and I didn't ask. We both missed Dad, and it was hard to get through it. The shelter had likely saved both of our sanity. _

It was time for me to grow up and make decisions. Of course, I hoped Edward would be agreeable with my decisions. I loved him, and I wanted him to be a part of my life, but it was his turn to decide what direction his life was going to take. Carlisle no longer held that power over him.

"I'm glad, really. What's next for you?" I asked.

They both looked confused. "For me? I thought we were a team," Edward stated with a worried look.

I glanced at the floor, for once not meeting _his_ eyes. "I just thought maybe you'd want to make some changes in your life since it's finally yours to live. I wouldn't presume to think I was an important part of it, Edward."

Without a word to me, he took his mother's hand and led her behind the desk and down the hallway to the puppy room. Five minutes later, he came back to the reception area where I was painting another block of color on the wall. It was a burnt orange Mom seemed particularly fond of, though I wasn't so sold on it.

"That's too harsh. It should be a calming color so potential owners feel calm. That's the best way for them to meet the dogs. That color would put me on edge in this room," he complained.

I nodded in agreement. It was a pretty bold color statement to make, and it wouldn't do anything to hide the scuff marks the dogs would make in the future. I capped the can and picked up another one as I tossed the sponge brush into the bag I'd brought for trash.

"Did you settle Liz with the puppies?" I asked calmly.

He walked over to me and took my dirty hand, wiping it with a paper towel before he led me to the ugly yellow plastic chairs we had in the room. It was a matter of sanitation Mom had bought plastic chairs, but they were butt ugly, and they needed to go. That was my mission.

"Why do you think I'll go off and do anything without you?" he asked sincerely, stroking my green-colored hand. It was a sort of sterile mint green, and I decided I wasn't fond of it.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm myself before I said something stupid. "Look, you're twenty-five and I'll be twenty-one. I don't expect you to want to put up with a stupid, immature girl. I think you became infatuated with me because I brought Bliss into…" I began.

He stood from the chair and began pacing nervously with his hands linked on the top of his head. "_Not right. Not right. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." _It was stated so quietly, I nearly missed it, but when I heard him breathing erratically, I remembered he was the same guy who had pitched a fit because I folded the towels wrong once. He wasn't perfect, and neither was I, so we had that in common.

I placed my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "I'm sorry. Match my breaths. We're both fine. We'll figure things out together, right?"

He glanced down into my eyes, and then he smiled a little. "So, I can still get my way?"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't manipulate me, you jackass. What's the next step?" I asked.

He leaned forward and scooped me up into his strong arms. I'd found out he had a home gym wherein he lifted weights and actually meditated. Jasper had actually taught it to him, and he said it helped calm his nerves when he had to deal with people, and I'd learned not to go downstairs to bother him in the mornings. It was his thing and it helped him sort the things he found troubling in everyday life. I'd never interrupt something that gave him peace. He deserved as much of it as he could find.

"Well, Eleazer is going to file the paperwork and Alice is going to file a brief in support, whatever that means. Legal stuff is too confusing. Anyway, it takes time to get on the court's registry, according to Alice and Eleazer. Also, Carlisle's attorneys have time to respond, but they can't do anything about the fact I've been found capable of handling my own affairs. They can try to block the court from dissolving the conservatorship, but they have to have a very good reason, according to _my_ attorney, Garrett," he stated with happiness evident in his voice. I was truly happy for him.

"We should celebrate then, right?" I offered as I pulled back a little from his tight embrace. I saw the frown on his face immediately before placing me back on my feet.

"What's wrong? This is a great day, Edward. You're getting everything you deserve," I reminded.

"Not exactly, Bella. I almost hoped it wouldn't happen because I found out what the alternative arrangement would be, and since you said you'd do it, I almost hoped we had to take that step," he told me quietly.

I was a little confused until I remembered what Alice told me about marriage being the match to light the way for Edward to be out from under Carlisle's thumb. I was surprised she'd told him, but I supposed there was no need to hide things from him any longer. He was his own man, after all.

"Well, its best we don't have to take it because I believe _both _of us would worry the other only did it for the wrong reason in the future. I don't want that hanging between us, do you? What I want to know is the next step for you since you have your freedom?"

"I think it's the one where you live at my house permanently with Bliss and me? The one where you change your surname to mine someday like Esme did for Carlisle? The one where we move to Seattle so you can go to college on the campus instead of doing those classes on the internet and after you graduate, maybe we can hope for a baby? You should do it the way everyone else does it, Bella," he responded while he looked into my eyes.

He was so much more astute than I gave him credit. "Would you move with me to Seattle so I could go to college? I don't want to be away from you if I don't have to be," I asked as I stood in front of him, watching him carefully for signs of nerves or concern.

He actually smiled. "Yes, but I wanna keep the house here for us. We can come back for holidays and weekends so we can see your mom and my mom. We'll have to find a place where we can have Bliss with us because I can't leave my other girl behind," he told me as he engulfed me into a warm hug.

It was then I knew my Edward was just _my_ Edward. He didn't change just because he'd been found to be able to take care of his own affairs. He wasn't any different and I wasn't either. The things that made us fall in love were still relevant, and with the exception of the control Carlisle no longer had over his life, or wouldn't have after the legal business was sorted, nothing had changed. We loved each other, and we were going to work together to make a life. That made me quite happy.

\\\\\

_E/N: Hoping to hear from you. Lots happened if you dig deep._

_Thank you for reading. Have a great weekend, and to my American readers, a blessed Memorial Day as we take the time to honor those who have lost their lives to fight for our freedoms. Thank you to our troops and their families, past and present._

_Till Monday…xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I will admit I haven't read through all the reviews and the PMs, but I thank you for them. I'm thankful I had your support and I'm sorry you all worried about me. I'm glad I had this chapter written because pecking with a finger takes a long time. I can't guarantee the updates will be as they were before because it takes two hands to type, and right now I don't have it. Thank you for your concern. I'm working on getting back to normal._

_SMeyer owns. I borrow. I appreciate you sticking with me. _

_\\\\\_

19\. Counting Blessings

Two weeks after Edward had been given the news by Dr. Denali he was free of the conservatorship Carlisle had over him, we found ourselves at the hospital as Edward's mother underwent a double mastectomy.

The cancer was thankfully isolated to her left breast. The surgeon, who was her second opinion at my mother's urging after we went with Liz to doctors' appointments, had suggested taking both breasts and performing the reconstruction at the same time. Liz said she didn't care about the reconstruction, but Alice, Mom and I talked her into it.

Dr. Phil and Edward made up after Edward told him he was right about the vasectomy issue. Phil called me one late afternoon, and I still smiled about it.

"_Mates for Life. This is Bella," I answered. I was just getting ready to leave for the day because Mom was out on a call, and the place wasn't busy. I wanted to get home to Edward's house because we were planning to watch a musical competition on television in which my sweetie was interested. I was supposed to bring Chinese carryout, which he'd texted me about three times, changing his order each time. I wanted to call in the order before he changed his mind again._

"_Hi Bella, its Phil. I'm calling to talk to you about an issue I have Edward's permission to discuss with you, so do you have a few minutes to talk with me?" he asked._

_I was a little nervous about the topic, but I wasn't one to shy away from a challenge…of late. "Go ahead, Dr. Phil. I'm listening," I teased._

_He laughed at the other end of the line, bringing a giggle from me as well. "That's __Frasier__, and it was a TV show. I'm a real doctor, I'll have you know. So, the vasectomy issue…he's abandoned the idea? How'd that come about? All he told me is that he had a new insight into why it wasn't a well thought out plan. Can you give me the background I need?"_

_I took a deep breath and explained to him the hell that ensued when Edward told me he wanted a vasectomy and how I put together he was acting like his father and his brother…not giving me a choice in the matter. I told him how upset I became and about leaving Edward at his mother's house as a quasi-punishment. I also told him I realized running away wasn't the best way to handle the situation at all. All it did was break his routine, and that was actually cruel of me to do it._

"_So, you pointed out to him how he was mimicking the behaviors he'd witnessed with his father, and then his brother? That, my dear, was genius. I think within a year, I'll be out of a job as far as Edward's concerned," Dr. Phil joked._

"_I doubt it, but maybe within a few years, he'll just be your son-in-law," I teased, intimating I thought maybe he and my mother were ready to settle down._

_It was Phil's turn to laugh. "No wonder Edward doesn't stand a chance. I'll see you for dinner soon, sweetheart." When I hung up, I couldn't rid myself of the smile. He hadn't said anything that led me to believe he wasn't thinking about long-term with my mom. That actually made me happy._

We'd all told Edward it would be easier for his mother to focus on her recovery if she didn't have to adjust to her missing breasts. It would be painful, as any recovery from surgeries of the sort would be, but she was a great candidate to have the surgeries consecutively. After, she was going to have six sessions of chemo over the course of two weeks, beginning in two weeks to allow her to recoup a bit and start the physical therapy she'd need as well.

We were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any word on the surgery as the room was meant to be used. When Carlisle and another man came waltzing into the room, I was alarmed. Carlisle looked very smug as he saw us assembled. He had wild eyes, and I had a bad feeling about his presence.

He turned to his companion and whispered. The large man listened and then nodded. He walked over to Esme first. "Mrs. Esme Cullen?" She nodded at him as she stared at Carlisle. Every eye in the room was on the two men, and I could see Esme was a bit stunned.

The man pulled out a packet of papers with a blue backing and handed it to her. "Consider yourself served, ma'am."

He then walked up to Alice and asked her name. She nodded and he gave her papers as well. He then approached me. "Isabella Marie Swan? This is an Order of Protection against you regarding Edward Anthony Cullen. It states you're to maintain a distance of at least fifty-yards from Mr. Cullen because a judge has deemed you have the opportunity and ability to cause injury to Edward Cullen, both financially and physically. Violation of this order will result in your arrest and incarceration."

I wasn't shocked, really. I quickly sent a text to Mack McCarty and waited for the fallout.

Edward stood from his chair and walked in front of his brother. "Did you get notice from my lawyer?"

Carlisle laughed. "That crap about you being judged competent to run your own affairs? Yeah, he's been served notice I'm appealing the ruling. You're not able to take care of yourself, and the fact you're still with that little slut gives me all the ammunition I need in overturning it. You know better than to defy me, Edward."

Just then, a man I'd never seen in my life walked into the room. He was large…like Mack McCarty large, and he had a big smile on his face as he looked around the room. When he walked over to Edward and extended his hand, I saw my boyfriend laugh. "Carlisle, this is my private investigator, Felix Spencer. You have to understand after I received the decision from the doctors in New York and found my new attorney, it was necessary I hire this man to find out what you've been doing with my money." Everyone in the room was surprised at that news.

It seemed my boyfriend…my shy, somewhat introverted, boyfriend, had gained self-assurance with the ruling from the doctors in New York. I wouldn't say he was assertive, really, but he had a quiet confidence about him which sort of made me weak in the knees.

Felix, the P.I., smiled at Edward and extended his hand. "Mr. C. Once again, a pleasure. I was told by Garrett to explain to you what I found out regarding the way your brother's been handling your accounts. It seems the trust he established for your earnings from your job has been emptied. He's borrowed against the trust, and he owes you about two million dollars, plus interest.

"Luckily for you, an attorney who works for your mother ensured the interest rate was high enough. It comes to roughly three-point-five million dollars he owes you, and based on everything I've been able to dig up, he doesn't have anywhere near that amount of money to pay you back because he has a little bit of a nose problem…a very expensive nose problem.

"His partners in his medical practice have voted him out of the partnership based on recent drug tests, and his million dollar equity stake has been seized by the corporation for expenses charged to the practice group not covered under the partnership agreement.

"In other words, your brother's broke because his malpractice suit and his drug habits have been draining him. His insurance carrier is going to cut a deal with the family of the girl who died, based on the fact he was arrested for a DUI the same day he performed emergency surgery.

"You probably won't get your money back from him because he leveraged the home in which he resided with Esme Cullen to be able to put up his equity stake in the partnership. Unfortunately, the home will need to be sold to repay the equity stake along with the multitude of credit card and personal loan debts your brother has accumulated. The bank will foreclose on the property when he can't meet the mortgage. In other words, whatever bullshit he and that ape handed out to these people? Bogus. His lawyer is probably gonna drop him soon because he can't pay his attorney fees since he bled you dry and has been kicked out of his practice group. Right now, he doesn't have much going in his favor."

In all my twenty years, I'd never seen anyone pale in front of me, but I saw it in Carlisle Cullen's face as we all sat there in stunned silence. My love, Edward, being the man he was, walked over to his douchebag of a brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you, Carlisle. I know you've got some problems, just like Father had when he was alive. I'll work it out with my lawyer to help you. I know you'll lose your medical license, but Dr. Phil says you could benefit from a nice rehabilitation facility in Arizona, and I'll pay for it since I can draw from my trust fund now that you're no longer in control of things.

"I promise I'll take care of Esme while you're gone, and after you deal with your problems, maybe you might want to really get to know our mom. She loves you, Carlisle, and she wants a relationship with you. I know Esme loves you as well, so you have a lot of us in your corner," Edward stated quietly.

"Fuck you," his brother began. "You think you're better than me because all of the money was left to you? That was out of pity, Eddie. Father pitied you because you could never take care of yourself. I was left money for college, but I didn't have money for anything else. I had to work for expenses at a fucking diner because _Father_ made sure all his and Mother's money went to you. I don't give a shit about…Mother only cared about you.

"She didn't care about me because I wasn't the needy one. I wasn't important enough for her to give any attention because I didn't do shit three times while she helped me line things up so I didn't throw a fit. Oh, wait, that was you, wasn't it?

"When I came home with trophies from track or baseball, Mother didn't care. She just smiled and paid attention to you. I wasn't _special_ enough. She didn't have time for me because she had to be there for you, and then she just fucking left us and you went to pieces. She didn't just leave you, you selfish bastard, she left me too," Carlisle hissed before he broke down into sobbing tears. Edward didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Carlisle.

Just then, Mack McCarty walked in with a look of concern on his face. He walked over to me and took the paper from my hand. He read it and then looked up at the big guy standing with Edward. "I'm Emmett McCarty. Bella Swan is my client, and I'm a little behind. Anyone care to catch me up? Seems she's been served with a Restraining Order, and based on looking around at the people in this room, I'm completely stymied as to the reasoning."

Felix, the big guy who was working for Edward, took Mack off to the side to give him the lowdown regarding what was going on, and I turned to see what was going on with my boyfriend.

Edward took Carlisle's hand and pulled him to sit on a bench. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I had no idea it was like that for you. We'll fix it, I promise. I'll take care of you now, Carlisle."

When I heard the words, it was almost like Edward and Carlisle had changed places. It was as if Edward was comforting Carlisle…promising to take care of him as I was sure Carlisle had promised to take care of Edward years prior when things fell apart for them as a family. It was then I realized the strength inside my boyfriend I'd never witnessed before, and it was awe-inspiring.

I was crying at Edward's forgiving heart, and as I looked around the room, I saw Mom, Alice, and Esme were crying as well. I was sure I saw Dr. Phil reach up and wipe his eyes. The forgiveness Edward exhibited in that moment was unlike anything I'd ever witnessed in my life. If we all had that forgiving heart, we'd be a much greater society.

Mack McCarty grabbed the guy with Carlisle, Felix, the P.I., and the three of them left the room to leave the family alone to wait for any information about Liz.

Just then, Liz's doctor walked in with a smile. "Hello, Cullen family," he greeted. He was a really nice guy with a great disposition. His name was Dr. Newton, and he was the oncology surgeon Liz had chosen.

We all rose from the chairs and couches upon which we were sitting and crowded around. "My part of the surgery was successful. The tumors were isolated, as we believed they were going in based on the tests, and there was no sign it had spread, just as we hoped. I've turned things over to Dr. Victoria James. She's a great plastic surgeon, and Liz is in very capable hands.

"After Dr. James is finished, we'll check back in with you, and when we settle her in her private room, the family can visit. She'll be very groggy due to the anesthesia and the pain meds. We want to keep her comfortable so for a day or so she'll be out of it. After she becomes more lucid, I'd like to sit down with all of you and go over the treatment plan for Liz. I'm very optimistic she'll live a long and happy life. We caught it early, and the prognosis is good," he explained.

Everyone thanked him before he left the room, and then all eyes were on Edward and Carlisle. Edward led his brother to the other side of the room for privacy and the two sat down on the small, teal couch. The rest of the occupants of the private waiting room were talking quietly amongst themselves, but I was zeroed in on Edward.

He was wringing his hands and sort of rocking back and forth in his seat as Carlisle spoke. The harsh look on Carlisle's face had me worried. I glanced at Phil and saw him watching as well, so I moved down next to him. "He's okay, right? I won't hesitate to step in and beat Carlisle into the ground," I whispered.

Phil looked at me and smiled. He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple before he pulled back. "You know, if I'd have ever settled down and had a kid, I'd hope he'd be like Edward. I swear I've never met a guy who has had more desire to be able to live a full life. That disagreement we had over his trigger decision to have a vasectomy just pissed me off.

"There's no evidence to support one-hundred percent if you and Edward had children they'd be on the spectrum. In the event they were, I don't believe I've met two people in my life who are better qualified to handle it. I'm not saying you need to go out and make babies, but if there ever comes a time when you decide, I know you'll handle it well.

"Since he came back from New York, Bella, I've seen a change in him I didn't think I'd see for at least another five years. He's not going on a talk show or anything, and he's not nearly ready to accept the accolades he gets for his music, but I can see someday he might be ready. With your support and love, I can see him making great strides. I believe you've had a greater influence on him than you can see, just by the interaction he's having with that jackass he calls a brother."

I looked over to see Edward hugging Carlisle before he pulled away. He stood from the couch and shook his brother's hand before Carlisle left the room.

When Edward turned to look at me with a bright smile on his face, I knew whatever agreement he'd reached with Carlisle wouldn't matter to me, regardless of how shitty Carlisle had been to me in the past. In my heart, Edward was the bigger man. He'd chosen not to care about the money his brother had stolen from him because he was a loving, caring, forgiving person. All he wanted was to have his family healthy and happy, and he'd do whatever it took to see Carlisle got the help he needed, just as he'd overseen his mother's care to the best of his abilities. I believed it to be a noble aspiration, and I was on board with it. Life was too short to live with hate in your heart. Edward Cullen taught me that.

##

After things calmed that afternoon, I walked over to sit next to Esme. Carlisle had given her papers just like me, and I'd seen Mack approach her earlier and ask for them. She handed them over, and after he read them, he leaned down and told her something to which she nodded her head before he laughed as he tore them in half. I hoped that meant they were as useless as the Protection Order Carlisle had served on me.

I took her hand and saw the gentle smile that gave anyone within eyeshot a warm feeling. "How are you, Esme? I haven't seen you in weeks. Who's this new friend you're spending so much time with?" I asked with a smile.

She looked incredible. She'd changed her hair, and it looked lovely. She was only in her early thirties, and I had no doubt she wouldn't have any trouble attracting any number of men. Carlisle was a damn fool, in my opinion.

Esme looked at me with a smile. "Bella, honey, I moved out three weeks ago. I found a great condo on the outskirts of PA so I could be close to Liz. I know for a fact she's not going to allow us to get her a nurse. I'll take care of her when she gets out of the hospital and make sure she gets to all her therapies and doctor appointments.

"Thankfully, I have some money of my own I kept separate from Carlisle even before we got married. I'm fine, and I'm going to find a job. I've been looking at taking some classes in interior design, I think. What about you? College plans?" she asked with a smile, letting me know she'd spoken to my mother.

I smiled at her. "We'll have to get together soon to really catch up. Right now, however, I need to speak with my boyfriend because he seems to have tricked me into something we need to discuss." Esme giggled, which gave me every indication she knew exactly what Edward had done which was likely why she'd been scarce in my life.

I rose from my chair and walked over to sit down next to where Edward was sitting, waiting for further word from the doctor. I took his hand and smiled. "So, it seems I'll be moving back to Mom's in a few days. You failed to mention to me Esme moved out a few weeks ago."

I saw the look of fear on his face at being caught, and I couldn't let him stew. He'd likely get very worked up because my leaving would fuck with his routine, and I didn't want him upset. He was happy about the recent turn of events, and I wasn't one to rain on anyone's parade.

"Before you freak out, I know you didn't mean any harm, Edward. It's just…well, we still have some things to work out, and I don't think the two of us living together under false pretenses is a good idea. I think we should decide _together_ when it's the right time. I'll wait until we know your mother's fine, but I'll be moving back to my mom's house," I informed.

I could see he wasn't exactly happy about the news and we'd need to talk about it several more times to get him acclimated to it, but instead of arguing or trying to manipulate me in that moment, he nodded and took my hand, pulling it up to his mouth for a tender kiss. He whispered something against my skin, and then he settled back into his chair to wait for the doctors. I wasn't sure if it was headway or not, but I was anxious about his mother as well, so I didn't push things. He might have tricked me, but I still loved him. His best interest was my priority, after all.

\\\\\

_E/N: I'll update when I can. I hope you'll stick with me. Life ain't easy!_

_Thank you for reading._

_Till next time…xoxo_


End file.
